Piano Man
by xhookswenchx
Summary: World famous pianist Killian Jones moves to Storybrooke after a tragic accident takes away his wife and his livelihood. He tries to carve a new life out for himself and his daughter with the help of his brother, Liam.
1. Chapter 1

As the school nurse, Emma Swan had heard it all. Every fib ever imagined had found its way to her ears at least once, and the kids who told them were pretty bad liars. Most were trying to get out of a test, some, trying to weasel out of school, and others just wanting a break from class. Every now and then though, an actual sickie would come in. That was when the skeptic went away, and the compassionate nurse shone through.

Each new year brought in a new wave of usuals, and this year was no different. Adelaide Jones was her frequent flyer, and her ailment was always migraines. The first couple visits, Emma wasn't sure what to make of the petite, British ten year old, but after a week, the kid had the royal treatment.

"Miss Swan?" The brunette poked her head into the office.

"Come on in, kid," she said, ice pack at the ready. "I've got your bed all ready for you."

"Thank you," she offered a weak smile, and sat down on the little cot.

"Okay," Emma smiled, "you know the drill, I gotta make sure you're okay before I let you kick off to dreamland." That earned her a little giggle, but it was ridiculously obvious that the girl was in pain.

No ten year old should be suffering so many migraines, if any at all. "You want me to call your dad?"

"No," Adelaide sighed, "I don't want to bother him."

"Addie, he's made it perfectly clear that calling him doesn't bother him."

"He's got enough going on in his life," she frowned, "he wastes enough time on taking me to all sorts of doctors already. I know the drill, I sleep it off, and then I'm okay for a day or two."

Emma didn't know much about the Jones family personally. Publicly, she knew the father, Killian Jones, was a world renowned pianist and singer. (Like a sexy Billy Joel with a hot accent...she may have owned an album or two...or five.) After a tragic accident, he practically dropped off the face of the planet. It wasn't until the first time she called Adelaide's parents that she realized Storybrooke was the place he'd disappeared to. Privately though, she'd only spoken to him a handful of times, and the only impression she ever got was that his daughter was his life, and he would do more than bend over backwards for her without a second thought.

"Almost done. Then I'll get your meds for you," Emma said, working as quickly as possible so the girl could get her rest.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma took one look at her, and knew. She grabbed the nearest wastebasket just in time for Adelaide to lose her lunch. "I need to call your dad," she said, once Adelaide stopped puking. The girl didn't seem all too thrilled at the sudden change of events, and started to protest, but Emma wasn't having it. Puke always equaled a call home. "Just kick back, and try to get some rest, okay?"

* * *

Even in Storybrooke, there were people who wouldn't give him space. Killian picked the small town because his brother lived there, and had assured him that he'd have a bit more privacy due to the secluded area. It wasn't nearly as bad as walking around a busy city, but the starstruck folks still found him. He wasn't sure why they were so interested though. It wasn't like he could play anymore. He was washed up, a has-been at thirty two. Granted, he had a nice rainy-day fund, but being his best friend wasn't going to win anyone any favors.

Emma Swan though, she treated him like any other person. Well, aside from the initial shock when she realized just who Adelaide's father was, but even then, she wasn't obnoxiously freaking out of begging for pictures and autographs, and even though his daughter received the royal treatment, it had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with the little friendship the two had built due to Adelaide's repeat visits to the school nurse. His star status hadn't been brought up once in the few conversations he'd had with her, and he liked that.

"She's getting worse," Emma informed him. He grabbed a chair and sat next to the cot his little girl had fallen asleep on. He didn't disturb her, knowing that waking her before she'd kicked the headache would result in disaster. Emma frowned, "she's in here almost every day now. Usually, she can sleep it off, just like we agreed, and I don't mind, as long as there's nothing else going on-"

"I know," he sighed, "no one seems to have any bloody answers, either. And you're the only one outside of her family that seems to give a damn."

"She's a good kid," Emma said, "and while I don't like seeing any kid miserable, I _especially_ hate seeing her so miserable."

It was his fault, and that only killed him even more. The same accident that had taken his wife, and almost his hand, had severely damaged his daughter's well being. And there was nothing he could do about it. "She hates it," he said, "all the doctors, all the tests...I mean, who wouldn't?" He knew he was certainly sick of his own little team of doctors and physical therapists, "and I hate it, because every single one of them says either, they can't figure out what the problem is, or that there is no problem, and it's all in her head. Then, there's the fact that no matter what medication we try, it doesn't seem to work."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining to you. It's not your problem."

"It _is_ my problem," she stated, "because I've got a sick kid in my office almost every day, and the only thing I can do is try to make her more comfortable, and let's face it, more comfortable is just slightly less miserable than dealing with a migraine on her own."

"That bothers you." It wasn't a question. There was part of him that still couldn't believe that someone genuinely cared. There weren't many who didn't treat Addie like a science project, and almost all of them treated her like a fat paycheck. Up until the accident, he and his wife had gone to great lengths to keep their daughter shielded from the spotlight. Now that she was in and out of hospitals, everyone seemed to know her name. It wasn't helping her at all, and they'd started over with different doctors and medical teams several times only to find the same, sad results.

"Of _course_ it bothers me," Emma confirmed.

"Thank you," he said. "I know that means a lot to her. I've got her set up to see that doctor you recommended."

"Doctor Whale is a good guy," she assured him, "and I know it seems like starting over, but he's known for thinking outside of the box, and he's got plenty of connections that do the same. If anyone can find her the help she needs, it's him. Believe me when I say he'll go to the ends of the earth to figure it out if he has to."

"Again," he said, "thank you." The woman was heaven sent, he knew it. She had to be. With her connections (he may have done a little research when she recommended Whale) she could have been working in any hospital she wanted, and yet, she was here, at Storybrooke Elementary, taking care of puking kids and weeding out the liars from those who were truly ill. Something told him she was skilled in so much more than band aids and kissing booboos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary**

 **A glimpse into Emma's family, and a chance meeting of Killian's.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Hey, so I'm glad you guys are enjoying this!**

* * *

Emma laughed at how quickly Henry ran for the television every single time they walked in the door. "Homework first," she reminded him, "then you can watch Power Rangers." He made a disgruntled huff before sulking over to the kitchen table. "How about I get us a snack, then we can work on it together?"

"Okay," Henry said reluctantly.

She gathered some cookies and milk and made her way over to the dining room table, where Henry had sprawled all his paperwork. The weekly packet had something from every subject the kids had been studying, and he had a whole week to do it, but Emma had to admit, it was a lot for a first grader. "Okay," she sighed, looking through it, "why don't we do the hardest stuff today, then we can take it easy the rest of the week?"

"You always say that," Henry frowned, "and I hate math."

They were pulled from the discussion when the front door rattled, and Neal walked in. "Dad!" Henry shouted, pushing from his seat and running to give the man a hug.

"Hey buddy," Neal ruffled the boy's hair.

Emma glanced at Neal, who eventually pushed past Henry. He wouldn't even look at her, which lately, was par for the course. "How was work?" She asked. Translation: "You're home _awfully_ early."

"I'm tired," he grumbled, and made his way into the bedroom without answering.

Henry rejoined her at the table, silently doing his math homework, only speaking to ask for help. The quiet left Emma alone with her thoughts, and that was dangerous.

Her relationship with Neal had never been spectacular, but it wasn't dreadful either. There was no doubt about it though, the only reason she hadn't left was because of Henry. Well, that and the fact that Neal constantly reminded her that she would never make it on her own.

She was young when she met him, and puppy love turned into some semblance of a relationship. Emma was pretty close to breaking up with him before Henry came along. She felt stuck, but Neal was willing to stick around, so what other choice did she have? No one would ever want a young, single mother with no future on the horizon.

Wanted or not, she decided to make something of herself, which led her to go into nursing. Neal had a fit, and they argued for weeks. Whenever she would have a stressful day, instead of comforting her, he would chastise her, stating that she was the one dumb enough to take on such a workload. Sometimes, she thought he might be right.

But ambition paid off, and two years later, she'd graduated, and surprisingly, landed a job that would give her good hours. Then, when Henry started school, it became even more convenient.

Now, she wondered why she'd never make it on her own. After all, wasn't she practically doing everything by herself now? They both worked, but she was the one who came home, cooked, cleaned, and looked after Henry. Sure, she might not be able to afford an apartment as big as they were in now, but she made good money, so it wasn't like they would be living in a dump. She could leave right now, and she and Henry would be fine.

But could she really do that to her son? She may not be in love with Neal, but Henry was crazy about his dad. (Even though she had to practically beg the guy to pay attention to his son sometimes.)

"Emma!" Neal emerged from the bedroom, and he looked even grumpier than he had when he'd gotten home.

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout," she snapped.

"When's dinner?" He asked, ignoring her remark.

"In a couple hours," she said. He rolled his eyes. "It's only three!" She reminded him.

"Why are you so selfish?" He asked. "Always thinking of yourself. There are other people in this house who might be hungry!"

"Other people who are perfectly capable of walking to the fridge and getting a snack," she stated. "What the hell is your problem?" She knew he wouldn't answer, and wasn't surprised when he grabbed his keys and left the apartment, door slamming behind him. What the hell was his deal lately?

"Are you okay, momma?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," she gave him a soft smile, "let's finish that homework so we can watch television."

They went about the rest of the day, Emma hardly giving Neal and his ridiculous outburst a second thought.

But she _did_ start putting together an escape plan.

* * *

Killian hated shopping, but Adelaide was having a good day, and she wanted to go shopping, so, Liam drove them into Portland.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, "look! There's Miss Swan!"

"Leave her be," he chuckled, "I'm sure the last thing she wants on her day off is to be pestered by students."

"I certainly hope you don't think _I_ need that lecture, brother," Liam stated, "because your daughter is already knee deep in a conversation with Miss Swan."

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

"Relax," Liam said, "look, they're enjoying themselves. It never hurts to say hello."

"I suppose you're right," Killian said, defeated. As they approached, he noticed a very small boy clinging to Emma's hand, and shyly smiling and chatting with Adelaide. She had a son? He'd never seen a picture at her office, but maybe, she just wasn't the picture type. Or maybe he hadn't noticed.

"So," Liam said, extending his hand, "you must be the famous _Miss_ Swan." Killian didn't miss how much emphasis he'd placed on the " _Miss_." Flirtatious bastard.

"Emma," she shook his hand, and Killian could have sworn she blushed.

"And who's this handsome lad?" Killian tried his best, but he was pretty sure he failed at refraining from rolling his eyes. Liam was laying it on thick.

"This is my son, Henry," she answered.

"Killian didn't mention you had a son," Liam continued.

"Oh, bloody hell, Liam, stop flirting."

Suddenly, all eyes were on him. He was pretty sure his outburst carried a hint of jealousy in it. But why would he be jealous? It wasn't like _he_ was trying to flirt with Emma. He hadn't even thought about her like that. Much. Okay, it was a lie. He thought about her a lot. But their relationship was strictly professional, no matter how friendly the terms. Right? So why would it bother him if his stupid, older brother was interested in her?

Liam gave him a knowing look, and just shrugged. Bastard.

"So," Liam turned back to Emma and Henry, "perhaps you two would like to join us for lunch? Addie mentioned wanting Arby's earlier."

Emma looked over at Killian, as if to ask if it was okay. He mentally kicked himself. Of _course_ his little tantrum would have her thinking she wasn't welcome. "We could use some good company," he said, "unfortunately, should you accept, you'll have to deal with my insufferable bastard of a brother."

"Sure," she laughed, "Arby's and good company sound great."

"What are you up to, brother?" Killian asked after they'd sat down to eat. Emma had taken Henry to the soda fountain, leaving just Killian and his two cohorts to quickly hash things out.

"Whatever do you mean?" Liam asked. The feigned innocence was just too much. He was up to something, and was doing very little to hide it.

"You look like the guy on my mom's iPod," Henry said, sitting back down at the table. It was the most he'd spoken since they'd met, and Killian just pegged him as young and shy. Now though, he seemed to be not only warming up, but blunt.

Emma joined him shortly after, and Killian smirked, "tell me more about your mother's iPod, lad."

"What about my iPod?" She looked confused, and he was certain she hadn't heard her son's comment. He could have sworn he heard chuckles from the peanut gallery to the right of him.

"He says I look like the guy on your iPod," he informed her.

"Oh," her cheeks were instantly pink. "I was kind of hoping he didn't notice that."

"How many albums do you own, Emma?" Liam asked.

"A couple," she shrugged, and started paying an awful lot of attention to her food. Ah, so the self proclaimed "casual fan" was trying to hide the fact that she was so much more than an occasional listener.

"All of them," Henry corrected, "And she went with Aunt Ruby to a concert a couple years ago. Dad was pretty mad."

 _Oh._ Dad was in the picture, and if he was getting mad, it probably meant they were doing more than just swapping custody over weekends.

Wait. Why did that even matter?

"Dads don't understand," Emma pinched Henry's cheek, "do they, kid?" She seemed almost disappointed that Henry had mentioned a father at all. As if there was something not quite right about it.

"He yells a lot," Henry commented.

"Okay," Emma grabbed the toy that came in his kid's meal, "why don't we get this open so you and Addie can play..." she wrinkled her nose, trying to figure out what the toy was supposed to be.

"Mine's a telescope," Adelaide announced.

"I think I got a compass!" Henry exclaimed. As Emma helped him open the toy and assemble it, Liam shot a glance at him. Killian just shook his head. Yes, something was wrong, but it wasn't their place to get involved. Besides, Henry seemed like a happy kid, and Emma didn't seem to be the type to stick around if she was getting hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary**

 **Adelaide celebrates a good weekend. Emma has a rotten Monday.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **One more week of class, and I get two whole months to myself!**

 **I wanted to send a special shout out to my FFN readers. I try to respond to comments, but the system here is kinda crappy, and I don't always get to. I want you to know that I treasure all of them, and appreciate your support! My inbox is always open if you ever wish to chat. I am also xhookswenchx on tumblr and love to meet and talk to people there too.**

* * *

All the physical therapy in the world didn't seem to be helping him any. His hand was a mess, and every time he attempted to play, he wound up wondering if he should just cut the offending limb off. Frustrated, he balled his hands into fists and started pounding on the keyboard.

"Brother," Liam wandered into the room. "If you continue to beat that poor piano to a pulp, I'll have to have the law lock you up for aggravated assault."

"It's been a year," he grumbled, "I've had countless surgeries that claimed miracles, therapy that swore I'd regain some movement, and yet, here I am, unable to play ten minutes without having my blasted hand seize up!"

He knew his career was over. He'd been out of the game far too long, his band had long since found other gigs. It wasn't just that though, he would be just fine if fame never found him again, it was the fact that he couldn't even play just to play.

"Addie!" Liam called.

"You can't shout like that!" Killian scolded, "if she's got one of her headaches-"

"Then your piano massacre would have sent her into a vomiting rage." When Killian lowered his head in shame, Liam patted him on the back. "She's fine, we just finished a round of Mario Cart."

"I do hope she murdered you," Killian smirked.

"You and I both know she cheats-"

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to get the turtle shells," Adelaide giggled as she joined them, "what's up?"

"Your father's having a bit of a tantrum," Liam informed her.

"I heard," she sat down on the piano bench, forcing Killian to scoot over. He didn't even ask what she was doing, because he already knew. "You know, there's one song you play really well..."

He laughed as he heard the familiar chords echoing through the room. It was true, if there was anything he could play with just one hand, it was "Heart and Soul."

"Are you going to join in or not?" She asked.

"I'll cave," he grinned as he started to play the melody, humming along as they played. He wasn't sure how such a simple tune could soothe him so easily. Only moments ago, he was attempting to reduce the piano to a pile of wood and strings. "Hey," he chuckled as Adelaide started messing around, embellishing her part as much as possible, "who said you could get fancy?"

"Another round?" she teased.

"One more," he agreed, making sure to keep up with her improv with a little embellishment of his own.

"Only you two would turn that silliness into something that could rival Beethoven," Liam rolled his eyes as they finished.

"You're just jealous that the musical gene skipped you," Killian taunted.

"And the Mario Kart gene," Adelaide added.

"Ha. Ha." He grumbled, "you're both very funny, now shut up."

"We should get ice cream," Killian said. When Adelaide and Liam gave him confused glances, he sighed, "come on, Addie's just had two good days in a row, isn't that cause for a celebration?"

"We should invite Emma and Henry," Adelaide suggested.

"We probably shouldn't," Killian said. He would have loved to invite her, but he was pretty sure it was inappropriate. It wasn't like she was his daughter's teacher, but he was pretty sure calling up the person who watched after Adelaide on an almost daily basis was crossing a line. Plus, she had a boyfriend...or husband...he wasn't quite sure what their relationship was, but Henry made it pretty clear the guy had a temper.

"Why?" She asked, "they're fun!"

Killian looked over at Liam, who looked like he was about to take Adelaide's side. _Some help._ "It doesn't work that way," he said, trying to come up with an acceptable excuse, "we can't badger her. We made the offer last time, so, if she wants to hang out again, it's her turn to ask." That sounded good enough, and if Liam's shrug and nod was any indication, it would seem as if he agreed.

* * *

Emma was having a rotten day. Neal had stumbled upon some of her apartment listings, and made a big deal about them. She wasn't ready to let him know she was leaving, and the lie she told about helping a friend didn't seem to go far.

Then, he brought up her lunch date with the Jones'.

So basically, this morning, she discovered he was having her followed, assumed she was sleeping with one, or both of them, and that she was leaving him so she could continue her sordid affair.

God the man loved making up stories to make her look bad.

It turned into a huge mess of an argument, one of the worst yet, and it ended with him reminding her, once again, how much she needed him, and she'd stop screwing around if she knew what was good for her. She wasn't able to argue after that, because he'd stormed out of the apartment, door slamming behind him.

"Earth to Miss Swan," someone snapped their fingers, and Emma shook the memories away. Killian was standing in front of her desk with a silly smirk on his face.

"Sorry," she muttered, "zoned out, I guess. I...didn't call you, did I? Addie isn't here."

"Addie's been at the doctor's most of the day," he said, "I came by to drop off her new medication. Whale wanted to try something new. She seems to like him."

"Oh," she spun around and pulled Adelaide's medicine out of the cabinet, "just need you to sign a few papers, and we can make the trade. I'm glad she likes Whale. He's pretty good with kids."

He frowned and sat down, "are you alright, love?"

"Yes," she said, a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her further as he started filling out the authorization forms for the meds.

"She went the whole weekend without a headache," he mentioned, "hasn't happened in months. Then, she's actually made it through most of the day without one today. I suppose the stress of a new doctor didn't help much, but almost three days is a good thing."

"It's a very good thing," she said. As long as she could push the subject away from her, and towards Adelaide, maybe she could hold herself together for the duration of his stay. It wasn't his fault Neal was jumping to conclusions, but having Killian so close wasn't making things easy. If Neal had her followed to the mall, who was to say he wasn't keeping tabs on her around town? "Besides the new meds, did he come up with anything new?"

"Not much," he sighed, "but, he isn't beating a dead horse, either. He's trying a few different things, like the meds, and a more restricted diet. That part sucks for a ten year old, but he wants to make sure nothing is helping to trigger these things."

"Yeah, that does suck, but I'm guessing he's planning on having you reintroduce things along the way?"

"Aye."

"It's possible that could be a factor," she agreed, "maybe they'll slow down if the extra triggers are out of the way."

"He's got us going to Jersey next month to see some specialist," he said, "which means running all those bloody tests again, and then some. But, I suppose something could have been missed, and since her migraines seem to be getting worse, perhaps something's evolved. Not that I'd expect those other damned morons I hired to figure it out. You really are a godsend Miss Swan."

"I didn't do anything special," she tried to dismiss it. She _didn't_ do anything special. Her job was to take care of the kids, and Adelaide needed someone who could do more. So, she did what she had to do to get the help the girl needed. Right?

"Emma..." The use of her first name caught her attention, and the look on his face said he could see right through her. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong. You hardly know me. I get it. But, at least let me know you'll be okay."

When was the last time someone had actually shown concern like that? Well, aside from her friend, Mary Margaret. But this was different. He wasn't prying, he just wanted to know that she'd be fine. "I'll be okay," she assured him.

"Good," he smiled, "here's that paperwork." They made the switch and Emma filed everything away. "I'll see you around?" He asked as he stood to leave.

"I'm leaving him," she blurted out, "my boyfriend. I mean, I'm planning on leaving...I just...don't know how and he's suspicious now, and I need him to be in the dark until I'm gone." She laughed, "I have no idea why I just told you all that, but things kind of escalated this morning and that's why I'm half out of it today."

"Oh..."

Oh shit, she just scared him off. "Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. When things escalated..."

It was the same touchy subject everyone seemed to want to avoid, "oh! God, no. Just yelling. He may be an asshole, but he's never laid a hand on me. Still, I need to leave. Should have left a long time ago, but I was trying to make it work."

"For Henry?" He asked. She nodded. "Perhaps your family can help?"

"No family," she said, "and I'd rather not drag my friends into it. I haven't even told them...so...on the off chance you ever meet them?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut," he promised. "But if you need anything-" he held up his hand when he noticed she was about to interrupt, "I'm here. Even if you just want to vent."

She wanted to ask why, but instead, just thanked him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma sort of confides in her best friends, and Killian falls back into the pattern of blame and self loathing when a certain anniversary is around the corner.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Thanks everyone, for giving this fic a shot! I'm really enjoying the journey!l and appreciate all your comments and kudos. :) seriously, when I'm having a bad day, I often scroll through the comments and the love lifts me up.**

* * *

Adelaide's visits seemed to thin out over the next couple weeks, and while Emma missed having the girl around, the fact that she seemed to be getting better was a plus. Killian however, didn't seem to let that deter him. He was cautious, especially after she told him about Neal keeping tabs, but he was there. Just as he promised He would be.

Currently though, Emma was in the company of her two best friends. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who also happened to be Henry's teacher this year, and Ruby Lucas-Whale, who didn't work at the school, but had nothing better to do with her time than bug Emma on lunch breaks. Being married to a doctor certainly had its advantages.

"So..." Ruby grinned. That meant the gossip was _really_ good. "I went to see Vic yesterday, and you'll never guess who was leaving the office." Emma had a pretty good idea, Killian had mentioned they had a couple follow ups before the trip to Jersey, but she wasn't about to talk. For the most part, she'd kept silent about her frequent flier. It was no one else's business anyway. The only one who really knew about Adelaide and her father's visits to the school was Mary Margaret, and that was only because she'd witnessed it.

Over the past couple weeks though, Mary Margaret noticed there was a lot more hanging out, (at work and then, sometimes not) and a lot less visits from a sick kid. Still, Emma remained tight lipped on the matter. The fact that Ruby hadn't noticed actually surprised her.

"Who?" Mary Margaret asked, most likely suspecting their best frenemy, Regina Mills.

"Killian Jones," Ruby almost whispered. "It's funny how he's been here almost six months, and this town is tiny, and this is the first time I've seen him."

"Tell me you didn't harass him," Emma groaned.

"Not this time," Ruby shrugged, "he had his kid with him. But next time-"

"Leave him alone," Emma scolded. "If the fact that he rarely steps into public isn't a big enough hint that he doesn't want to be bothered, I don't know what is."

"Wow," Ruby looked offended, "are you his publicity manager all of the sudden?"

"Didn't you know?" Mary Margaret asked, "he and Emma are thick as thieves."

" _Really_?" Emma sighed.

"And you didn't tell me?" If Ruby wasn't offended before, she was really offended now. "Why did you tell MM?"

"I didn't."

"I've seen him come by..." Mary Margaret said. "What does Neal think about that?"

"What does your fiancé think about you ogling Killian Jones while you're supposed to be teaching the kids?" Emma snapped. "He comes by because he has business here. End of story." It wasn't a complete lie, even if his last two visits had absolutely nothing to do with Adelaide. Ruby opened her mouth, but Emma shushed her, "no. I'm not getting you an autograph."

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted. "Mean. We've been listening to him for ages, and he actually talks to you, and you won't even help a sister out."

"He's a person, you know," Emma said, "and he's got a lot going on. I'm not going to take advantage of our friendship." Wait. Did she just say that? Were they _actually_ friends? For awhile, Emma just assumed they were acquaintances, who had a mutual interest in his daughter's health. But that line blurred somewhere along the way.

"Friendship?" Mary Margaret asked, "you've been blatantly denying that for weeks, and now, suddenly, he's your friend? Emma, what's going on?"

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "you've been acting funny lately." Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, and she gasped, "you're like actually _doing_ something with Jones, aren't you?"

If Emma had a drink, it would have been all over her desk at the moment. "No!" She shouted. Really? What kind of a person did they take her for? She may have been preparing to leave Neal, (even though they weren't aware of that) but she would never cheat on him. (Even if he accused her of it anyway.) "He needed a friend, we get along, and I don't harrass him for autographs and favors, so I guess I just won by default."

"You can't win the lottery by default," Ruby sighed, "what if he falls in love with you? Oh my god! Talk about your children winning the genetic lottery!"

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret frowned, "shame on you. She's with Neal!"

Okay. She had to tell them. She was getting a little sick of pretending to be in a relationship she'd already mentally checked out of. Plus, there was the fact that she'd hopefully be gone by the end of the week. "Yeah, not for much longer."

"You're leaving him?" Mary Margaret asked. It was no secret that her friends didn't really care for him, but they usually kept their opinions to themselves. The tone in Mary Margaret's voice today though, was filled with relief.

"Long story," she shrugged. Really, she only wanted to give the details to Killian, who'd been an amazingly good listener. "It was over a long time ago. I was just too blind to notice."

"Trading up?" Ruby teased.

"Not trading at all," Emma said, "it's just going to be me and Henry for awhile. Maybe forever."

* * *

"Well, well," Liam pulled up a chair and set it next to the spot Killian had claimed on the deck, "look who's brooding." He grabbed the tabloid Killian had been glaring at and tossed it to the side. "You need to stop that," he scolded, "reading that trash they print isn't going to do you any favors."

"They're right to blame me," he sighed.

"Really?" Liam asked, "because, if I recall, the fault lies solely with the drunken arse who ran that red light."

Okay, so maybe legally, it wasn't his fault, but the fact that they were all in the car in the first place was. "We never took Addie anywhere," he said, "pictures of her, even mentions of her name...they were few and far between. We tried so hard to protect her from that spotlight, that she never really got to be a kid, and she didn't really reap the benefits of being the child of a celebrity."

"You were doing what you thought was best," Liam reminded him.

"I know," he agreed. "I felt so horrible, that week of the premiere, when she begged us to let her go, I couldn't say no. I figured it was just one night, let her play princess, right?"

"Milah didn't see it that way," Liam said, "I remember you complaining about it."

"She didn't want to go at all," Killian sighed, "but my stubborn arse convinced her. We never would have been in that car if it weren't for me. It's my fault she's gone, and it's my fault Addie can't go a day without suffering. Not to mention that she's lost her mother way too soon."

"Because you're psychic, and you knew some bloody wanker was going to t-bone you, right?"

"Not the point," Killian growled.

"Look, brother," Liam said, "you can blame yourself all you want, but I'm telling you, you had no control over what happened that night. It's been a year-"

" _Almost_ a year," Killian corrected, "next week."

"Bloody hell. That's what's got you all bent out of shape, isn't it?"

"You can't just get over the love of your life, mate."

"No," Liam said, "but reading those damned papers isn't going to help you move on. Look, it hurts. It will always hurt. You and Addie will always have that missing piece in your hearts, but, it won't always be so painful, and it is okay to move on."

"Move on?" Killian snorted, "you can't seriously think-"

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, you'll meet someone who makes you feel a little less broken." When Killian just laughed at the idea, Liam shook his head, "you really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"As much as you may hate to admit it, you're happy here. Addie's finally got that normal life you always wanted for her. She's happier here too, and I know once you've figured out these headaches, she'll be even happier. Then there's you, my dark and brooding little brother-"

"Oi! Watch who you call little!"

Liam laughed, "as I was saying, you're much happier now than you were when you moved out here. Hell, you're even making friends!"

"By friends, you mean, you?" Killian asked. "Or the various citizens I have to deal with if I want a latte?"

"Emma."

Killian didn't deny it, but it bothered him that he wasnt as sneaky as he thought he was. For the time being, he tried to keep it quiet, not wanting her boyfriend to catch on before she was able to leave. (Then, God, when the rest of the world figured out where he was, the media would be all over her.) The last thing she needed was for him to be another problem in her life.

"I hear you chatting with her when you think no one listening," he said, "and I know you visit her at work when Adelaide isn't sick. Then, there's the conversation you had with her on the porch. You tried to hide, brother, but I'm quite observant."

"It's innocent," he explained, "she needed someone to vent to."

"Right," Liam nodded, "vent about the boyfriend she's leaving." Killian shot him a look, and he shrugged, "I said I was observant, I may have caught a few words here and there."

"Don't say anything," Killian pleaded.

"What have you really got going on with that girl?" Liam asked.

"Nothing," he insisted, "Before you even ask, no. I'm not the reason. She didn't want to talk to her girlfriends about it, because she was afraid he'd find out. She wanted to sue him for custody before he had a chance to figure it out. With any luck, she and Henry should be at the bed and breakfast now, and he'll be getting an unexpected surprise." He sighed and looked at his brother, "about to lecture me about the mess I've found myself in?"

"Not at all," Liam chuckled, "but if he finds out you were her sounding board..."

"I know, I know," he grumbled. But honestly, he didn't care. Emma wasn't happy, and when he said he'd be there, he meant it, even if he _did_ wind up having to deal with a little fallout.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Summary**

 **Everything goes to hell for Emma, and she runs to the only person she knows won't go hysterical. ***Hey guys, just a warning, this chapter does have some implied domestic violence. There is no graphic scene, no insane description, but I feel you should be warned, should it be a trigger for you. (I would like to say this is the only chapter, but it happened, so the characters will be referencing the incident now and then in the future.)*****

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Okay, so I have one last assignment to turn in today, and after that, my biggest stressor will be gone, and I will once again start getting the last of Beautiful Hell up. :) Until then, enjoy some Piano Man!**

* * *

Neal wasn't supposed to be home. Once again, he'd left work early, and even though Emma had already packed the car, she was still getting Henry ready to go when he walked in the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just doing a little shopping," she answered, hoping her tone didn't betray her. He didn't comment, and she took Henry into his room to get his coat. She didn't tell her son they were leaving permanently, though he may have figured something out while she packed. He was still little, and little kids told secrets, even when they didn't really mean to, so she figured explaining it to him once they were at the inn would be a better option.

"We're not coming back, are we?" He whispered, confirming what she already knew.

"Kid..." God, her heart broke. She didn't want to separate him from his father, but things just weren't good in their home. She couldn't let him grow up thinking it was okay to be an asshole to everyone, including the people you were supposed to love.

"It's okay," he said, in an extremely mini-adult way. Sometimes, his understanding of things really surprised her. "He yells, and I get scared." Then, there was that. She hated that she had pretty much allowed him to feel afraid in his own home for so long.

Emma wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Everything's going to be okay," she promised. Maybe a little too soon.

"Emma?" Neal walked into the room, and he didn't sound happy. She let go of Henry, and turned around to see her almost ex holding a packet in his hand.

 _Shit._

"What the hell is this?"

* * *

Killian stopped pounding on the piano long enough to hear someone pounding on the door. Quickly, he got up to answer, and as he got closer, he could have sworn he heard crying.

 _Shit._

He opened the door, and saw Emma, in tears, holding Henry as close as possible, he was sobbing hysterically too. "Jesus," he whispered as he let them in, "what happened?" If the marks on Emma were any indication, Neal had gotten his papers earlier than anticipated.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I didn't know where else to go. Ruby and Mary Margaret would be hysterical-"

"Here," he said, reaching for Henry, "let me see the lad." They needed to both calm down, and he needed to somehow make that happen. He was surprised that there was no protest from the boy as he pulled him into his arms. "Come on," he said, leading Emma into the living room. "Sit down, and we'll get this all sorted. Did you call the police yet?"

"No." She looked at him like he was crazy. He sat down next to her, Henry still clinging on to him like his life depended on it. "My best friend...her fiancé...he _is_ the police. I can't let them-"

"Emma, you can't let _him_ get away with this," he reasoned. Whatever was holding her back, he wasn't sure, but he figured it was a mix of fear and pride. "He can't hurt you here," he assured her, "and if you can get him behind bars, you won't have to worry about him hunting you down."

"Okay," she nodded, "can I borrow your phone? He smashed mine..."

"Of course." He wanted to kill the guy, but he knew that would only land him in jail. "I left it in the kitchen. Why don't I get Henry set up at the table? Liam and Addie should be back any minute with some dinner. He's getting pizza, so there'll be plenty for two more. I'm assuming you two haven't eaten?"

"We can't-"

"Can't what?" He stood up, "hang out with some friends for a bit? Let's get this taken care of, okay?" He took Henry into the kitchen and sat him on the table so he could get a good look at him. The boy's eyes were red and puffy, but it looked like that was just from the crying. "Hey," he said, "are you okay?" Henry nodded, but didn't speak. "I've got to get the phone to your mother," Killian explained, "if I get you a juice box and some crackers, will you be alright for a couple minutes?" Emma was going to have to rehash everything, and Henry really didn't need to be present for that phone call. (Though he was pretty sure the cops would want to talk to him once they arrived.)

"Yeah," he sniffled. Killian lifted him off the table, and set him on a chair. After putting together a quick snack, Killian grabbed his phone and went back to Emma.

It took some time, but just as Liam and Adelaide returned with dinner, the police pulled up as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Liam asked as Killian ushered them inside.

"Long story," he sighed, then looked down at his daughter, "Henry's in the kitchen, and he could use a little cheering up. Think you can help?" She nodded, and bounded towards the kitchen.

"Can you get the kids started on dinner?" Killian asked, "I don't want them worrying-"

"I've got it," Liam said, "and am I correct in assuming we'll be having a couple guests for a few days?"

"I wouldn't ask without clearing it through you," he said. He may have been the one to buy it, but the house belonged to his brother, no matter how much Liam insisted otherwise.

Liam just laughed and went towards the kitchen. Killian took it as a "yes," instead of the, "why are you even asking? You know the answer, idiot," it was supposed to be.

In the span of what seemed like seconds, Killian met David, one of the youngest sheriff's he'd ever seen in his life. He was followed by a couple deputies, and Killian led them to the spare room that Emma had taken refuge in. He left for the kitchen to hang out with his brother and the kids, knowing that the last thing Emma would want was an audience.

Henry was still quiet, but the fact that he was eagerly eating his piece of pizza had Killian feeling a little less worried about his well-being. Adelaide, of course, chattered on as she picked at her pizza. He felt a little guilty about that one, letting her cheat for a night. Still, after two weeks of eating the blandest crap ever, she begged, and swore she wouldn't complain if she got a headache. Now, he figured, with her mouth running a mile a minute, she probably wouldn't be getting enough pizza in her to make a difference.

Eventually, David retrieved Henry so he could ask him a few questions. Afterwards, he worked up an emergency restraining order for Emma, and then, they were on their way out, assuring her that they'd find Neal. (Apparently, a couple deputies had already checked out the apartment, and found it empty.)

"The kids have been kind enough to leave us some pizza," Killian informed her, once the house was quiet again.

"It's getting late," she said softly, "I should probably get to the inn..."

"Maybe you could stay?" He asked. "At least for the night," he explained, "we have the room, and then, you and Henry won't be alone, should he come back. We can hide your car in the garage too, if you'd like."

She looked like she was about to bolt, but then, relented. "You mean I haven't interrupted your lives enough already?"

"You haven't interrupted anything," he said, "like I told you, love, we've got plenty of room."

He was surprised when she said yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Summary**

 **Killian and Henry do a little male bonding. Just a fluffy little interlude. (With a little bit of angst...)**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Hey, so I've got some catching up to do with posting. I've got a bit written but haven't had a chance to post. BH is coming too! Also, I have a giveaway going on at Pocket Captain Swan. Find it on Facebook, and enter! There are literally 2 people entered, so chances are good, you could win a set of Pocket Captain Swan dolls, or Pocket Emma or Pocket Killian. :)**

* * *

"What are you doing?" A little voice asked.

Killian picked up his head from the piano, and looked to see Henry standing in the doorway. "Letting out a little frustration," he said. "Did I wake you?" He certainly hoped his little tantrum hadn't carried through the house. The room Emma and Henry had claimed was far enough away, that the sound shouldn't have been a problem.

"No," Henry shrugged, "I had to pee, and heard you when I was going back to bed."

He laughed, (blunt as ever, that boy) and made room on the bench, "come on over." Henry gave him a funny look, but then shrugged and took a seat next to him. "Have you ever played a piano?" Henry shook his head. "Give her a go."

"Really?" Henry looked up at him, as if he didn't believe that he was just given permission to play with the instrument. Killian nodded, and Henry went to it. Cautiously at first, he pressed a few different keys, seemingly amused that he was the one making the sound, then all bets were off. After a couple minutes of pounding on the keys, he stopped and frowned, "it doesn't sound like music."

"Well, you have to put the notes in some kind of order," Killian explained. When Henry just gave him a confused look, he continued. "I'll teach you an easy one. Can you point your fingers for me?" When Henry did as he was told, Killian took his little hands and placed them on the right keys. "My mother taught me this when I was just a little younger than you," he said, "it's fun." He guided Henry through a round of "Chopsticks," explaining the count and the notes to the little boy who seemed to be giving his undivided attention. After a couple more rounds, he let Henry try by himself, offering a bit of help here and there, when it was needed.

"I did it!" Henry exclaimed once he got it down. The excitement in his voice made him sound as if he had just invented the wheel. "Can you teach me more?"

"I don't see why not." Adelaide didn't need much of his help anymore when it came to music. She'd picked it up just as easily as he had as a child. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she surpassed him sooner, rather than later. It was kind of a nice feeling, having someone to teach again. "Let's start from the beginning?" Henry nodded eagerly. "Alright, then..."

Henry's hands were still little, and that made it a little more difficult, so Killian stuck with the basics. He brought out a few blank sheets of music out, and grabbed the pencil he always kept at the piano. Quickly, he filled it with notes and letters, not missing the fact that his little student was concentrating hard on what was going on.

"Let's start with treble," he said.

"Okay?" Henry wrinkled his nose, seemingly irritated with the fact that he was confused already. "Is this hard, like math?"

"I won't lie and say it's easy," Killian said, "but it's more fun than math."

"You know," Emma said, "lessons from Killian Jones will put me in the poorhouse." Killian and Henry both looked up from the piano to see Emma walking into the room. How long had she been there? She definitely had a black eye, and likely a few more hidden bruises, but it wasn't horrible, and despite the rough night, she had a big smile on her face. "I hope you have a good job lined up," she teased Henry and pinched his cheek.

"Are you 'spensive, cuz you're on the iPods?" Henry asked Killian.

"I actually don't charge," he chuckled, "but I suppose that would be a legitimate reason for high rates."

"Don't let me stop you," she smiled at the two of them as she made her way over to the couch. Henry quickly turned back to the piano, ready to go again.

* * *

She watched them for the better part of an hour, just plunking the keys, discussing the scales, and learning how to read the notes. Killian didn't seem to care that they had an audience, but Henry would turn around and scowl at her from time to time.

It really was sweet to watch, but it also made her heart ache. This man hardly knew her son at all, and yet, there he was, spending time with him, no questions asked. Why did she have to beg Neal to pay attention, when Henry was his own flesh and blood?

"What are you three doing up so bloody early?" Liam asked, startling everyone.

"I'm an insomniac," Killian stated, "you know that."

"I had to pee!" Henry announced. Liam laughed, but Emma groaned. She'd have to talk to him about announcing bodily functions again sometime soon.

"I couldn't find Henry," Emma said. "So, I wandered around until I stumbled upon a lesson."

"You're teaching?" The look Liam gave his brother was a mixture of confused and impressed. "It's been awhile since you've done something other than pound the life out of the instrument."

"To be fair," he said, "We've only just started working with the right hand. I can't make any promises for the left."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You don't know?" Killian asked. Emma shook her head. Sure, there were rumors and tabloid trash printing whatever they could about the great, disappearing act of Killian Jones, but no source that she could trust. She'd heard that he'd gotten screwed up so bad, that he'd never play again, but in the time that she'd gotten to know him, he seemed just fine.

Killian got up from the bench and walked over to the couch where Emma sat. He pushed back his sleeve and showed her the numerous scars that covered his hand and wrist. "Some are from the accident, others are from the countless surgeries I've had attempting to fix the problem. It works to an extent, but seizes up, especially when I try to play."

"So the trash papers got something right," she said, "even if they exaggerated...a lot."

"Aye, I can't play," he nodded. "So, I disappeared."

"Don't you write and produce, too?" Emma asked, "not being able to play shouldn't keep you from doing what you love-"

"Morning!" Adelaide bounded into the room, unusually chipper for a kid at such an early hour. She watched as Killian greeted his daughter, and she understood.

He looked back at Emma and smiled, but it looked sad, "she lost her mother..."

"I get it," she said. He didn't owe her any explanations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma gets good news, and Killian isn't sure he's ready to let her go just yet.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Been a few days! Working on two stories has my mind going in many directions. But, worth it. I love them both.**

* * *

Mary Margaret and Ruby found out, and before the weekend was over, Emma had invested entirely too much time trying to calm them down. Finally, she silenced her phone, texting each of them, stating she just wanted to focus on Henry.

Henry, on the other hand, seemed fine. Killian had insisted they hang out until Neal was behind bars, and the kid didn't hesitate to get comfortable. It was cute, how he followed Killian around like a puppy, no matter how much she tried to get him to stop. By mid-Sunday, Liam commented on the amount of time being spent at the piano, stating that his brother normally gave up in frustration after only a few minutes. (Between Henry, Adelaide, and Killian, the piano room didn't find silence the entire weekend.)

Whether Henry was actually interested in the piano, or just reveling in the fact that he had Killian's undivided attention, she wasn't sure, but they both seemed to be getting something out of the lessons.

When Monday rolled around, Emma called in and kept Henry home from school. She didn't want to bother trying to cover anything up, and she didn't want to put Henry at risk, should her ex attempt to retaliate. Later that morning, David called to say they'd arrested Neal.

"You weren't exaggerating when you said you clawed the hell out of him to get away..." David had mentioned. "But then, I really shouldn't be surprised."

That had made her smile. Knowing that she not only fought to get away, but that she'd roughed him up enough for others to notice? Well, that was doing wonders for her ego.

"You look thrilled," Killian said when she walked into yet another lesson.

"You should be too," she said, "we can be out of your hair by tonight."

"Emma, you don't have to just up and leave." He looked less than thrilled. Not exactly the reaction she expected.

"Can we stay, momma? Please?" Henry begged.

"We all knew this was temporary," she sighed, "everything is fine now-" Killian's phone rang, cutting her off, but she could tell by the look on his face, the conversation wasn't over.

He left the room for a couple minutes, then returned, coat in hand, "I've got to get Addie, love. Don't take off just yet?"

He looked desperate, and she couldn't understand why. He owed her nothing, and he'd already given her and Henry so much. Still, he just wanted her to hear him out. It wouldn't kill her to give him that. "Go get Addie," she said, "I'll still be here."

To say he looked relieved was an understatement. There was so much more to it than that, though she couldn't quite place it. Once he was out the door, Henry gave her a dirty look, "he said we could stay."

Great, now she looked like the bad guy. "Kid...we were never meant to stay past a few days. I know we've been having fun here, but we have to get back to our own lives, and we have to let them get back to theirs."

"Will we see them again?" He asked, "or are we leaving like you tried to leave dad?"

"Come here," she held out her arms, and lifted him up into a hug, "this is different. You know we had to leave that apartment. Liam, Killian, and Addie are our friends. We aren't running away, we're just getting our own space. We'll see them again. Probably a lot." At least, she _hoped_ they'd be seeing them a lot.

* * *

It was temporary, he _knew_ that. But one weekend was not enough. Emma and Henry had somehow brought light back into his secluded, dark little world, and he wasn't ready to let that go just yet.

How on earth anyone could mistreat Emma (or _anyone_ , for that matter. What the hell was wrong with people?) was beyond him. She was the sweetest, most caring person he'd ever met. Then, there was Henry, the ignored son. Did his father know how truly amazing the boy was?

Then, there was Adelaide. His little girl who was in constant pain, and could often be found in tears. She missed her mother, the heartache more painful than anything the migraines could throw at her. Now, she smiled, not just a little bit, but often. Something he and Liam hadn't been able to get her to do, despite their best efforts.

Yet somehow, the girl who was coming home sick more often than not, always had a smile on her face.

Today was a different story though. A substitute nurse meant Adelaide was just given her medicine and being sent home.

"Emma lets me sleep," she pouted.

God, she was going to be crushed when she found out Emma was leaving the house. He'd wait until the headache was gone before he broke the news. He and Liam had explained the situation, so she knew it wasn't permanent, but that didn't mean the kid wouldn't have high hopes.

The second she was in he door, Adelaide sought out Emma and complained about the horrible substitute. Well, crap, how was he supposed to talk to Emma if she was occupied?

He didn't interrupt their conversation, and kept his distance so as not to eavesdrop.

It was a strange feeling, watching her take care of his little girl. Seeing as she was the nurse, he knew this was a common occurance, but actually seeing it happen? It tugged at his heart. They really had bonded, and that shouldn't have surprised him. He watched Emma get her a glass of water, talk her down from her agitated state, and then walk her out of the kitchen and to her room.

How the _hell_ did she do that?

Adelaide wasn't a difficult child by any means, but when she was in a mood, the best anyone could do was let her ride it out.

"Sorry," Emma said, rejoinjng him in the kitchen.

"For what?"

"Going into nurse mode when I'm off the clock," she said, "I wasn't trying to step on your toes..."

"She went to you," he reminded her, "and it looks like you two have a little routine down."

"Routines help," she sighed, "so, I'm not too happy with someone disrupting that. I should stop hiding and go back to work. Neal's in jail, and he's got no one to bail him out, so I'll be safe."

"About that..." No time like the present, right? "Look, this arrangement isn't so bad, is it? I mean, I get where you're coming from, and we all understand it's temporary, but why waste your money at a hotel? You can look for an apartment while you're here."

"Because we don't belong here," she said, "we've invaded your space long enough-"

"You've invaded nothing," he laughed, "we've all enjoyed having you here. Why on earth would you think you don't belong?"

She gave him an incredulous look, but then shook her head. Whatever she as about to say was abandoned, and replaced with, "it's complicated."

"What's a few more days?" He shrugged, "I'll even help you find a place f you're that eager to leave, but don't hole yourself up in a hotel, love. We've got the room." He didn't want to scare her off. She was the first real friend he'd had in such a long time, and he didn't want to lose that. (And maybe there was more to it, but he wasn't quite ready to explore that just yet...) "We all get along, too," he teased, "that's a plus." She laughed at that, so he counted it as a good thing.

"You really don't mind?"

"Of course not," he assured her, "and just in case that wanker bails, you won't be alone in a hotel room."

"He can't bail," Emma grinned, "he called me to bail him out. I'm a last resort, which means his daddy can't help him...or won't help him. Doesn't matter. He's stuck."

"He called you?" The guy was a bigger ass than Killian had previously thought. Emma nodded, seemingly amused with the situation. "Well, since the apartment is empty, we could always go grab some of your things and store them. So you don't have to start from scratch when you find a place."

"I could go for that," she nodded. "There's a television I just bought that I really hated parting with..."

"Then we'll be sure to retrieve it," he assured her. "This weekend, perhaps?"

"Sure," she nodded. Her mood seemed lighter, even though part of her still seemed hesitant over the arrangement. "Just...you'll let me know, right? If we're too much of a nuisance?"

They weren't anywhere close to being even a slight bother. (Quite the opposite, actually.) Still, her stupid ex had probably spent most of the relationship putting silly ideas in her head, which was probably why she felt as she did. "I doubt you'll be hearing such ridiculous nonsense from me," he stated. She laughed again, and he let out a sigh of relief.

They were here, they were safe, and hopefully, the fresh start would be enough for her to realize she was worth so much more than her damned ex gave her credit for.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't want to go!" Adelaide shouted, "and you can't make me!"

Emma heard the commotion all the way down in her room, where she was attempting to help Henry do his homework. "What's going on, momma?" He asked.

"Not really sure, kiddo," she answered. After being in the Jones household for almost two weeks, she learned one thing: Adelaide was the most well behaved child on the planet. Even when she was in a mood, she didn't throw full on temper tantrums.

She could hear Killian saying something, and it sounded strained, as if he was trying hard to keep his cool.

Their trip to Jersey was supposed to be this weekend, and with each passing day, Adelaide had gotten more and more adamant that she didn't want to go. Today, the minute Emma had brought them home from school, she'd had a fit when she saw her dad packing. The result had been a slammed door, and then everything escalated.

"I'm getting better!" Adelaide insisted.

Emma stopped what she was doing and looked up. That sounded like it was right outside her door.

Sure enough, the door flew open, and Adelaide came storming in. "Tell him I'm better, Emma! Tell him!"

"Don't you dare put her in the middle!" Whatever cool he'd had flew out the window. "I'm done trying to reason with you Addie. We're leaving tomorrow after school. You've got thirty seconds to get your butt upstairs and start packing. "

"Or what?" Adelaide sassed, "you'll drag me along, kicking and screaming?"

"If I have to!"

"Emma!" The look on her face was nothing short of desperate.

"It's not really my place, kid," Emma said. Adelaide scowled. "I know you're feeling a little better," Emma told her, "and that's great, but, you're still sick. Your dad is just trying to help."

"By making me go see doctors who want to just stick me with needles," she sobbed, "and they're gonna use all those big, scary machines."

"I'm sorry," Killian frowned, "she really doesn't need to be putting you in the middle-"

"It's okay," she insisted, "you're both stressed, and that's not helping anything."

"We don't usually resort to shouting," Killian looked down at his feet, as if he were the one acting like the defiant child.

"It happens," Emma said. She looked over at Henry, who had long since abandoned homework for the entertainment. "Think you can do that English on your own for a few minutes?" He nodded, looking a little irritated that he was being left out. "Okay." She gave him a quick smile before getting up and leaving the room with Killian and Adelaide.

"You're gonna make me go," Adelaide said, once they were all seated in the kitchen, "aren't you?"

"I have no say in the matter," Emma reminded her, "and I get it, you're scared. I know your dad knows that too. But you also have to know that he wouldn't make you do anything that would hurt you. Yes, it can be a pain, and needles suck, but it can only help you. Sometimes, we have to do things we don't like-"

"But I've already done all these things!" She exclaimed, "a ton of times!"

"Things are different now," Killian tried to reason, "you've gotten much worse, and even though you're feeling a little better now, you're still sick. Maybe they'll find something they missed before, and they can stop the headaches for good. I know it's awful, but sweetheart, you can't keep on living like this. You'll be miserable for the rest of your life. Do you really want that?"

"But I'm scared," she sniffled. "The needles hurt, and the machines make scary noises."

"They had to restrain her last time," he told Emma, "she couldn't keep still..."

"What if, I give Doctor Whale a call? You like him, right?"

"Yeah..."

"If he's not busy, maybe he'll let you look at the machines they have?" Storybrooke General was small, but they had the essentials. Plus, Whale owed her a favor or two. "He can tell you how they work. Has anyone done that for you before?"

"No."

Well no wonder the kid was so terrified.

"I bet, that once you get a good look at things, they'll be a little less scary." Emma suggested. Back when she was training, she found that making things fascinating instead of intimidating seemed to help kids who were anxious about procedures.

"And you'll be there?"

"I'll take you myself," she said, "as long as it's okay with your dad."

"That's fine with me," he agreed.

Adelaide's smile was brighter than the sun, "really?" She looked at her dad, "she can come, right? You can get two more plane tickets?"

"Wait, what?" Emma was lost on this one, "I meant I'd take you to our hospital, for a tour..."

"But then you can come with me to the other hospital too!" She said. "And uncle Liam is coming, so you can't leave Henry all by himself, so dad can get you both tickets!"

Emma panicked, and looked at Killian, who seemed equally confused. "I work..."

"Lame excuse," Adelaide stated, "tomorrow is Friday, and we leave after school. You work at the school, and you get out the same time we do. I know, because you've been driving me home for the past two weeks."

Right. She was ten, not two. Half-ass excuses didn't fly.

"Addie," Killian sighed, "let me talk to Emma." When the girl tried to protest, he held up a hand to stop her, "alone, please?"

"Do you want me to go pack?" She asked, sounding as if her world was ending.

"Please?" As soon as she finished tromping up the stair, he groaned. "I'm sorry," he said. "For all of it. You didn't need to hear all that-"

"Hey," she smiled at him, "I already said its okay. It happens. Both of you are under a lot of pressure, and that kind of helps tempers flare."

"Still...we put you in the middle. You're a guest, not a mediator. It's not fair to do that to you."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" He really needed to not beat himself up over this. Parents and kids fought. It was a fact of life. "To help with wayward children now and then?"

"I suppose," he laughed, "but I'm sorry she tried to haggle you into coming. That really wasn't fair. She can be pretty sneaky when she wants to be."

"She's scared," Emma said, "scared kids get desperate."

"You don't have to go," he said, "I can make up some reason for you if you'd like. But...I have no problem swinging it, should you decide that you don't mind being swindled by a ten year old."

"Your brother's going," Emma reasoned, "and I can't ask you to shell out money on my behalf-" It was an easy out, and she wouldn't have to admit anything, other than her reluctance for handouts. That was a perfectly normal excuse, right?

"It's a couple of plane tickets and a hotel room," he shrugged, "it won't break me. Besides, it would be bad form to ask you to pay your own way when your presence has been requested. And Liam's sole purpose for going is to keep an eye on Addie while I'm busy with the doctors, or catching up on meals or sleep. I can talk to him. I'm almost certain he wouldn't mind hanging out with Henry too."

"Killian..."

"If you don't want to go, I understand. But...if the only reason you're saying no is because of the money thing...well...just don't let that be the reason. I'm not worried about it, and I don't think Addie would have made the effort to swindle you if she didn't want you there."

"I'd love to help her out," she sighed, (moment of absolute, and ridiculous truth...) "but I'm absolutely terrified of flying." She could handle being supportive, and she could even handle him wanting to front the money, (because there was no way she wouldn't pay him back) but she'd never been on a plane before, and the thought of it scared the crap out of her. If there'd been time, and she could drive, then sure, no problem, but planes were something she'd rather avoid.

"It's a short flight," he said, "about an hour. So, it wouldn't be too traumatic...and...you wouldn't be alone. I can make a couple calls, and get us all seats together." Right, because even if he'd stayed out of the limelight, he probably still had connections, and he definitely had money if a couple plane tickets didn't put him in the poorhouse.

"And Liam really wouldn't mind having an extra, more mobile kid to police?" Was she really leaning towards saying yes? Was she absolutely insane?

"He really wouldn't," Killian said, "you call Whale, see if you can get Addie in for a little afternoon field trip, and I'll call Liam. If he says yes, would you and Henry like to join us?"

"I still don't know if I can fly..." Really, those big, metal contraptions had no business in the air.

"I have NyQuil and rum. Take your pick, and knock out before we even taxi down the runway."

"Deal." Liam would say no anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma's first plane ride. Killian overhears some girl talk.**

* * *

Liam said yes. _Of course he did._ Now, Emma was stuck on a metal death trap.

When Killian offered NyQuil or rum, she contemplated haggling for both. She chose NyQuil, and immediately realized that she'd chosen poorly. For some, unknown, horrible reason, it wasn't working.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, "we're moving! Look!" He and Adelaide (after about three cinnabons each) had excitedly insisted on sitting together so Adelaide could show him everything there was to know about airplanes. They were currently huddled up against the window, watching as the plane slowly taxied towards the runway.

"No thanks." She said. "I'm good." Her armrests weren't going to survive the short trip. When the plane stopped, she looked across the aisle to where Killian and Liam were sitting. "I can't do this."

"Trade seats with Liam," Killian said. "Quickly, before we get a lecture from the staff."

"Come on, lass," Liam undid his seatbelt, and stood for a quick trade.

"Change of scenery isn't going to help," she said, but she did as she was told. Maybe being away from the two children who were trying desperately to get her to look out the window would help a little.

"Of course not," Liam chuckled as they swapped, "but my brother is damn good at the Vulcan nerve pinch."

"What?" Emma looked over at Killian, who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Buckle up, love," he said, "you'll be fine. I promise no Vulcan nerve pinches, so long as you don't start hyperventilating."

"Mom! Look!" Henry exclaimed, "we're getting ready to take off!" Emma gripped her armrests as the plane readied itself on the runway.

"Give me your hand," he said.

"Not moving." She stated.

He ignored her, and pried her hand from the armrest, taking it in his. She didn't want to think about how it felt, nor did she want to think about why she was worried about thinking about it. Slowly, she released the death grip she had on the other rest. "You'll be fine," he said. "But I do believe they'll charge extra should you destroy the seats."

A little nervous laugh escaped her, but she was still shaking like a leaf. How in the hell was she going to do this all over again on the way home? When the plane started barrelling down the runway, she squeezed her eyes shut. (And maybe squeezed his hand a little too hard...)

"This hunk of metal is never going to stay airborne," she said through gritted teeth. Yes, she was perfectly aware of how planes worked, but no, she didn't want to experience it firsthand. Suddenly, she felt what was most definitely a hand at the base of her neck. Her eyes shot open and she looked over at Killian, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're freaking out, the NyQuil isn't working, the nerve pinch is my last resort. Calm down, love, don't make me use it." He gave her a smirk, and if she wasn't too busy trying to not have an aneurism, she would have punched him.

"You are _not_ funny," she frowned. (She heard Liam laugh.)

"But you're in the air," he shrugged, pulling away the offending hand. "And I didn't have to subdue you. See? We all win." He winked at her, then looked out the window. What he didn't do, was let go of the hand he'd been holding. Not that she made an effort to drop it either, but the fact that he seemed perfectly content to keep hold of her, was both comforting, and unnerving. Why, why, why was she thinking like that?

"Isn't your hand bothering you?" She asked, knowing full well she'd squeezed the life out of it during takeoff. (Maybe, if he said it was bothering him...maybe he'd let go...Maybe he just needed an out that didn't seem awkward?)

"No more than usual," he said, "feel free to continue with your death grip."

"Mom!" Henry wasn't about to start using his indoor voice now. "Look out your window! It's so cool!"

"I'm fine." She said, "I'll just look at the back of the seat in front of me."

Finally, _finally._.. The NyQuil started kicking in. A day late, and a dollar short, but before she could even try to fight it, sleep took over.

* * *

Getting a drugged up Emma off an airplane was quite the difficult task. Somehow, with Liam's help, they managed, but it was still a struggle. The kids found the predicament amusing, giggling all the way to the hotel. He was surprised they'd made it at all.

The biggest shock, though, was when he went to pick them up early the next morning, and both Emma and Henry were wide awake, and ready to go. (After spending two weeks with them, he knew that neither liked mornings very much.)

Adelaide was quiet, but cooperative as they got her checked in, and even as they went about the day. There were the occasional tears, but no tantrums. He wasn't trying to feel hurt, when she asked for Emma, instead of him. He knew the reasons, but it didn't stop the bit of jealousy that snuck in. Despite the sting of rejection though, it was kind of endearing to see them get along so well. Adelaide had been so guarded and depressed since losing her mother, and now, it seemed as if she were opening up again.

Maybe he was too. Even if it wasn't a good idea. _Was_ it a good idea?

Around noon, they took a break so the doctors could talk to Killian, and to get Adelaide lunch. After a quick recap of everything, he went to rejoin his daughter.

"Do you think I'll have the cute doctor all weekend?" He overheard Adelaide ask.

Killian wanted to pretend he hadn't heard that. He wasn't sure which one of the doctors she was referring to, and he didn't particularly want to know either. Part of him wanted to barrel in the room, and tell her she was too young for all of them, the other part of him wanted to give her some girl talk time. (It had been so long since she'd had that...and Emma was just so damn good at it.) He opted to hang back just enough to where he wasn't disturbing, but still close enough to eavesdrop. (Well, he _was_ human...Morbid curiosity and all...)

"Which one is that?" Emma asked.

"The blonde," she answered, matter of factly. Precocious child. She was far too young to be thinking about boys. Especially ones that were entirely too old for her.

"Really?" Emma made a silly face, "I think the brunette is a bit hunkier than the blonde." They giggled. God, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. How long had it been since Adelaide had giggled like that?

"The one with the brown eyes, or the one with the grey hairs?"

"Brown eyes, duh."

He listened to them giggle some more, and mentally scolded himself for feeling the need to punch out old 'brown eyes.' There was that jealousy again. He was going to have to stop that.

"He's cute," Adelaide confirmed, "you can have him, and I can have the other one."

"Grey hair?" Emma teased.

"Ew!"

"He's not so bad!" Emma laughed, "maybe a little older, but he's still good looking."

"My dad has grey hairs," Adelaide informed her, "it's because he's old."

Okay, that was enough, he couldn't stand by and let them talk smack about him like that. (Even though it was something both his daughter _and_ his brother liked to tease him about, he didn't want the whole world knowing that Killian Jones had grey hair.) "Wait a minute!" Killian fully stepped into the room, "I am not old!"

Emma gave him the most adorable little smirk, and he knew she was enjoying this. "Do you really have grey hair?" Good lord, the woman was actually checking!

"He dyes it," Adelaide said.

"I do not!"

"Let me guess," Liam walked in with Henry, who was engrossed in some portable video game she didn't recognize. "someone's making fun of his hair again?" Killian shot him a dirty look, and he laughed. "Go get some food, you two. We'll hold down the fort for awhile."

"You wanna come with us, kid?" Emma asked Henry.

"Nah," Henry said, "I ate, and now I gotta beat this level."

"He's fine," Liam said, "go on."

"Emma?" Adelaide didn't look too thrilled at the fact that Emma was leaving. "You're coming back, right?"

"Of course," she said, "we won't be gone long at all. I just need to get something to eat, and I'll be back before they start up anything else."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He watched as she gave Adelaide a quick hug, and he could almost see the tension disappearing from his little girl.

"The hottie doctors said they'd have more information after lunch," Killian said, "so we're going to be quick about it." He went over to give her a hug, and tried not to laugh at the scowl she was giving him.

"I didn't call them hotties, _dad_ " she sassed, "I can't take you anywhere."

He could have sworn he heard Emma laugh, but straightened up the second he turned to give her a dirty look.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma and Killian go out to lunch, and Emma has her first experience with some wayward fans. Afterwards, Killian does something that leaves them both a little confused.**

* * *

"What sounds good, love?" Killian asked.

"Something quick and simple, but not McDonald's," Emma said, making sure to add: "or any other food in that category."

They settled on a small diner that reminded them of Granny's. As they went over their menus, she swore someone (probably a few someones) was staring. After deciding on something, she set her menu down, and tried her best to keep from looking uncomfortable. Killian looked perfectly at ease.

Right, because he was used to being gawked at. This, however, was new for her.

In Storybrooke, the Jones' were mostly homebodies, and only Emma's two best friends knew she was staying with them. (Surprisingly, neither spilled the beans yet.) At the airport, there had been a couple glances, but they were so rushed, that she didn't feel as if she were being scrutinized.

"Hey," she felt his hand cover both of hers. Looking up, she realized his menu was down, and he was grinning. "What did that napkin ever do to you?" She looked back at her hands and realized she'd been tearing the innocent paper to shreds.

"Sorry..."

"What's wrong?"

"Ready to order?" A red headed girl, who looked barely old enough to hold a job, stood at their table. She didn't seem to be very patient. Emma quickly pulled her hands away from Killian's, not missing the confused look he gave her. The girl just huffed out an irritated sigh as she waited for an order.

"Grilled cheese and a coke," Emma said, hoping to appease the girl.

"Same," Killian stated, "don't skimp on the fries, lass." He gave the waitress a wink. Her response was to roll her eyes and leave the table. He looked back at Emma, "tell me what's bothering you, love."

"People are staring..." She whispered.

"Oh," he frowned, "sorry. Would you prefer to take our food to go?"

It wasn't his fault people didn't have manners. "No," she said, "it's okay...just...weird. I'm not going to wind up in some trash paper, am I?"

"You might..." He admitted, scratching nervously behind his ear. (God, that was adorable.) "maybe not with crappy cellphone pictures though. I think you're okay. The Internet is a possibility..." He sighed, "bloody hell, Swan...I'm sorry. I didn't think. I've managed to avoid the spotlight for so long, that I've forgotten the hassle. The last thing I wanted was for you to have to deal with it."

"Really," she said, "you don't have to apologize for them." She was about to tell him she'd dealt with much worse, but her phone started going crazy. "Shit." Several texts from Ruby, and a couple from Mary Margaret awaited her reply. "We've been here less than twenty minutes!"

The waitress, still unimpressed, returned and practically dropped their plates on the table, then sauntered off.

"Let me see." She handed over her phone and watched as he browsed through the pictures her friends had sent. "It's tame," he said, "but I'd advise your friends not to comment. I'd also recommend not reading any of it." He handed her phone back to her.

She'd browsed tabloids in the line at the supermarket, so she knew what he was trying to say. No matter how innocent the picture, people tended to get nasty. Great. Just what she needed.

They finished their food in silence. It was almost awkward, because it was very apparent that neither wanted to give the onlookers any new material.

On the way back to the hospital, a new message from Ruby popped up.

 _Emma. Don't you dare go radio silence on me. Tell me what's going on!_

She had already told her gossipy friend to keep quiet, but she should have known that Ruby would still dig for details. Figuring silence was her best option, she didn't answer as Ruby's texts got more and more desperate.

 _Tell me why he is holding your hand!_

 _Emma!_

 _Are you with him?_

 _Did you do it?_

 _Tell me!_

 **Sorry. At the hospital, have to turn the phone off.**

It wasn't a complete lie. They were at the hospital.

 _That's a myth!_

Emma giggled as she shut the phone down.

"What's so funny?" Killian asked.

"Nothing much," she shrugged, "my friend is just having a heart attack."

They walked into Adelaide's room, and found that both kids were fast asleep, Adelaide in her bed, Henry, curled up in a chair. Liam was playing the video game that Henry had been previously engrossed in.

"Where did he get that, anyway?" Emma asked. She had to know. No one had taken it out on the plane, and it looked fairly new.

"He won it," Liam said as he shut the game off. "At the arcade. I've got a video, it's pretty cute. I'll send it to you."

"He won a game system?" It looked like something Sony, but she couldn't be sure.

"Aye," he laughed, "cost him almost all the arcade money you gave him, too, but he was damn determined. Bloody cheap wankers didn't include a game though, so we made a pit stop at the game shop before we came back."

"What did he get?" She almost didn't want to know.

"Plants versus zombies," Liam chuckled, "and I can't beat his score."

* * *

Despite the awkwardness of the diner, and the general unpleasantness of being stuck at a hospital all day, the trip wasn't a nightmare. Henry and Liam seemed to be having a blast, (though he knew his brother was nothing but a big kid, and would never balk at the request to spend half the day at an arcade.) and after the kid woke up, they decided to go check out the ice skating rink they'd spotted on the way back to the hospital.

Adelaide seemed a little put out that she was stuck for the time being, but she didn't have much more to endure. Other than the sleep study that would have her stuck overnight. It wasn't something they'd done before, but one of the doctors (the one Adelaide thought was cute...he needed to punch the guy.) had mentioned it. At first, he wasn't really sure what sleep had to do with anything, but figured it couldn't hurt. Maybe there was something about bedtime that was having an effect.

There was little struggle, even after Emma had explained to Adelaide how it all worked. The problem was when his little girl insisted they stay. Killian was eventually able to calm her down. "We'll all be back to pick you up in the morning, and then, we'll go home." She was reluctant, but finally agreed. They both gave her a hug, and after she was all set up, and started drifting off, they left, and went back to the hotel.

What they found when they arrived, was the television on, blaring weird infomercials, and Henry and Liam had each claimed a bed, both knocked out, and unaware that whatever show they'd been watching was long gone. "Must have been a rough day," she laughed quietly as she lifted the dead weight into her arms. Henry didn't even stir.

"Let me-"

"If you say walk me home, I'm going to laugh," she said, "I'm right down the hall."

"Can you at least let me be a bit of a gentleman, love?" he chuckled. She rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face said she wasn't as annoyed as she let on. They made their way the whole three doors down, and he smirked. "There, I saw you safely home."

"Thanks," she laughed, "see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," he nodded, "I have a meeting with her doctors, they're going to go over a few things with me, tell me whether they've found anything useful, and then, we'll be on our way out. I can't thank you enough, Emma. You being here...it's made all the difference for her."

"I didn't really do much of anything," she shrugged.

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"And you give me too much." He was about to say something, but she groaned, "Can I ask you an awkward question?"

"Of course..."

"My hands are a little full...do you think you could get my key out of my coat pocket?"

He smirked at her, "It's only awkward if you ask me to get your key out of your back pocket."

"Cute."

"Which one?" he asked, to which she replied it was on her left. He pulled the key out, unlocked and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said, as he stuffed the key back in her pocket. They were so damn close, and if he wasn't mistaken, she looked just about as nervous as he felt.

"Goodnight, Emma," he practically whispered. Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She seemed a little shocked, but she _definitely_ kissed him back. (Even if it was nothing more than just a peck.)

"Goodnight..." she raised an eyebrow, and she wasn't smiling, but she didn't seem angry.

No, just confused.

Well, at least they were on the same page there.

What the hell was he thinking?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Summar**

 **Things get a little awkward, Emma needs space** **. Later on, they bond over a late night piano session.**

* * *

Just as he suspected they would be, things were incredibly awkward the next morning. Not that Henry or Liam noticed, no, they were too busy taking turns on the damn video game to notice anything that wasn't a brainless, drooling zombie.

Emma, however, wouldn't even look at him. She still didn't act as if she was angry, but she refused to make eye contact with him. He wanted to stop her, ask her to talk, but they didn't have time. Instead, they packed everything up, checked out of their rooms, and went to the hospital.

Adelaide was awake and watching television when they arrived. For the most part, she seemed okay, but he could tell she just wanted to go home. Her face lit up when she saw them. Yeah, she knew she was just a couple hours away from leaving.

It didn't take long to get her packed up, and one of the doctors came in shortly after they arrived to go over all their results.

The most apparent thing, was that the doctors had been incredibly thorough, leaving no avenue unturned, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. They wanted to try a few new things, seeing as they had a few new answers (how in the world had her previous doctors missed the misalignment in her neck? Not that she ever complained about it, and according to the doctor, it was slight, but now that someone was actually discussing it with him, he wasn't sure how it hadn't been brought up before.) and a couple concerns about how she wasn't sleeping very well.

It was a start, and a good one at that. They had something to go on at least, and if he squinted, he could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Whatever was brewing between him and Emma however, was still a jumbled mess. It wasn't lost on him how she was unusually quiet, or how she tried to haggle Liam for the seat next to the kids on the plane...when the kids were the ones who seemed to make her most nervous about flying. She insisted she was fine when the plane started takeoff, opting to just cross her arms than let on that she preferred to have a death grip on something.

And she still refused to look at him.

"Emma," he tried getting her attention once they were in the air, "can we talk?"

"Probably not a good idea," she said, "not with the kids right across the aisle."

She had a point, but he couldn't stand the tension. "Could you at least look at me?" He could tell that she rolled her eyes, but was relieved when she turned her head towards him. "Please don't be mad at me." Killian wasn't the type to beg, but he'd hate to screw everything up over one, stupid move.

Still, she didn't look or act mad, it was just awkwardness, and tension between them. "I'm not mad at you," she said, "I'm just...I don't know...confused? I need space."

"Okay," he nodded, and hoped he didn't look too disappointed. Rather than continue the uncomfortable conversation, (which would be a sure shot to pushing her even further away) he turned his attention towards the window.

He didn't count it as a victory, when less than ten minutes later, she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He. Did. Not.

Nor did he count a win when they returned home, and she was back to her regular, cheerful self.

Maybe there was hope after all.

Maybe he hadn't screwed it all up.

* * *

Emma fumbled around the hall, not wanting to turn the lights on and disturb everyone at one in the morning. Half asleep herself, she couldn't understand why she was unable to slip right back into dreamland.

Whatever the reason, now she was thirsty, and needed water, so she tried not to kill herself on the way to the kitchen. After chugging a glass (her throat felt like the Sahara) she realized that she wasn't the only one awake. Faint sounds from the piano room drifted into the kitchen.

The song was familiar, not one of Killian's, but one written by the artist he was most often compared to. Piano Man wasn't exactly the most cheerful song on the planet, but something about the way Killian was playing it made it sound even more melancholy than usual. Quietly, she snuck towards the room to listen. Up until now, she'd only heard simple children's tunes during his lessons with Henry, and though she'd seen him in concert, something about hearing him play when no one else was around made her stomach do silly little flip flops.

He was just about to sing the chorus for a second time when he noticed her, a shy smile spreading on his face as he silently invited her over. She sat down next to him, as he idly played for a moment. "You know the song?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Care to sing it with me?"

"I don't sing," she laughed, "unless I'm in a _very_ soundproof shower."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "can you open your mouth and make words come out?" When she nodded, he grinned, "good, then you can sing it with me."

"It's your eardrums, buddy," she teased.

"Moving on..." He picked up the song again, and started singing, and figuring she didn't want a dirty look, she did her best to not sound too terrible.

Strangely enough, the song started sounding less upsetting, and more hopeful than before. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd be sitting next to Killian jones and singing with him. (And her voice wasn't making him cringe. It sure was making _her_ cringe though.)

He went through the remaining verses, seemingly impressed that she knew them word for word, (again...who didn't?) stealing glances at her now and then. When they hit that last chorus, he kept his eyes on her, and she couldn't bring herself to look away.

 _Sing us a song, you're the piano man_  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright...

He looked back at the piano and finished out the song, before closing the lid over the keys. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" She giggled, "being the Scuttle to your Sebastian?"

"For humoring me," he said, "and you're a terrible liar. You _do_ sing."

"Do not," she rolled her eyes. "How's your hand?"

"Barely made it," he said. She looked down and noticed it was pretty shaky. "Aye, I'll pay for that tomorrow."

"What happened?" She asked, surprising herself when she actually took his hand in hers.

"Snapped my wrist," he said, "among other things. I was actually told that I was lucky I didn't lose the damned thing. I've gotten to the point where I can play for a bit, but _just_ a bit. You've probably just heard the most I'll be able to play all week."

"My own private concert," she grinned, "something I'll never forget." She looked up at him, and saw he was concentrating pretty hard on the fact that she was holding his hand. "Hey...are you okay?"

"Aye," he sighed, then looked up and met her eyes again. "Are we okay, Swan?"

He had more important things to worry about in his life, and he still worried about whether or not they were okay? She was nothing more than a blip on the radar to him. One day, Adelaide would feel better, his hand would heal, and they would go back to their real lives, and leave her behind. Yes, he was a good friend, and one of the sweetest people she'd ever met, but people like him didn't keep long lasting friendships with nobodies like her.

But...he _did_ kiss her.

What the hell had that been about?

"We're okay," she finally said.

Without even thinking it through, (she'd blame the lack of sleep later) she leaned forward and kissed him. A little slower than last time, maybe a little more cautious, but she kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

She was _not_ getting out of this unscathed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Summary**

 **Things escalate...Emma gets an interrogation...**

* * *

One minute, all he could think about was Emma kissing him, the next, was filled with thoughts of how quickly things were escalating. Her soft, sweet kiss had turned into something a bit more demanding and fiery.

Somehow, they'd gone from heated kisses by the piano, to Emma wrapping her legs around him as he stood and carried her towards his bedroom. It wasn't until they tumbled onto the bed, that he came to his senses. What the _hell_ was he doing?

Okay...he knew what he was doing, and he very much wanted to continue, but this was the same woman who didn't talk to him for a whole day because of one, innocent kiss. Surely hopping into bed with him twenty four hours later would throw her into a full on panic.

"We should stop," he said, and even though every part of him was reacting to her in the most amazing way, they _had_ to put on the brakes.

"Why?" She asked, and dear god, it was breathless, and sexy, and he wanted to just believe that the fallout wouldn't be terrible.

Killian almost gave in when she pulled him down for another kiss. He let out a little groan when she rocked her hips up, giving him just a taste of the friction he was pretty sure they were both craving.

"I can't..." His resolve surprised him, as he pulled back and searched desperately for a reason he really didn't want to find. "I don't have anything," was the best he came up with. That was reason enough, wasn't it? He sat back, and tried not to stare longingly at the beautiful woman who was laid out before him.

A look of confusion crossed her face before she sat up too. It took a second, but it seemed to sink in. "Oh," she said, "but...you're Killian Jones..."

It really should have offended him, but it didn't. Probably because the second the words left her mouth, her eyes went wide, as she realized what she said. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"To imply that I use my star status to lure all sorts of women into my bed?" He quirked an eyebrow, and gave her a little smirk.

"I'm sorry...I don't think you're a man whore...and even if I did, I mean...its your life...Jesus, I'm just digging my own grave here, aren't I?"

"It's fine," he laughed, "I know the stereotype. But...I never perpetuated it." He'd contemplated finding a warm body now and then in an attempt to chase the pain away, but he never could follow through with it. It always felt wrong somehow. "Can I be completely honest?" He asked.

"Of course," she said. Whether or not she believed him, remained to be seen.

"I know it sounds completely false, because fidelity isn't something the famous are known for, but there's only been one."

"Ever?" He couldn't tell if she was shocked or disappointed.

"Aye," he said, "I met my wife when we were young, we got married young, and...it was good..." Well, if a lack of protection wasn't a mood killer, talking about a former lover was a definite nuclear bomb. "No one before-"

"And you were too devastated after," she guessed.

"I'm still learning how to move on," he admitted. "And...this?" He gestured between them, "I mean, yesterday, you wouldn't even acknowledge me, and now, you want me to believe that you won't panic come tomorrow?"

"You caught me off guard," she said, "I didn't know how to react...and...I'm sorry about that. I may not be in the same situation as you, but...this is all new for me too..."

Right. And she'd had even less time to figure out how to move on. From what she'd told him, she'd been with Neal since high school, almost half her life. Even if she had mentally checked out a long time ago, the relationship had only just ended a few weeks ago. "I suppose we're both in the same, clueless boat," he chuckled, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm okay with this," she said, "and I promise I won't panic later."

"I still don't have anything," he reminded her.

"I'm on birth control," she stated. He didn't answer right away, still unsure of his own self control. She was offering herself up on a silver platter, and he was still worried about...what? What was he worried about?He wanted her dammit, and she was making it _very_ clear that she wanted him too. "I'm clean..." She giggled, "if that's what you're worried about. I made sure to get tested for everything under the sun, just in case a certain dipshit decided to leave me with a parting gift."

"That's not it," he sighed.

"We could always just fool around a little," She offered, "I mean, you only really just have my word, but I can show you my pills. Or I can go back to my own room and go to sleep, and you can have a cold shower."

 _Or we could shower together..._ He banished the thought, but not without a smile. Showers could wait. Tonight, he wanted to take his time.

* * *

"Fuck."

Emma opened her eyes, then immediately snapped then shut. The sun was too damn bright. "What's wrong?"

"It's Monday," he groaned.

"Shit!" Her eyes flew open again, "what time is it?"

"Sixish?" He guessed.

The last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed when it was so cozy and inviting, but as Killian reminded her, it was Monday. Not only did she have work, the kids had school, which meant... "Kids are going to be up any minute," she said, reluctantly pulling the sheets away, before getting up and gathering her clothes.

Part of her wanted to panic. But, she kept it at bay, because she promised she wouldn't.

Still, they had to make haste, because the last thing they needed was for the kids to think something was up. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was so warm, and the cuddling was so comforting, and-

"I smell bacon," Killian noted, "Liam's already up. I don't hear chatter, so the kids are probably still out. Sneak out first, get to the kitchen, and Henry will never know that you failed to return last night. He'll just assume you woke before him. I'll wait a few minutes."

"Okay James Bond," she teased, pulling on her clothes. She cracked the door open to make sure no one was wandering the halls, then made her way to the kitchen, where, just as Killian suspected, Liam was making breakfast.

It wasn't long before the kids joined them, and then, Killian made his way out.

Emma was going to miss this part of living with the Jones' when she moved out. Breakfast was a madhouse, but it was always entertaining and fun. For now though, she decided the best thing she could do was enjoy it.

Once breakfast was done, Emma took Henry so he could get ready for school, and so she could get ready for work. She did a quick check for any marks that may have been visible, (which, she should have done before going into the kitchen, but no one said anything, so...) finding nothing. It surprised her really, because Killian seemed to be really into the biting thing...not that she had any complaint there.

Soon enough, she and the kids were headed out the door. "Wait!" Killian stopped them, "I forgot to tell you, I'm getting Addie early today. She's got an appointment with that pediatric chiropractor Doctor Dreamy recommended." (Adelaide groaned and rolled her eyes.)

"Okay," Emma nodded, "then Henry and I are probably going to look at a couple apartments I was interested in. Want me to grab a pizza on my way home?"

"Sure," he smiled, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. He didn't want her to stay, did he? That was absolutely ridiculous. "I'll see you tonight, Swan."

As she drove to school, she tried not to think about her night (or did it count as morning?) with Killian. It was hard to keep her mind from wandering back to it, but with Ruby and Mary Margaret due to pay her an interrogation visit, she had to bury the memory so she didn't accidentally share too much.

Just as she knew they would, around lunch time, her best friends showed up in her office.

"Explain the pictures," Ruby insisted upon arrival, "because you said you were going to the hospital, and it looks very much like a date instead."

"We just went to get some food," Emma groaned, "really...there's nothing in those pictures that screams date. Liam gave us a break so we could eat. That's it."

Ruby didn't seem appeased, but Mary Margaret seemed to buy the tale. (It _was_ the truth after all...) "It looks innocent," she told Ruby, who rolled her eyes.

"Why does it matter?" Emma asked. "I mean, you guys know there's nothing going on-"

"Do we?" Ruby interrupted.

"I _just_ got out of a crappy relationship," Emma said. It was the whole reason she didn't want to start something new. Something physical? Sure. Killian seemed more than up for it too. But an actual relationship? No, it was much too soon to involve feelings or anything of that sort. Which was why she freaked out when he kissed her. Because it was sweet, and hopeful, and so many things she didn't want to think about.

And maybe she shouldn't have slept with him, but the entire attitude seemed different when she kissed him the second time. It wasn't questioning, or shy flirtations, even if it maybe started out that way. It was hormone fueled lust that kept her going, even after he offered her an out.

She didn't want to think about how sweet and attentive he was. That made everything too overwhelming. It was much easier to focus on the taste and feel of him, and how he made every inch of her body feel as if it were on fire.

So long as she kept with the lust, she'd be fine. Feelings didn't have to get involved, no one had to get hurt. Just two lonely friends, hooking up now and then. (Or maybe it was a one time thing, but...either way...that really wasn't so bad, was it?)

"Emma?" Ruby asked, "you have ventured off into your own little world. Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"I slept with him!" Emma blurted out. "Okay. I said it. Can you stop with the third degree?"

Ruby didn't say anything, but if the grin on her face was any indication, she was most pleased with the turn of events.

"In Jersey?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No. Last night...or...early this morning if you want to be technical." Stupid, stupid brain. She dropped her head to her desk, and activated her panic mode.

"Details!" Ruby said excitedly, and Emma could almost picture the look of disapproval on Mary Margaret's face.

"No." Emma picked her head up and scowled at her friend. Her stupid brain and mouth may have been mixing up signals, but this? This she could keep to herself. "And I swear, Ruby, if you utter one word to anyone outside this room-"

"I won't," Ruby assured her. "I mean it too. This is just between us girls."

"Doesn't mean I want to talk about it constantly either," Emma raised an eyebrow at her friend, "this is the end of the discussion."

Ruby huffed in annoyance, "Fine."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma gets discouraged, Liam gets suspicious, and almost the whole household gets sick.**

* * *

"You look vexed, love," Killian said when Emma made her way into the kitchen, pizza (and what looked like chicken wings) in hand. He took it from her, and set it on the counter. He wasn't sure what to do. What exactly weRe they? They were still friends, right? There was no discussion of changing that. So...friends who slept together...who probably would again...

"They were dumps," Emma complained. "I mean, I know the neighborhood, and it's a nice one. But the apartments were straight up dumps. How does that even happen?"

"It happens," he shrugged. "Come here."

She was irritated, and rightly so. Who wouldn't be after wasting their time? She hesitated, but then sighed and went to him. He pulled her into a hug (because he knew anything else was unwelcome at this point) and gave her a tight squeeze. "There is no pressure for you to find something quickly," he reminded her. "Liam and I were actually talking about seeing if Henry wanted his own room. That first night, he was scared and you two were inseparable, but he's settled now, and happy. I think you'd both benefit from having your own space."

She looked up at him and smirked, "are you just trying to make sure we don't risk getting caught again?"

"Again?" He teased, "why, Miss Swan, are you saying you'd like a repeat performance?"

The look on her face was priceless, and the flush that colored her cheeks was absolutely adorable. "I wasn't...I mean...I was assuming it was a one time thing...if it's not...great...but I wasn't trying to imply..."

"I certainly _hope_ it wasn't a one time thing," he told her, chuckling when her face turned even redder. "But as for giving Henry his own space, that's really all I meant by it."

"We're getting entirely too comfortable here already," she sighed.

"Says who?" He asked.

"Henry says there's pizza," Liam strolled into the kitchen, took one look at his brother, and stopped, "what the bloody hell is going on in here?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

Emma let go of Killian like she suddenly discovered he had the plague. Reluctantly, he let her go, and gave Liam a dirty look. "Nothing is going on in here," he answered.

"Right," Liam winked. Killian rolled his eyes.

Henry and Adelaide rounded the corner next, Henry proclaiming loudly that he'd found Liam. "Did mom tell you the apartments sucked?" He asked Killian, "we don't have to take them, do we? We can stay, right?"

"Of course you can stay," Killian walked over and ruffled the boy's hair.

"As long as you need, remember?" Liam reminded him.

"How about we get some pizza?" Emma changed the subject. He could understand not wanting to get too comfortable in what was supposed to be a temporary arrangement, but he didn't want her feeling guilty or driving herself mad trying to find a place either.

Conversation flowed easily after that, though. The kids were excited about some fall festival at school, and then, they started chattering about Halloween.

Eventually, Liam brought up their discussion about giving Henry his own space, despite the fact that Killian was gesturing for him to shut up. Emma didn't seem open to the idea, and he didn't want her to feel like she had to say yes.

Like the ponce he was, Liam didn't shut up.

Henry seemed more than thrilled, and Emma, still reluctant. "It's just...this is temporary...and we can't get too comfortable." It was her favorite excuse, it seemed.

"And the market seems to be terrible," Liam countered, "the possibility of you staying with us for awhile is highly likely." When Emma groaned, he teased, "dislike us that much?"

"It's not that," she sighed, "you guys are great. But...you've helped out more than enough, and this isn't fair to you."

"We're fine, lass," Liam assured her, "having you here is a delight. By all means get comfortable."

* * *

Emma was sure that "get comfortable" didn't include snuggling up in Killian's bed. (At least, she was pretty sure that's not what _Liam_ meant. Killian, on the other hand, seemed to think that was _exactly_ what it meant.) Yet, here she was again, for the second night in a row, curled up against him, their clothes scattered all about the floor.

She knew she couldn't risk staying all night again. Even with Henry having his own room, it wasn't wise. Either Henry would look for her, and find her room empty, or Adelaide would come looking for her father.

Then, there was the fact that staying would make this all feel like more than it was. What exactly was it?

"What's on your mind, love?" He asked. Perceptive, as always.

"I should go to bed," she said.

"You _are_ in bed," he chuckled.

"My bed," she corrected him.

"Right..." He sighed and removed the arm he had draped over her.

Was that disappointment in his tone?

"Killian," she shifted, so she could turn around and look at him, "we both know I can't sleep here. It's asking for trouble."

"But it's still early," he complained, "Surely, you can stay a bit longer with no consequence."

"I'll fall asleep..." She whispered. It was the truth. She would fall asleep. She'd fall asleep and it would be a disaster, because it would become a habit.

God, why was it so difficult for him to understand that they couldn't get caught? Why was it so difficult for her to make good on her promise to go to her own room?

"Perhaps...I could persuade you to stay just a bit longer?" He brought his hand to her hip, and gently nudged her so she moved to her back.

"What did you have in mind?" She smiled, knowing full well what he had in mind, and as he moved to cover her body with his, she could tell he was already ready to start convincing.

Which would have been great, save for the strange interruption that sounded like someone running around upstairs. He looked up for a second, as if debating his options, then gave a quick shrug, opting to kiss her instead of investigate.

Until the vomiting started.

Killian moved away, and made a face. "I'm sorry, love."

"Sorry nothing," she giggled, "vomit kills it for me. And it sounds like it's getting a little violent up there."

"I suppose the persuasion is over," he quipped. "I should check on her."

"Yeah," she nodded. He quickly kissed her forehead, then jumped out of bed and threw some sweats and a tee shirt on. (And maybe she indulged herself by enjoying the view...) She followed suit after he left the room, gathering her clothes and dressing.

She heard another person running around upstairs, but the footsteps were heavier than a child's. Probably Liam. Deciding she'd wait for Killian to get back before she slipped out, she sat back on the bed.

She was unaware that she'd even fallen asleep until she opened her eyes, and realized that she was snuggled up under the covers with Killian again.

"Sorry," he whispered, "you'd fallen asleep, and there was no waking you."

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Half hour?" He guessed. "It wasn't very long at all, really."

"Hmmm..." Emma closed her eyes again, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep, but something was bothering her. Not the fear of getting caught, but something else...it was making her stomach uneasy.

Oh god.

Instantly, her eyes flew open. She shot up, and practically flew out of the room, thanking her lucky stars the bathroom was close. (Tomorrow was going to be a long day...)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Summary**

 **Almost the whole household is sick. Henry lets Killian know he's not blind. Killian is pretty sure he and Emma need to talk.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Sorry for the delay guys. I've been in Steveston all week! Tomorrow, we are going into Vancouver for a Whitecaps game, then Monday, we will be well on our way home. :)**

* * *

"Momma!" Henry all but took a flying leap onto her bed the next morning.

"Henry..." She groaned as he bounced around, "stop..." How was he the only one who wasn't sick?

He stopped bouncing and frowned. "Are you okay? Because everyone else is throwing up, are you throwing up too? Can I stay home from school?"

 _No_. If he was fine, she needed him to go to school. For her own health.

"Knock, knock." She looked up to see Killian, standing in the doorway, looking like a million bucks.

"How?" She asked.

"Henry and I didn't eat the chicken," he chuckled, as if it were the most amusing thing in the world. _Jerk_. "Would you like me to take him to school?"

 _Yes!_ "Don't go out of your way," she said instead. Really? It was the chicken? _Just_ had _to have those hot wings, didn't you, Emma?_

"Emma, it's fine," he said, "you've been doing all the transporting since you've been here. It's not going to kill me to drive Henry to and from school today."

"Thank you," she said. Again. The man ate lord knows how much pizza, but since he'd left the chicken alone, he was fine?

"Come on, lad," Killian lifted Henry off the bed, "let's not make your mother seasick." Emma giggled as she watched Killian throw Henry over his shoulder. The pout on Her son's face was priceless.

"Sorry kid," she said.

"No you're not," he grumbled.

* * *

Killian wasn't clueless per se, but he also wasn't sure what exactly needed to happen to get Henry ready for school. "So...what do we do first?"

"You have a kid," Henry reminded him, "you should know."

"Aye," Killian nodded, "but she's pretty much at the age where she can get herself ready. It's been awhile."

"You feed me," Henry instructed, "mom usually lets me have chocolate cake."

"Right," he laughed, "I may be slow, but I'm not that stupid. How about..." He opened the pantry and took a quick look, "cocoa pebbles? That's chocolate."

After a brief debate, Henry decided Killian wasn't going to budge, and reluctantly took the chocolate cereal. It was easier after that. Whatever routine Emma and Henry had worked out over the years had kicked in, and the kid was on autopilot.

"You have to walk me to class," Henry stated, once they had made it to the school in one piece, "mom always does."

"Okay," Killian nodded, though he was pretty sure the only reason Emma walked Henry to class was because it was close to her office. Still, he parked the car, and got out.

Henry hopped out of the car, and almost immediately slipped his little hand into Killian's. He looked down at the little boy, and couldn't help but smile. Despite everything he'd been through, Henry was a happy kid. He knew a big part of it was Emma's influence, trying her best to keep from letting her own troubles bother her son. No matter what Neal had done, her love had protected Henry from the worst of it.

"Do you like my mom?" Henry asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Pardon?" Killian wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. (And if he did, he needed to add _perceptive_ to the list of words used to describe the boy.)

"My mom," Henry rolled his eyes. "I saw you kissing her the other night." Killian just raised an eyebrow as he tried to find some sort of explanation. "I had to pee," Henry explained, "and I saw you kissing my mom at the piano. Then, she didn't come back to bed."

"Are you certain?" Killian asked, "perhaps she returned after you were already asleep."

"I'm six, not stupid."

Right. "Well," Killian sighed, "it's...complicated." How on earth was he supposed to explain what was going on to a kid?

"What's complicated? Do you like her or not?"

"Henry-"

"There you are!" Mary Margaret said cheerfully, (and just in time too...) "your mom called and said Killian was bringing you." She looked at Killian, "I wasn't sure if you'd bring him up yourself, or let him loose."

"You must be Mary Margaret," Killian said. He'd seen her around, while dropping off and picking up Adelaide, but they'd never formally met.

"That would be me," she smiled, "are you taking Emma's place for daily gossip as well, or just dropping off Henry?"

"Just dropping off," he said, "I'm afraid I don't have anything to gossip about. I'll be back to pick him up later. Does Emma pick him up from the classroom, or does he go to her office?"

"I'll meet you here," Henry said, letting go of his hand. He looked up and narrowed his eyes, "you're not off the hook."

Mary Margaret gave Killian a questioning look as Henry sped off towards the playground. "It's complicated," Killian sighed. She nodded, and looked as if she was about to say something, but then decided against it. (He wondered how much Emma had told her friends...) "He's an observant young man," he commented.

"Yes..." She said, "and he'll probably destroy you if you hurt his mother." Her tone was light, but he took the statement for what it was: a warning. If he hurt Emma, he wouldn't only have Henry to worry about. The whole town might just have him hanged.

"Noted."

Mary Margaret smiled sweetly, but he could see there was a part of her, a big part, that just did not like him. Did she know what was going on? Was that the reason she seemed suspicious about him? He gave her a smile, and they said their goodbyes, and he wondered how he made it out of that awkward encounter alive.

On the way home, he tried to figure out the situation. Emma seemed completely content to just...sleep with him.

He didn't want that.

What he wanted, well...he wasn't quite sure it was possible. After all, Emma had just gotten out of a crap relationship, and he wasn't even sure how the actual dating game worked anymore. Then, there were the kids to worry about. Henry had already stumbled upon something he didn't need to know, and both kids already seemed attached. If things didn't work out, they'd be the ones getting hurt the worst.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled as he pulled into the driveway. Somehow, he'd screwed everything up without even trying.

They _had_ to talk, and clear this whole mess up.

The first thing he did, was check on Adelaide, who had somehow mustered up the strength to wander into her Uncle's room to commandeer the big screen television. Both were knocked out, but his daughter had a death grip on the remote. He chuckled quietly as he left the room.

Emma wasn't sleeping when he poked his head in the room to check on her. "Hi," she said softly, giving him a weak smile. She looked absolutely miserable, and even though it was just a bit of food poisoning, it broke his heart.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He approached her with caution, not sure what kind of boundaries she wanted outside their little...arrangement.

"Horrible," she grumbled.

"Addie and Liam are knocked out. Do you need something to help you sleep?"

"No..." She sighed and shut her eyes, "can you stay...for a little bit?"

Of course he could. Who in their right mind would say no? He took off his shoes and coat, and laid down next to her. Within seconds, she was cuddling up to him, resting her head on his chest, and eventually, he could tell she'd gone to sleep.

They still had to talk, but it could wait for now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Summary**

 **Killian tries to talk to Emma, and Emma talks to Mary Margaret.**

* * *

Killian Jones was too sweet for his own good. Not only did he take care of Henry, (scoffing at her suggestion that Mary Margaret take her son after school) he took care of her, in addition to caring for his own sick family.

He even held her as she tried to sleep until his daughter woke up and started puking again.

It was too damn much. How on earth was she going to keep things casual, when he treated her like a princess? Feelings were messy, and he would be leaving the minute both he and Adelaide were better. With the girl seemingly on her way to recovery, she guessed it wouldn't be long before he followed suit.

"Morning, love," he strolled across the kitchen and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Seems like you're feeling better."

Yes, then there was that. The guy was so openly affectionate. Granted, he was cautious when they had company, but it was still a little unnerving. What if someone walked in? She did a quick glance to make sure they didn't have any onlookers, and swore he not only noticed, but chuckled. "I'm okay," she finally said, "how are Addie and Liam?"

"Asleep," he shrugged, "but I'm certain they'll wake up feeling fine. Why are you up so early?"

"Slept all day yesterday," she explained, moving a little to put some distance between them. "By the time midnight rolled around, I realized there was no more sleep left in me." She knew though, that come noon, she'd feel like a nice, long nap.

"Can we talk?"

And there it was. She nodded, even though she very much didn't want to have this conversation. Not now. Not ever. But it had to happen. It was definitely about their...whatever it was...and she knew it could only go one of two ways. Either feelings got involved, or he wanted out. (The way he greeted her just moments ago had her thinking those messy feelings got involved.)

"Henry saw us kissing the other day," he said.

Well...that wasn't quite what she expected to hear. "What?"

"At the piano," he explained, "he told me he saw us, and that you didn't return-"

"So much for being discreet," she sighed. This could be a disaster. "What did you tell him?"

"Not much," he admitted, "I tried to explain it away, but your friend interrupted." Thank god for friends with great timing.

"Daddy?" Adelaide walked into the kitchen, but didn't look as if she felt any better. "My head hurts."

It made sense, Emma was nursing a pretty decent headache as well. No one had the ability to keep anything down yesterday, so they were likely all just a bit dehydrated. Killian turned to his daughter and took one look at her before deciding, "you're staying home again today."

"Make sure she hydrates," Emma said, "it'll help..."

Killian nodded, then scooped up Adelaide in his arms, earning a giggle and a protest from the girl. ("I'm not two!") "Back the bed with you," he teased, "and we'll get you some water."

"Gatorade," she insisted as they disappeared, "the purple kind!"

Well, that was a nice delay to what was surely the beginning of something most uncomfortable.

With Killian occupied, she went about her morning, and then, she and Henry slipped out the door before she had to face the music.

* * *

Being at work didn't make things any easier. Ruby may not have been there, but Mary Margaret was. Still, where Ruby was the inappropriate friend, Mary Margaret was the motherly one. Emma expected a full interrogation come lunch, so when it didn't happen, she was a little confused.

Mary Margaret was always soft spoken, but today, she hardly said a word. "Don't you want to lecture me about carrying on with a guy I hardly know?" Emma teased, trying to get some reaction out of her.

"It's your life, Emma," she said, "and...he's not a bad guy. You could do worse."

"Spill it," she said. Something was definitely wrong.

"I think I'm pregnant," she sighed.

"Think?" Emma laughed. When her friend gave her a dirty look, she tried her best to curb the sarcastic remarks. "I think you know. Or at the very least, you're pretty sure. Why are you freaking out though? You and David have been together since diapers, and honestly? Most of us are still in shock that you don't have at least one kid yet."

"Emma...I'm getting married."

"Duh."

"In six months," Mary Margaret reminded her. "Oh god, I'm going to look like a beached whale walking down the aisle."

"Maybe you should just change your colors to black and white," Emma suggested, "have a Shamu wedding."

The glare her friend gave her was lethal.

"Yikes," Emma threw up her hands in defeat, "look, I was kidding. If you're pregnant, big deal. A baby is not the end of the world, and it isn't going to hurt a wedding. You can always move the wedding around if it bothers you that much. "

"Maybe we should just elope..." Mary Margaret sighed, but before Emma could wholeheartedly agree, she squashed the idea. "Hey, so...funny question," the quick subject change caught Emma's attention, "think you'll have a plus one?"

"Yeah," Emma laughed, "Henry."

"No," Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "Henry does not count as a plus one. I'm talking about Killian."

"You don't ask the guy you're sleeping with if he wants to go to a wedding," Emma grumbled, "and he'll be gone six months from now anyway." Of that, she was certain. Even if he did somehow develop feelings, he had a career to think about, and he wasn't going to be able to make a big comeback from a place like Storybrooke.

"Sleeping with?" Oh god, she'd opened the door. Mary Margaret checked the time before leaning in for more details, "So it wasn't a one time thing?"

"Two time thing," Emma said, "big deal." No, it wasn't a big deal at all. "We'll probably just keep at it until he gets sick of me-"

"He likes you," Mary Margaret insisted.

Emma groaned. This was not the conversation she wanted to have. Couldn't they focus on Mary Margaret's maybe (very likely) pregnancy? "Yes, he likes me. We're friends who happen to be attracted to each other, so we carry on. That's it. There's no ridiculous feelings or anything like that. Just friends with benefits."

"That isn't like you."

"No," she frowned, "it isn't. And you know what? I'm glad. I deserve a little fun after the crap I've been through!" It wasn't like her. She'd only been with one guy in her entire life until Killian waltzed into it. Maybe she liked it better this way. No strings, no messy involvement, just two people who didn't mind tangling up in the sheets.

But there was still the "feelings" problem with Killian. They had to talk, and quick. Because if he was adamant about involving his heart, she'd have to cut things off. Immediately.

She couldn't risk getting hurt again.

Granted, Killian would never hurt her the way Neal did, on any level. But he was going to leave, so to fall for him would be absolutely stupid. Then, there was the fact that he was probably already falling, and if she were completely honest with herself, a small part of her was already caving to the idea of falling for him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Emma finds a place. Emma and Killian finally talk...**

* * *

They didn't talk that night, or the night after that. In fact, they both avoided any and all conversation for close to two weeks.

"I found a place," she said one afternoon, a grin on her face. "We can move in this weekend."

Killians heart sank, but he tried to keep from looking displeased. "That's...wonderful," he managed, but he knew as the words left his mouth, that he sounded anything but happy for her.

"It's not goodbye," she reminded him, "and...I managed to get into a cute little house not too far from here. I can still come by and pick Addie up-"

"Emma, this isn't about carpooling," he interrupted.

"It's not goodbye," she said again. "This was only temporary, remember?"

He nodded. Yes. The living arrangement was temporary, even if he didn't want it to be. But what was he hoping for? That she'd change her mind, fall madly in love with him and never want to leave? No, she made it perfectly clear by the way she refused to have any discussions about their arrangement, that she had no intention of changing it.

Until now. Now she was leaving, and all hope seemed to be flying out the window.

"Am I just temporary?" He asked.

Emma sighed heavily, and frowned. "We both know that if anyone's temporary around here, it's me. You have a life, Killian-"

"And you are very much a part of that life," he said. Surely, she had to know that by now.

"Addie's getting better, you're getting better," she explained. It was true, now that his daughter had the help she needed, she was on the fast track to recovery. There were still headache days, but they were rapidly declining. It gave him more time to focus on his own recovery, and while it was still slow, he was making amazing strides now that he'd teamed up with a physical therapist Emma had recommended. "When you're both fine, you'll go back to your real lives."

She thought he was leaving. It may have looked that way, after all, he was adamant on finding a way to recover, played the piano more with each passing day, and he still lived in his brother's house. The whole scenario screamed temporary.

"This _is_ my real life," he insisted, "and maybe I've been wallowing in my own misery for far too long, refusing to move on when I should have, but I assure you, my time here in Storybrooke...it may have been temporary at first...but the longer I stay, the more I don't want to leave."

"You say that now-"

"I'm building a life here, Emma. Addie's finally learning what it's like to be a normal little girl, and I'm learning what it's like to live away from the paparazzi and endless world tours." Maybe she wouldn't believe that he was staying, but, he'd already made a few phone calls to his manager. With his injury, the record company was willing to compromise on his contractual obligations. (He considered himself lucky.) So far, everything had been on hold due to his recovery, but now, he was getting better, he was playing again, and with his rediscovered abilities, he was inspired enough to write again. All they wanted was an album. He still wasn't well enough to play hours long shows on a huge tour, but he could do a few promos and give them the last album he'd promised. He just wouldn't sign any new contracts after that.

There was work here in Storybrooke, and even though he didn't exactly need it, making himself useful was high on his list of things to do.

"What are you so afraid of?" He finally asked.

"I don't need to get hurt again," she said, "aren't things just fine the way they are?"

What was he supposed to say? Things were most certainly _not_ fine. Enjoyable, maybe, but not fine. Every morning he woke up to an empty bed, and every morning he could feel his heart crumbling a little more.

But telling her that? He could lose her forever, and he knew for sure he didn't want that.

"Aye," he finally said, "things are fine."

* * *

Killian had told her things were fine, but she knew they most certainly weren't.

Just over a week after her move, things were different. She still took Adelaide to and from school, and she and Henry even spent quite a bit of time at the Jones residence after school, but things were different.

She was rarely ever alone with Killian anymore. At least during the day.

At night, after Henry had gone to sleep, more often than not, he'd come over. He always tried to talk, but Emma had long since learned how to stop the words.

Then, there was tonight, and things were more different than usual.

Emma took a quick glance at the clock, and noted it was nearing ten. If she'd learned one thing about his habits, it was that, if he were planning on coming over, he would have arrived closer to nine, so waiting up seemed silly. Still, it wasn't like him to not contact her and let her know either way, and her phone has been inexplicably silent since she'd left this place after dropping Adelaide off. (The entire encounter had been awkward. He was sweet, as always, but looked miserable.)

Quickly, she sent out a text, asking if he was okay, and her answer came in the form of a knock at her door.

He was on the other side, and he looked just as miserable as he had earlier. "Why don't you come in?" She asked. She reached for his hand, but he pulled away. "Killian?"

"I can't do this anymore," he said.

"Why don't you come in, and we can talk about it?" She said quietly.

"No!" He shouted, "you and I both know that the second I walk in this door, you're going to do everything in your power to keep this conversation from happening."

"Okay," she sighed, and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. "But you have to at least keep it down."

"Sorry, love," his tone softened, and she knew there would be no distracting him tonight. He was going to say his piece, and she was going to listen.

"You're frustrated," she tried to keep her voice calm, "I get it."

"No reason to wake up Henry," he chuckled as he looked around, "or the neighbors."

"Thanks," she smiled at him, but a horrible feeling was settling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen, and she probably wasn't going to like it.

"I care about you, Emma," he said, cutting her off before she could return the sentiment. (Of _course_ she cared about him. He was her friend. But she understood that wasn't what he was trying to say.) "This...thing we have?" He gestured between them, "whatever you want to call it...I can't do it anymore. I can't continue on like this is just some casual friends with benefits situation when that's not what I want. It's not what I ever wanted."

She was afraid to ask, because she already knew, but he was going to tell her anyway, so... "And what _do_ you want, Killian?"

"You."

"You have me."

"No," he growled, "I'm not talking about your body-"

"You want my heart," she said, "and that's the one thing I can't give you."

"Can't?" He asked, "or won't?"

"That's not fair," she felt a lump in her throat, and didn't even bother to stop the tears that followed. "You know damn well that I've got a lot going on-"

"But you won't even give me a chance!" He interrupted, "I'm not Neal. I won't hurt you-"

"You're hurting me now." It was a low blow, and she would hate herself tomorrow for saying it, but it was the truth. (Not that she wanted to think about why it was hurting her...)

"Then that means this actually means something to you too." There was so much hope in his eyes that she couldn't stand it. Part of her wanted to just give in, and let herself love him the way she wanted to, the other part reminded her that love only had only ever brought her pain.

"I just don't want to lose my friend..." She said weakly. Maybe she couldn't give him her heart, but she didn't want to lose him completely. Her girlfriends were wonderful, and she absolutely adored them, but Killian...Killian had become a rock in her life that she didn't want to let go. She knew she'd have to eventually, but right now, while he was here, she didn't want to lose him.

"I will _always_ be your friend, Emma."

He'd been avoiding physical contact all night, so she was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Please don't take this as something it isn't," he begged, and she could hear his voice wavering just as much as hers had.

"What is it then?" Because it sure as hell felt like a break up to her. Not that they were together, but a breakup nonetheless.

"I'm just taking a step back," he assured her, "but...I still want you in my life. Even if you'll only have me as a friend. I'd rather have that, then not have you at all."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you," she sobbed.

"I know, love," he said softly, "just as I wasn't intending to hurt you. But I mean it, I don't want you to go away..."

Emma pulled away from him and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "so...I'll pick up Addie tomorrow?"

"Only if you promise to stay for dinner when you bring her home." He was close to losing it, she could tell, so she just gave him a pitiful smile, (she tried, she really did, but it was the most genuine thing she could come up with) and nodded. "Good." He gave her another hug, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

No, this wasn't going to be awkward at all...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma is not having a good month.**

The next month was an absolute mess. Mary Margaret announced that she wouldn't be having a Shamu themed wedding, (thank god) Neal had somehow managed to get out of jail, (but thankfully, kept his distance) and Emma was still trying to keep her friendship with Killian from getting to awkward. (Impossible, because every time she saw him, her heart broke a little more.)

She felt dizzy all the time now, trying to balance everything.

"Emma?" Killian asked one afternoon. She'd just dropped off Adelaide, and wanted to go home and just soak in the tub. "You don't look well, love. Why don't you and Henry come in for a bit?" She was far too exhausted to disagree, so she nodded, and let him lead her inside.

Liam greeted her with a big hug, as if he hadn't just seen her yesterday. (To be fair, it _had_ been about two weeks since she'd actually stayed for a bit after work...) Henry immediately ran to Liam and bombarded him with questions. (Mostly about video games.) "If it's all right with your mother," Liam said, "perhaps a little Mario kart is in order? Addie and I are having a competition."

Henry looked at her with big, pleading eyes, how could she say no? "Sure," she smiled. The boys didn't need to be told twice. They took off running, Henry shouting to Adelaide that he was going to take her down.

"He'll be fine, Swan," Killian said, "why don't you lie down for a bit?"

Why was he so damn sweet? It wasn't like she deserved it. "We can't stay long," she said, though it truly was a weak protest.

"Nonsense," Killian led her to her old room, and helped her into the bed. "It's Friday. Unless you have something pressing to attend to?" She shook her head. "Then it's settled. Henry's fine, Liam and Addie will keep him on that game for hours, we'll feed him, and you can just get some rest."

"Thank you," she murmured. Really, she didn't feel like sleeping, but having time to just relax and not worry about anything was a luxury she couldn't say no to.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She felt the bed dip as he sat on the edge of it.

"Not really..."

"That's fine," he said. It startled her a bit, when he started combing his fingers through her hair. Ever since they'd agreed to just be friends, he was overly cautious with every interaction he had with her. But it felt good, so she didn't complain, or say anything that might make him stop. "I miss you and Henry," he said softly, "I know it's been a rough couple of weeks for you, but...you should come by more often. At the very least, let us help you out a bit more. You're always doing things for Addie, taking her to school, caring for her when she's ill...let me return the favor, sweetheart."

"I bought him a keyboard," she said, "and he's been practicing like crazy."

"He's overdue for a lesson," Killian said, "perhaps sometime next week?"

"Okay," she agreed. The idea was still foreign to her, that someone could miss her the way Killian said he did. And it wasn't just her. He said he missed Henry too. Was this guy for real? "He's getting good, you know...for a six year old."

"He's a quick learner," Killian said, "his only real problem is his ability to reach everything, but that will come with time. Now, you get some rest."

"Kay..." She mumbled. Consciousness eluded her after that, and it wasn't until he came back a few hours later, that she realized she'd fallen asleep.

"Just checking on you, Swan," he said, "Henry's fed and happy. Are you hungry?" When she mumbled a "no" in response, he sighed, as if he was afraid to ask the next question, "Do you two just want to stay the night? I mean, you're obviously exhausted, and there's room-"

"Yeah," she said, "if you don't mind...we'll stay."

"Of course," Killian said, "you don't mind if he's up late playing video games, do you?"

"No," she giggled. He laughed too, then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Killian? Can you stay with me?" She wasn't really sure why she was asking, especially since she was trying to keep her distance. But for some reason, she just wanted him next to her. Almost as if she needed him to stay close.

She tried not to think about it too much when she woke up the next morning, and he was still there, holding her as if he were afraid she'd slip away into the night.

* * *

"Something is wrong with Emma," Liam said. She and Henry had wound up spending all of Saturday, and most of Sunday at the Jones' house.

Killian knew his brother was right. It wasn't just that she spent the whole weekend with them, it wasn't even the fact that she still didn't seem to feel all that great. It was the way that she clung to him like glue. Not that he was complaining, he rather enjoyed having her by his side, but it was strange how they'd gone through all that effort to keep some sort of distance between them, only for her to drop it all. She even cuddled up to him on the couch, when everyone else was right there in the room.

"She has a lot on her plate," Killian explained. But even he wasn't sure that was the reason. Still, it was at least part of it. "Her best friend is apparently in full on wedding mode, so she's been helping with that. Then, her ex is wandering about town. He's left her alone for the most part, but has made it clear he isn't letting anything go any time soon, so she's worried about that mess."

"So what does that have to do with you?" Liam asked.

"What?"

"Killian, she didn't leave your side for a second this whole weekend, when for the past month, she's been trying desperately to keep her distance. Failing miserably, I might add. Both of you."

"She doesn't want me," he sighed, "stop trying to see things that aren't there." It still killed him. Maybe she did have feelings for him, but she'd made it perfectly clear that she wanted no part of anything with him that involved her heart. He was nothing more than a fling to her.

"If you truly think that," Liam interrupted his thoughts, "you're a bloody moron. That girl is hopelessly in love with you. Look at what happened this weekend. The second her guard was down, you could see it."

"So, I'm supposed to continuously run her so ragged that she's too tired to put her walls up?" Killian asked, "that doesn't seem fair to her...or me."

"I'm saying," Liam rolled his eyes, "that it's there, and it's killing her to try and pretend it isn't. Just like it's killing you to respect her wishes. You're just as hopelessly lost as she is."

"What the hell do you know?" Killian growled. He knew his brother was right, and that's what made it all the more infuriating.

"If you bring up my damn ex-wife to prove a point, I'm going to slug you." Liam raised an eyebrow, as if daring Killian to try.

"You know me too well," Killian conceded. "I suppose it wouldn't be fair to bring her up. Heard from her lately?"

"No," he said, "she's finally gotten the hint."

They sat in silence for a moment. Killian tried to make sense of the complicated relationship (if it could be called that) he'd found himself in. Then, something hit him. "Why did you back off?"

"I'm sorry?"

"With Emma," he said, "the first time you met her, you were flirting with her, then, you just...backed off."

Liam started laughing, "I wasn't flirting with her because I wanted her," he explained, "she's a lovely woman, Killian, don't get me wrong, but it was never about me trying to win her over." Killian gestured for him to go on. "I could see right from the start that you fancied her," he continued, "and Addie adored her. But I know you, brother. You would never make a move unprovoked..."

"You played me!" He accused.

"The second you lashed out at me for flirting with her, I knew I was right." Liam grinned. "And I could tell by the way she tried to avoid any and all talk about that wanker she was with, that _that_ particular relationship was nearing an end. After that, I just left it up to the two of you."

"And look at how well that turned out," Killian grumbled.

"She'll get there," Liam assured him, "just give her time."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Summary**

 **Another wrench in the works.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Apparently, since I had this written already, (thank you insomnia) I was told that I was Satan for debating making everyone wait a week. (Thank you bestie) So...here it is! But...for the rest...yeah, I'm neck deep in homework, and catching up on NCIS and Stardust.**

* * *

 _Pregnant._

After another week of fighting the dizziness and exhaustion, (which she assumed was from all the stress) she went to see if there was any assistance Whale could offer. It wasn't until the nurse asked about her period that she did the math and realized she was _very_ late.

Even after the results of her test came back, she was still in a state of disbelief. She was on the pill! Not only that, but she was practically religious about taking it properly. How in the hell could it have even happened?

Better yet, how was she supposed to tell Killian?

She couldn't. He didn't want or need this kind of drama in his life. He was going to hate her, or worse, think she did it on purpose.

She was supposed to bring Henry by that afternoon too.

The day dragged on, her nerves unbelievably shot as she went over her options. (Thankfully, there weren't any sick kids coming through, she could barely function. Why didn't she take a whole day off?) There weren't any that sounded good, but she knew no matter what, he could never find out. If there was one thing she'd learned about Killian Jones, it was that he'd give up everything for his child. Adding a second one to that mix...well...he'd have an even harder time getting his career back.

"Emma?" Adelaide was standing there with Henry, and she wondered how long they'd been waiting.

"Are you okay, momma?" Henry asked.

She almost lost it, looking at them. The one thought that crossed her mind that could fix everything was abandoned in a heartbeat the second she saw them. Sweet, innocent, and so loving. Was it really fair to adore them, and not give this baby a chance? "Yeah," she said, shaking the thought, "come on, let's go."

She still wasn't sure how she was going to explain this all to Killian, but maybe she could stall for time.

Unfortunately, time was something Killian wasn't willing to give. When they arrived, he wasn't buying her story, (she couldn't blame him, it made no sense, and wasn't much more than babble) and knew that something was wrong. He sent the kids off to play, and then sat down with her on the couch.

"Talk to me," he said, "is it Neal? Is he causing you problems?"

"No..." She burst into tears, silently cursing her stupid hormones. (God, this just explained _all_ the crazy mood swings lately...)

"Emma-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She shouted, standing up and putting some distance between them.

"Did I do something?" He asked. God, the look on his face was so tortured, it almost killed her. She was doing this to him. What kind of monster was she?

"I have to go." _Yes, leave before you can make it worse._ Because right now, the only thing she seemed to be able to do was make everything worse.

Killian didn't seem to like that answer. He stood and went over to her, and pulled her into his arms. "Please, Emma," he begged, "if I've done something, tell me."

"Time," she choked out, "I need time."

"Time for what?" He asked.

"Don't," she sobbed, "I can't...I don't know what to do..." She could still back out. He didn't have to know. He would never have to find out...

"Daddy!" The sound of Adelaide running in tore at her heart. "Uncle Liam wants to know if we want pizza, and if Henry and Emma are staying for dinner... Hey, is Emma okay?"

"She'll be okay, love," he said, "pizza sounds fine. Tell your uncle to order extra." After Adelaide took off, he let go of Emma, "come on," he took her hand, "let's go somewhere private. You don't have to talk, but you can at least cry in peace." There was that sweet, understanding guy again. What on earth had she done to deserve his patience?

"I'm pregnant," she just blurted it out. Maybe it would be like ripping off a bandaid... "I'm sorry," she started bawling again when he didn't say anything. "I didn't mean to-"

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?" He asked. (He really could read her like an open book...)

"I don't know," she admitted, "I just found out this morning, and I'm still kind of in shock..." She felt his hand brush against her still flat stomach, and saw a grin forming on his face. "You...you're not mad?"

"Should I be?"

"You can't possibly _want_ this," she reasoned. "I mean, do you really want to be stuck with me? Not that you have to stick around...I wouldn't blame you for walking away."

"I'm not walking away."

"How are we going to do this?" She asked, "I mean...this throws a huge monkey wrench in the 'just friends' thing, doesn't it? Then, what are we going to tell the kids? That their parents are completely irresponsible-"

"Relax," he said, "we'll figure it out. We don't have to say anything just yet, but I'm sure when we do tell the children, the world will not implode."

"But..."

"No," he said, "none of that. Look, I'm not one to force someone into something they don't want. Emma...if you don't want this, just let me know. I will support whatever decision you make. But, don't make a choice based on what you think I want."

It really was only fair to ask him. "What _do_ you want?"

"I want this," he said, giving her a hug.

He wanted this, and she read between the lines, he wanted her too. "I can't...you don't think..." She sighed, as she pushed back, putting the distance between them again, "should we..."

"Should we what, darling?"

"I mean, you made it pretty clear you wanted to be with me..." She stammered.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything," he reminded her, "I don't want you to feel trapped, Emma. If you don't want to be with me, we don't have to be together. Just...don't forget to include me? Not just with the baby...I still very much want to be a part of your life. Henry's too. Even if it's just as a friend."

That pretty much sealed the deal for her. He was still adamant that he would be there, even if she wouldn't have him. And it wasn't that she didn't want him, she wanted him so much, it was her own fear keeping herfrom giving him a chance. A chance that he so rightfully deserved. "I'm scared," she finally admitted. "I don't know...I don't know how to do this, but I want to try..."

His eyes lit up, and knowing that she did that...even after all the pain she'd caused him...it melted her. "Let me at least court you properly this time," he teased.

"I don't think they call it that anymore," she giggled, "and...it's kind of hard to do that when you already knocked me up."

"Tomorrow night," he chuckled, "Liam's babysitting, and I'm taking you to dinner. Sound good?"

"Does Liam _know_ he's babysitting?" She asked.

"He'll know soon enough," he nodded, "is that a yes?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "just...don't tell him yet?"

He settled his hand on her stomach again, and smiled. "Not yet," he agreed, "I'd much rather be a little selfish for now."

"You're really okay with this?"

His eyes met hers, and held her gaze. He didn't even have to say it, the smile on his face said it all. Not only were they having a baby, she was giving him the chance he'd been begging for. She was giving him everything he wanted, (well...maybe a little more than everything...) and she could tell that he was damn determined not to screw it up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Summary**

 **Killian and Emma go out on a date. The next morning, Emma starts to panic.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! School is brutal, making anything more than one shots a bit of a difficulty. Then, my spawn is having a few health problems that are stressing me with worry, and subsequently killing my writing mojo. So here is the newest chapter of piano man. I hope to have all my stories wrapped up shortly.**

* * *

Liam seemed to be their biggest cheerleader.

It was actually pretty sweet, Emma decided. When Killian asked him to babysit, he didn't even hesitate to say yes, then, made sure to tell them there was no rush.

In all honesty, she had spent most of the day thinking about canceling. Not that she had changed her mind or anything, she was just so damn nervous. It started with wondering where he was going to take her, then whether or not he'd be kissing her goodnight. Then, would he ask her to stay? What did one do on a first date with a man she'd already slept with? (Especially since she was also having a baby with him? Oh god...she was having a baby. That still sounded so weird.)

Killian had surprised her, taking her to a cute little Italian place. It was far enough out of the way, and small enough, to where no one would bother them. (A full on attack of paparazzi hadn't happened yet, but they were starting to trickle into town.)

Everything was perfect, leaving Emma to realize she was nervous about nothing. Her handsome companion also seemed to be having a bit of first date jitters as well, and somehow, that was comforting.

There did seem to be a few rogue photographers along the way, but she really didn't think too much about them. He seemed to find them bothersome, making sure to apologize, as if he had any sort of control over them.

Despite Liam telling them to take their time, Emma was still getting exhausted fairly easily, so they were home by ten. (She felt like a high schooler with a curfew.)

"So..." He shifted nervously, looking between her and the door. Neither knew what to do, and it wasn't as if he was dropping her off. They were at his place, so she could pick up her son and take him home. "am I supposed to kiss you goodnight now? Or after you retrieve Henry?"

It was a pretty unconventional way to end the night. No matter the circumstances, she knew that she definitely wanted to kiss him. "Both sounds good..." She finally said, never getting a chance to say anything else, because Killian seemed to like her idea enough to jump on it straight away.

They'd promised to take things slow, but as the kiss deepened, and Emma found herself backed against the door, she began to rationalize.

 _They'd already done it before._

 _She was pregnant anyway._

And if the way he was pressed up against her was any indication of what he wanted, she knew that he was probably rationalizing too.

"We might want to go inside," he said when they came up for air. There was a noticable reluctance on his part, but if she was obvious about her disappointment, he didn't let on.

The sight that greeted them inside was adorable, to say the least. Liam and the two kids were all sprawled out over the floor, knocked out, TV blaring, (Killian shut that off immediately) blanket fort in the corner, long since collapsed. "Should we leave them be?" She asked.

"Perhaps..." He mused, "or we can tuck them in. Is this your way of saying you want to stay the night, Emma?"

She turned to look at him, and judging by the smirk on his face, she was probably blushing. "I...I didn't..."

"Relax, love," he said, "I was merely teasing. I say we let sleeping dogs lie." He smiled, and brought his hand up to cup her cheek, but as he leaned into kiss her, a jaw cracking yawn escaped. He chuckled as she brought her hand up quickly to cover her mouth.

"Sorry..." She said, "you're not boring, I promise."

"We should probably get some rest as well," he decided, "it would seem someone is exhausted." He took her hand and led her towards her old room.

"Killian?"

"Hmmm?"

"Um..." she stopped in the middle of the hallway, unsure of what to say. "Are you...staying?" When he didn't seem to understand, she frowned, "I mean...with me..."

"I can stay with you if you want," he said, "or you can stay with me. Whatever you'd like Emma."

"We're supposed to take it slow," she said, more for herself than anyone else, "but...I'm already pregnant..." it sounded sillier out loud than it did in her head. God, she felt so stupid. "I miss you." She finally told him. It was as close as she could get to telling the full truth.

The full truth was something she really didn't want to think about.

"I miss you too," he said quietly.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, snug and comfy in his arms, she realized things had changed. It wasn't just sex anymore, and maybe it never really was. Still, the idea scared the hell out of her.

"Morning, beautiful," he murmured, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Morning..." That instinct that told her to run started washing over her, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Emma?" He asked.

"I'm okay," she lied.

She wasn't okay. She was terrified. He could sense it too, she heard the fear in his voice. Killian was afraid she was going to bolt, and why shouldn't he be afraid? Hadn't she done it before?

"Hey," he said calmly, "whatever you're doing, just stop. Look at me." She did what he asked, but the look in his eyes did nothing to calm her. It was too intense, as if he was trying to silently beg her not to hurt him. "Tell me, love," he brushed his fingers over her cheek, and kissed her forehead, "what changed your mind?"

Well, that was the last thing she was expecting to hear. "Changed my mind? About what?"

"Us," he said, "You were so adamant that you didn't even want to try..."

"You."

"Me?"

"I have friends, Killian," she said, "and they're good friends, but…last weekend, I realized something."

"What's that?"

"Ruby is the first to hound me for gossip whenever she thinks there's something new going on in my life," she said, "Mary Margaret is the first to lecture me when she thinks I'm doing something wrong. With this whole fiasco with Neal… _you_ were the first one to see something was wrong, and _you_ were the first to ask me about it, and I think… I think that's why I ran to you when it all went down. I know I said I didn't want to tell them… but part of me was kind of hoping they'd see it. You saw it, and you barely even knew me."

"It was fairly obvious something wasn't right, love," he said, "But sometimes, those closest to us can't see it, or they're afraid to see it."

"But you were there for me, through all of it," she could feel the tears fighting against her willpower. They were coming, it was only a matter of time. "And then, you just became this rock for me, and I felt bad, because it wasn't something you asked for, but you didn't seem to mind. Then, we got closer, and… I didn't want it to mean anything. I didn't want you to _think_ it meant anything. I didn't want to hold you back."

"You're not holding me back, Emma," he assured her.

"You say that…" Yep, there were those tears, starting to fall, "and maybe you mean it. God, I missed you so much, and last weekend, despite the fact that I pushed you away, and hurt you, I needed you, and you were right there, no questions asked. You said you would be my friend no matter what, and you meant it."

He didn't say anything, just continued to hold her as she got everything off her chest. When had anyone ever actually done that for her?

"I wasn't going to tell you," she admitted, even though he already knew, "about the baby. I thought you'd feel obligated..."

"I don't feel obligated," he said, "I _want_ you, I want this. If it's what you want, Emma, know that I'm all in."

"But...your career," she reminded him, "what happens if you change your mind and want to go back to it?"

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, there was always the possibility. Maybe he did want to stay, and live happily ever after in a quaint little town, she could see that he was dead serious about it. But, he was still famous, contract or no contract.

"When I said I was all in, I meant it," he said, "that means nothing major happens until we discuss it."

"Oh..." He wasn't just serious about trying, he was making sure she knew he was already planning the long haul. Neal never included her in anything, let alone life altering decisions.

"But you really shouldn't worry," he said, "I'm still of very little use to the record company. They aren't going to be begging me to sign anything any time soon. I do owe them one more album, but due to my injury, there won't be an accompanying tour."

"That won't help sales..." She said.

"I'm really not all that worried, love," he sighed, "they're working out the details, I'll give them what they want, and then we'll part ways." He squeezed her a little tighter, "there are other things I'd much rather focus on."

Emma knew he meant her. He was putting her first, had been putting her first all along. She was beginning to question why it had taken her so long to see it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma has a run in with some aggressive photogs, Killian feels responsible.**

* * *

Emma was grocery shopping a week later when Henry brought it to her attention. "Momma! You and Killian are on a magazine! Are you famous now?" A few people within earshot turned to look at them. Quickly, she grabbed a copy of the trash paper and threw it onto the counter. After paying, she collected her things and rushed Henry to the car.

As she pulled out onto the road, she noticed someone following her. "What the hell?" She glanced in her rear view and saw two men in the car behind her, one driving, and one armed with a camera.

She couldn't go home, they'd never leave her alone. Before she knew it, another car was driving alongside her, cameraman snapping away. Henry seemed to find it amusing, looking out his window to make faces. _Shit._

"Henry!" She snapped, "get down!" It was bad enough they were chasing her, she couldn't let them get pictures of her son. "Dammit," she muttered. Henry scolded her about her language from the backseat, but she wasn't paying much attention anymore. No, she was too busy trying to figure out how to get away, and pulling out her cellphone to call Killian. He'd know what to do. Hopefully.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted her. It helped a little to hear his voice, but it wasn't enough to calm her panic.

"They're following me!" She shouted.

"Who, love?"

"Who else? Paparazzi!" A third car had now joined in, and no matter how she sped up, they kept pace. "They're boxing me in!"

"Are you driving?"

"Yes!" She heard him mutter a curse before returning to the conversation, but whatever he said was lost when a new problem arose. The car behind her clipped her, causing her to lose just enough control to clip the car on her left, throwing all three cars into chaos.

She was screaming, Henry was screaming, Killian was probably screaming, but she'd long since dropped the phone. When the commotion finally stopped, her bug was upside down. But not crushed, she reminded herself. Henry's sobs from the back had her sighing in relief. He was okay, and that was all that mattered. "It's okay, baby," she said, "just give me a minute, okay?"

"Kay," he sniffled.

Emma looked up (or...down...she wasn't sure) to see if there was some way she could maneuver so she could get to Henry. That was when she noticed the little red droplets falling from her head to the ceiling.

"Dammit," she muttered. It didn't look like much, so she figured she should work through whatever shock she was in so she could get to Henry. The adrenaline would keep her running until help arrived.

Carefully, she unbuckled, and braced herself for the fall, managing to not injure herself further. She crawled into the rear of the car, (quite a feat) and started to help Henry out of his booster seat, cradling him until he was right side up again. "You okay, kid?"

When he nodded, she had him crawl back up to the front, noticing a man on the other side, trying to open the door. It was the asshole from the car behind her.

She wanted to shout at him, tell him to get the hell away, but, she couldn't find the words. By the time the door was open, the entire world faded away.

* * *

Liam drove them to the hospital.

The second they were in the door, he was searching for her. The orderlies didn't seem to be of any help, but fortunately, he caught sight of Whale.

"Killian!" Whale ran right over. "She's fine."

"Henry," he managed to spit out, "him too?"

"They're both fine," he assured him. "Come with me."

When he got to Emma's room, the first thing he noticed was a red headed nurse engaged in an animated conversation with Henry. He'd never seen her before, so he figured he was new. The second the boy saw him, he hopped up out of the chair he was sitting in, and bounded over. "Killian!" He exclaimed, "we got to ride in an ambulance!"

Killian lifted the boy up, and gave him a tight hug, "you seem to be doing just fine, lad."

"Yeah," Henry said, "the doctor said I was okay, and I was just..." He paused, looking for the word.

"Jostled," the nurse replied, when he was unable to find it.

"Yeah," Henry agreed. "Can I go back and play now? Anna was gonna show me how to make a paper snowman!"

"Of course." He set Henry down, then went over to Emma's bedside.

"I'm okay," she said weakly, smiling when he leaned over to kiss her forehead, avoiding the stitched up gash that he hoped was less painful than it looked.

She sounded so defeated, it killed him. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't think they'd get so aggressive in Storybrooke. I've never even seen them that aggressive in my own experiences..."

"It's not your fault," she said.

"But you're okay?" He asked, she nodded, and he settled his hand over her stomach, "And the baby?"

"Fine," she told him. "Whale wants to keep an eye on me as a precaution, but he said everything looks fine."

"I said I'm fine," Henry stated. Emma propped up, and Killian turned around to look at him. He was scowling, and his arms were crossed. "And I'm not a baby."

"Of course you're not," Emma assured him.

Killian looked over at Emma again, "I won't let this happen again," he promised. God, he could have lost all three of them. He didn't see the car, but if the amount of screaming he'd heard was any indication, it couldn't have been pretty.

"You can't control it," she said, "they must have seen that stupid tabloid and figured it was open season. Henry found the magazine at the grocery store."

Well, that was quick... "Listen, I may not be able to control them, but I can protect you and Henry. This _will not_ happen again." He was going to make damn sure of it too. "Do we know what happened to the other drivers?" (He was going to kill them.)

"I don't really care," Emma said, her eyes welling up with tears, "just stay with me?"

"Okay," he nodded.

"Can I go home now?" Henry asked.

"Sorry," Anna said, "paper snowmen can only keep kids so entertained."

"It's okay," Emma smiled, "thanks for keeping an eye on him, Anna."

"Addie and Liam are in the waiting room," Killian said, "they're worried..."

"I want to see them too," she said.

"Henry and I can get them!" Anna offered, taking Henry by the hand when Emma agreed.

As soon as they were out of the room, Killian sighed, "I almost blew it."

"Yeah," Emma giggled, "good thing Henry thought you were talking about him." She looked down at the hand still resting on her stomach, then covered it with her own, "Whale said the baby is okay. He did an ultrasound and everything, and said the kid is healthy as a horse."

Adelaide rushed in, pushing Killian out of the way. "Hey, kid," she sat up a little and hugged the girl, "I'm okay," she assured her, as Adelaide cried.

Liam came in shortly after, Henry in his arms. "Addie, love, don't smother her," he chuckled. Henry looked as if he were either bored, or ready for a nap. (Probably both...)

"She's fine," Emma said.

"Where did Anna go?" Killian asked, noticing the absence of one, red headed nurse.

"End of shift," Liam shrugged. "Sister came and picked her up."

There was a look in his eyes that said there was more to that nonchalant little statement than he let on, but Killian decided he could hassle his brother later.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Summary**

 **Killian takes care of Emma, they decide to tell Liam about the baby, and Liam introduces them to his new friend.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **I am sorry for the delay everyone. I've been going through some stuff. I'm sorry, but I really don't see it picking up in the foreseeable future, with personal issues and school on top of that. I am working hard to finish my fics, it will just be slower than anticipated.**

* * *

Killian didn't let her out of his sight after she was out of the hospital. Nor did he let her do much of anything for herself. "Whale said bed rest until your next appointment," he reminded her on a daily basis. She wanted to remind him that it was only a precaution, and probably not necessary, but she understood where he was coming from, so she did as she was told...trying to keep her complaints to a minimum.

He and Adelaide practically moved in, neither wanting to leave her side. Between Killian and the two kids, (and occasionally, Liam) she was well taken care of. (After a fiasco at the hospital involving her two best friends, she had decided to ask them to keep their distance for the time being. Things were hard enough without the added stress.)

The photographers who had caused the accident had charges to answer for, and the citizens of Storybrooke made it completely clear that no more were welcome.

A few well worded statements from his publicist, (and maybe a threat to sue) kept the worst of it at bay.

But it also answered the one question everyone had started to ask:

Yes, Killian Jones had a girlfriend, and her name was Emma Swan. (Her Facebook pretty much exploded with friend requests after that news broke. She deactivated the page altogether.)

The kids seemed even more excited than Killian had been when she'd agreed to go out with him.

Emma tried to just take everything at the same, easy pace they'd established. Killian seemed all to happy to oblige. (And why wouldn't he? That easy pace had her in his arms every night.)

"Don't forget we have that appointment tomorrow." she said lazily, after about a week of what she deemed "bedrest nonsense." Currently she was curled up against him on the couch, his arm slung around her, fingers brushing up and down her arm. (Okay...maybe it wasn't _all_ nonsense...) Looking up, she saw a smile on his face, as if he were absolutely thrilled that she was including him.

"I remember," he nodded.

"How's Liam doing?" She asked, "I mean, I've seen him a couple times, but...is he okay in that big house all by himself?"

"Oh, I think he's just fine," he chuckled, "you remember that red headed nurse in the hospital?"

"Anna?" She asked, "is he into her? She's married, you know..."

"No!" He exclaimed, "he met her sister, and, I know it's barely been a week, but they're getting pretty cozy..."

"Good," she said.

"I suppose..."

"You suppose?" Emma frowned, "you should be cheering him on."

"I just don't want him getting hurt," he sighed.

"He could be singing the same tune," she reminded him, "but he's been nothing but supportive of us." It wasn't lost on her, how protective Liam was of his younger brother. He could have very easily warned Killian to run in the opposite direction. After all, who wouldn't assume the worst when it came to fame and fans? But he didn't.

"He got to know you, love," Killian said, "he knows you never had any ill intentions. I failed by brother in that respect, seeing what I wanted to see, pushing him towards a woman who wasn't good for him. She broke him...and I can't help but feel partially responsible for that."

"You can't blame yourself," she said, "in the end, we all make our own choices, and from the looks of it, he doesn't hold it against you either."

"I don't want to fail him again..."

"You won't," she assured him, "how about, after Whale clears me, we go over there and get to know this girl?"

"Elsa," he said, "her name is Elsa."

* * *

Killian looked at the sonogram pictures one last time before Emma insisted she didn't want to sit in the car all day. Part of him still couldn't believe it, even though he was looking right at it. "Sorry, sweetheart," he handed the pictures over to her and started up the car.

Whale had cleared her, said everything looked great, and that she would be fine to return to work. (But she was still under strict orders to take it easy.)

"We need to tell them," she said, surprising him a little bit. If anything, he figured they were going to wait a bit longer, due to her being so nervous about telling the kids. "I already couldn't fit into my jeans this morning," she continued, "I'd rather not just have them figure it out on their own when I start to actually show..."

"Valid point," he said, reaching over and giving her hand a quick squeeze, "why don't we start with Liam, then, we can tell the kids when they get home?"

She may have been nervous about telling the kids, but he was downright terrified of telling Liam.

"I don't know what you're expecting," she laughed, "he'll probably throw a party."

"Let's just say, he'll likely have a lecture for me," he sighed.

"You're not a teenager," she reminded him. (Still giggling, damn it was adorable.)

"It's the big brother thing," he said.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, but Emma would look over and toss the occasional smile at him. She was happy, and that meant the world to him. At first, he thought she was giving in simply because she felt obligated. (The same thing she was afraid he'd feel, the irony wasn't lost on him.) Even after that first date, she held back a little, and he could tell the next morning that she was ready to bolt. Then, he actually got her to open up a little, and he realized she didn't feel obligated at all, she wanted to be there, she was just scared.

After the nonsense with the paparazzi, he was surprised when she didn't retreat again. He was even more surprised when she didn't just agree to him and Addie staying with her that week, she had been the one to suggest it. "I'm going to need help," she had said, "especially since Whale doesn't even want me breathing unassisted."

Like he wouldn't jump at the chance.

When he pulled into the garage, he shut off the car, and then sat for a minute. "What if he doesn't like the idea?" He asked.

"Liam?" She was laughing again...that was a good thing, right? "I have a feeling he's going to be overjoyed. Come on, we can't sit here all day."

"You're right," he agreed, hoping that she was. What if his brother _didn't_ like the idea? What if he had too many questions? Suddenly, everything Emma had been worried about hit him full force. Could they do this? Their relationship was still new, still fragile, and they were throwing a baby into the mix. They had two other children to think about. What if the kids hated the idea? What about living arrangements? Would they live together, or would she send him home now that she was better? Would he only get to see the baby during visits if she didn't want to live with him? He wasn't sure he could handle that...

Somehow, they made it into the house. His head was still swimming, and he was practically drowning in doubt. What if...what if she realized after actually being with him, that she didn't love him? Wait...did he love her? Already? It was too soon for something like that, wasn't it?

"Killian?"

He snapped back to the here and now, and realized he was standing in front of his brother. His brother, who was hugging Emma, who had obviously carried on enough conversation with her to know she was okay. And he was just standing there, frozen in his tracks, not even able to comprehend what was going on.

"Emma's pregnant," he blurted out, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Emma gave him the dirtiest look imaginable, and he knew right then and there that he'd not only screwed up, he screwed up royally.

Liam just laughed.

He laughed, that bastard.

Why was he laughing?

"Sorry," Emma scowled, "I don't know what's gotten into him. He wasn't supposed to just blurt it out."

"No," Liam composed himself, "I'm sorry for laughing. It's just...Killian is standing here, shaking in his boots like he's some sort of defiant child who's been forced to tell his parents that he's been misbehaving at school."

Then Emma started laughing too.

Dammit. The whole, bloody world found this hilarious. "Need I remind you," he said, "that you were my legal guardian for quite some time, and I have faced your wrath on more than one occasion. Old habits die hard."

"This isn't a cherry bomb in the toilet," he said, then looked at Emma, "you have no idea how much groveling I had to do to keep him from getting expelled."

And then they were laughing again.

"I knew," Liam confessed to both of them, "I didn't want to say anything until you were ready though."

"How?" He asked.

"I was in the kitchen, getting the number for the pizza place," he explained, "I happened to overhear Emma tell you pretty much the same way you just told me. I was hoping everything was okay after the accident, but neither of you said anything, so I didn't want to bring up something that may have been upsetting. Then, you went over to take care of Emma...and I could only assume the bedrest was for the baby, so I went back to waiting for you to tell me."

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered.

"Liam," Emma sighed, "we haven't said anything to the kids yet..."

"I can keep quiet," he assured her, "just a word of advice? Perhaps you should both work on your delivery? Children tend not to handle things as well when you just blurt out life changing news."

Killian rolled his eyes, but was interrupted by the doorbell before he could smart off.

"Well," Liam grinned, "you're both here, would you like to meet my date?"

"You have a date at ten in the morning?" Killian teased. Of course he'd intended to grill his brother about the new lady friend, but he didn't think he'd actually meet her until later in the day.

"Funny," Liam shot back as he headed towards the door, "she works evenings, so we get together during the day." He opened the door, and let the woman in, bringing her over. Killian didn't miss the huge grin on his brother's face. (Maybe this would be okay after all...) "Killian, Emma, this is Elsa."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Summary**

 **Killian and Emma sit the kids down to talk, and it goes both better and worse than expected.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Again, I know I've slowed down. School and life have been getting me down. Anyway, I'll be in Steveston this weekend, hopefully, clearing my head.**

* * *

Killian went to pick up the kids from school, while Emma nervously paced around the kitchen. They'd agreed on telling them over a late lunch, but now that said lunch was upon them, Emma wasn't sure she was ready.

"Momma!" Henry was the first to run to her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he gave her a cuddle-filled hug. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," she assured him, tousling his hair.

"I helped Killian take care of you," he stated proudly. "But you're okay now, right?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for being such a big help," she said, smiling when she heard Adelaide running in. Killian followed shortly after, looking just as unsure as Emma felt. How were they supposed to do this?

"I wanna hug her too, Henry," Adelaide frowned.

"She's my mom," he argued, continuing to hug Emma.

"Hey now," Emma said, wrapping an arm around Adelaide, and pulling her towards her free side. "There's room for both of you."

"Dad said you wanted to talk to us," she said.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, glancing at Killian again. He gave her a nervous smile, which wasn't very reassuring. "Why don't you guys sit down and I'll get some lunch on the table?"

The kids did as they were told, and Emma set plates in front of each of them. Both wore different expressions, and she could tell just by looking at them, that Adelaide was expecting good news, and Henry was expecting something terrible.

"Are you breaking up?" Henry asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"What?" Killian took a seat next to her son. Henry just shook his head and looked at his food. "Lad, why would you think that?"

"Because." Oh god, he was crying. Her little boy was crying because he thought they were breaking up. "When momma said we were going away for awhile, she made me a special lunch..."

Shit. How could she have been so stupid? She never outright told him they were leaving forever, but when she told him they were going away, she had made him a special lunch, and tried to break the news as gently as possible. It wasn't a particularly painful conversation, and he didn't understand it was a permanent change until just before they left, but now he was connecting the two, and assuming that the conversation today would be equally as bad.

"We aren't going anywhere," Emma said, "no one is breaking up."

"You're getting married!" Adelaide exclaimed, "that's it, isn't it?"

"No," Killian chuckled.

"Are you moving in?" Henry asked, his mood lifting after being told an end wasn't around the corner. "Like...moving in for reals?"

"Not exactly," Killian stammered.

"Why not?" Adelaide questioned. "You aren't breaking up, so why wouldn't we move in?"

"That's something your father and I haven't discussed yet," Emma said. She sat down next to Killian and gave him a look, hoping he'd understand what she was trying to silently tell him. They weren't ready for this. The kids were all worked up with their assumptions, and now, they were attempting to explain various difficult subjects, rather than just the one. But...they still had to tell them. It would be obvious in a few short weeks.

"Don't you want us here?" Adelaide asked.

"Of course I do," Emma answered.

"Sweetheart," Killian interjected, "this was temporary. Emma needed help, so we came over to help her. An actual move involves a lot more talking, and a bit more time."

Time they didn't have, because they were having a baby.

"Then why did you want to talk to us?" Henry asked, an angry scowl forming on his face. "You're not breaking up, not getting married and no one's moving!"

At this point, everything was so out of control, that Emma was freaking out. The kids weren't going to take the actual news well at all. Suddenly, she felt Killian's hand on hers, fingers lacing, thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. It was as if he could sense the internal panic attack that she was having. She looked at him again, and he tilted his head to the side in question. They had to tell them, and he was willing to do the talking if she couldn't find the words. She gave him a little nod, and he squeezed her hand and smiled at her before turning back to the children.

"Emma..." He started, then stopped, looking as if he were considering something. After a brief moment of silence, he started again, "Emma is having a baby." He was quiet, waiting for a reaction as Henry and Adelaide exchanged glances.

"Is that okay?" Emma asked, finally able to speak.

"Like...with my dad?" Adelaide asked her.

"Aye," Killian nodded.

"But you're not getting married, and we're not moving in," she reiterated, clearly annoyed. "How are we supposed to be a family?"

The fact that Adelaide already thought of them as a family took Emma by surprise.

"You don't hafta get married to be a family," Henry stated.

"But you can't have different houses!" Adelaide exclaimed.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Killian chuckled. "Listen," he sighed, "we never said that moving in wasn't an option, but it is something Emma and I need to discuss."

"Exactly," Emma agreed, "it isn't that we don't want to be under the same roof, it's just that this roof is a little small..."

"So come back with us," Adelaide demanded.

"Again," Killian laughed, "we need to discuss it." Adelaide didn't seem to like the answer, but dropped the subject.

The rest of lunch continued in a much different manner than Emma thought it would. After their fears were behind them, both children seemed excited, and asked what seemed like a million questions about the baby. It wasn't until much later, when everyone had gone to bed, that Killian had mentioned living arrangements again.

"Should we go home tomorrow, then?" He asked. She smiled as he pulled her close and rested his hand over her stomach.

Emma settled against him and covered his hand with hers. "I don't want you to leave," she admitted.

"What's the problem then, love?"

"Addie..." She sighed, "moving is stressful, and this house? It may hold the four of us, but we're going to outgrow it _very_ soon. I don't want her to have to make two moves in a short span of time. The last thing she needs is to have to adjust to two new environments. It might not bother her at all, or it could trigger more problems...I don't want to hurt her."

"It is a lot," he agreed, "but, I'm sure we could manage something. Make it easier on her. Have you signed a lease on this place?"

"Six months," she said.

"Perhaps you could negotiate another six months?" He suggested.

"The baby-"

"Can stay with us while he's little," Killian said, "we can stay put for a year or so quite comfortably while we find our new home."

"That wouldn't bother you?" She asked. He was used to a lot of room, and her House definitely didn't have that. "There's no room for your piano, and you really wouldn't mind a baby right next to the bed, screaming at all sorts of crazy hours?"

"Why on earth would I mind?"

Emma shook her head. She wanted to believe him, because she knew he wasn't just saying things to make her happy. But how was she supposed to explain all the long nights spent on the couch when Henry was an infant? How she tried to keep her son quiet so his father wouldn't make a fuss about disturbed sleep and remind her of her inability to care for a child. How she did everything on her own. Everything.

How she thought, for so many years, that that was normal.

"Hey..." He soothed, "we're in this together. Long, sleepless nights and all."

How did he know exactly what she needed to hear?

"Emma, if you're not ready-"

"That's not it," she stated. It wasn't. She wanted them there. More than anything. Most people would warn her that it was all too fast, and maybe it was, but it also felt right. "I don't like being away from you two." Adelaide had said it best; they were family. But she didn't want him rushing into something unless he was absolutely sure. Nothing would break her heart more, than to have him realize he'd made a mistake. Then, there was the little girl insisting they stick together. Would the move be too much? Would all the change in general undo all the progress she'd made?

Despite the fact that Adelaide was excited and happy, change was stressful.

"Addie will be fine," he assured her, "she wants this too, and I will find a way to make it easier on her."

"For starters, she needs her own space," Emma said, "sharing a room with all the boxes I've refused to unpack is unacceptable for a permanent arrangement. She needs a real bed, not a futon, and-"

"And I will make sure to get started on all that tomorrow. If...that's all right with you."

"Yeah," she wriggled around so she could face him, "I think that sounds perfect."

There were words on the tip of her tongue that she wasn't quite ready to say. But she was pretty sure he was there too.

It was just safer (and much easier) to kiss him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma and Mary Margaret argue. Killian sets up space for Adelaide. Captain Cobra bonding.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Back from Steveston, and I feel quite refreshed! (Okay, I've been back about a week, but still...I'm refreshed okay?)**

 **Thank you for all your kind words and reviews! I appreciate them all, and if you don't get a reply, it is not me ignoring you. I try to reply, but it just doesn't always happen. Know that it does not go unnoticed!**

* * *

"So," Mary Margaret frowned as she tossed the paper onto Emma's desk, "one night stand, huh?"

Emma groaned. She knew that her friend would be upset about not being in the loop, but the last thing she expected was outright anger. "We weren't going to say anything," she reasoned, "not yet. Unfortunately, the accident happened, and everything went to hell."

"You didn't even call me," she complained, "and when I _did_ try to help you, you sent me away."

"I had lot going on," Emma explained, "I wasn't trying to offend you, I just wanted to recover without a fuss. I'm fine. Killian and the kids made sure I was taken care of, and I figured I could just update you when I felt better."

"Henry said he moved in permanently," Mary Margaret sat down, "that was quick."

Emma gave her friend a guilty look, "What else did he tell you?"

"Something you were probably planning on keeping from me," she said, "but I'm willing to hear it from you."

"He told you about the baby," Emma guessed. When Mary Margaret nodded, she let out a heavy sigh. "I wasn't planning on keeping it from you. We just didn't want to say anything right away. Then, the accident happened, and we wanted to make sure everything was okay before we started talking."

"Just a couple months ago, you were pretty adamant that this wasn't permanent." Emma knew exactly where this conversation was headed: a lecture. "What kind of message are you sending to Henry? Isn't this _exactly_ why you left Neal? Because you realized that trying to make things work for the sake of a child wasn't a good idea? He's six, Emma-"

"Stop it!" Emma shouted. "I don't need a lecture, nor do I need to defend my decisions. It's my life!"

"It's also Henry's!" Mary Margaret shouted back, "and what about Killian's daughter? Who do you think is going to get hurt the most when things don't work out?"

"Are you saying they won't?"

"I'm saying I know you, Emma," she said, "you seem to forget I have been there to watch this whole thing play out. You didn't even give yourself time to recover before you jumped into bed with Killian, and you proved you weren't ready for anything more, because the second he started developing feelings, you were out the door. Now you're bringing two kids and a new baby into the mix-"

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Emma asked, completely done with the conversation. Why couldn't her friend just be happy for her? It wasn't like she was asking for approval, but a little less judgment would have been nice.

"Emma-"

"I mean it," she stood and walked over to the door, opening it, so there was no way to misinterpret her not so subtle hint. "I'm tired of everyone questioning me. Henry and I are happy. Isn't that enough?"

" _Are_ you happy?" Mary Margaret stood, but made no move towards the door.

"Yes." It was the truth. It didn't matter that there was a part of her that was still terrified, or a part that still wanted to run. She wanted to be with Killian, and he was willing to let her take the lead. For the most part, that kept the worst of her fears at bay, and kept her feet firmly planted when it came to their relationship. "He's good to me," she assured her, "and more importantly, he's good to Henry. I know you've never agreed with my choices in the relationship department, and maybe you're right, I've made some horrible ones, but Killian isn't Neal."

"I'm not saying he's a bad guy," her friend said softly, "and I'm glad you're happy-"

"I don't even want to hear the 'but.' Please, just go." As soon as her friend was gone, she slammed the door shut. She knew it would be a disaster, telling her most judgemental friend, but she'd meant it when she said she wasn't planning on keeping it a secret. (It would be painfully obvious soon anyway...why try to hide it?) What she didn't expect was a full on lecture, complete with reminders of her past mistakes.

Convincing her best friend that this was different would prove difficult. Especially since she currently found herself in a very familiar situation. Still, her relationship with Neal and her relationship with Killian were as different as night and day.

* * *

Killian was careful to not overstep any boundaries whilst setting up Adelaide's room. Earlier, he had called Liam for help, and together, the two of them had moved the unpacked boxes from the spare room to the master bedroom, where Emma said she'd go through everything later.

There was already a futon, but Emma insisted Adelaide have a proper bed, so after the room was cleared, he and Liam had run to the store to purchase a bed, then spent the rest of the afternoon putting to together. By the time he had to go, and Emma and the kids had returned home, the room looked less like a spare, and more like a girl's bedroom.

He'd kept it a bit generic, figuring Adelaide could decorate it as she saw fit, but it was a start, and she seemed thrilled when she saw it. He watched as she and Emma looked over everything, trying to gauge a reaction, hoping he hadn't gone too far. Emma looked over at him, a big smile on her face. No, he hadn't gone too far at all. It was sweet, watching his daughter talk Emma's ear off as they looked everything over. Her excitement seemed to be contagious as the two went into a discussion on how they could decorate.

"How come she gets a new room?" Henry grumbled quietly behind him. Killian turned around to see the boy scowling, the jealousy apparent. Fortunately, Killian didn't come unprepared.

"You got a new room when you moved in," he explained, quickly taking the boy's hand and leading him away before a scene could be made. "But I didn't forget about you."

Henry already had a fairly full, and decorated room, so he didn't need anything new. Still, with Adelaide getting a whole new set up, he didn't want the lad to feel left out. After a brief discussion with Emma that morning, he did his best to find something special. When Henry saw the three wrapped packages on his bed, Killian suddenly felt nervous. What if he'd made the wrong call? "You got me presents?" Henry asked.

Killian nodded, smiling as Henry went over to open the presents. He waited patiently, looking for a reaction as the paper flew in all directions. One, two, then three boxes were uncovered, revealing two model pirate ships, and the paints and tools to put them together. "Your mother said you enjoy going to the harbor to see the ships..." He explained as he watched Henry examine the models. "I was thinking, perhaps...we could spend some time building them this weekend?"

"Together?" He asked. The expression on his face wasn't one of annoyance, (though, he would have understood. All the change couldn't have been easy on the boy.) it was one of disbelief. "You wanna build pirate ships with me?"

"Aye," Killian sat down on the bed and lifted up one of the boxes, "these are supposedly two of the easier models, so we can start with these, and work our way up?"

"You mean you wanna build _lots_ of pirate ships?" He still had an expression that said he didn't quite believe Killian wanted to do such a thing.

"If we find it's something we enjoy, we can build as many pirate ships as you'd like, lad," he said, "and perhaps an airplane here and there?"

"My dad never did stuff like this with me…" Henry said, his tone heartbreakingly sad.

What was he supposed to say to that? He couldn't talk bad about Henry's father, that was just bad form. "Well," he said, "perhaps he just didn't know how to build a ship. I'm sure you two did other things together."

"Not really," Henry shrugged, "he was always busy."

He didn't want to make excuses, and he didn't want to badmouth Neal, so Killian was at an absolute loss for words. "My schedule's pretty clear..."

Henry's look of disbelief faded into the same look of wonder he saw that first morning at the piano. "Can we start now?"

"We'll need to set aside a day to really get going," Killian said, "but why don't we go into the kitchen and at least get a head start by taking a look at what we've got?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma starts opening up more, and Killian is afraid Ruby's remarks will have her backtracking. Liam makes a statement, and so does Emma.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **I'm expecting to close this within the next few chapters. A** **few more loose ends to wrap up, and then that's that!**

* * *

The first time Killian suggested he chip in financially, Emma froze. He understood where she was coming from when she said she didn't leave a crappy relationship to become dependent on someone else, but he wasn't about to be _that_ boyfriend, who didn't lift a finger to help out.

"It's not you depending on me-" he started.

"I'm not with you for your money," she interrupted.

"I'm not asking to take over."

She didn't want to discuss it further at that point, so he didn't push. Instead, he just made sure to find other ways to help out. It wasn't like he had an actual job outside of writing music at the moment, so being home all day gave him the perfect opportunity to be a good housekeeper. It wasn't like he didn't have the experience. Liam had his own little business and hobby career that allowed him to work from home, so the house was usually immaculate, seeing as they had enough idle time to clean and move furniture around when they got bored. (And get that perfect angle so the sun wouldn't hit the television while they tried to play Mario kart.) He could do the same here.

After a couple weeks of insisting Killian tone it down before he made her look like the worst housekeeper ever, (she wasn't) he brought the money subject up again.

"Is this you, trying to earn your keep?" She asked. He didn't miss the smile tugging at at the corners of her mouth. She was trying so hard not to laugh at his excellent housewife skills. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"You work hard, love," he shrugged, "and I'm home, so why not?" She rolled her eyes at him, and he decided it was the perfect moment to kiss her. After kissing her a little senseless, he laughed when she swatted at his arm. "That bad?"

"You're trying to distract me," she accused.

"No," he denied, "I missed you today." (Partial truth. He did miss her, terribly, as always...but he also wanted to distract her.)

"Right."

"Listen," he said, shifting back to the subject at hand, "I'm not asking you to depend on me. I'm asking you to share the burden." It didn't matter that he could have everything taken care of without even making a dent in his bank account. She didn't want that. But...it was only fair that he help. "We're a family," he added, settling his hand on her little bump, (he loved how noticeable it was now. How he could just look at her and see their baby growing right before his eyes.) "and we depend on each other."

She looked down at his hand, and he was pretty sure she was smiling when she covered it with her own. He could tell she was considering what he said.

"I know you're afraid," he told her, "and that's fine. But, as I said before, I wouldn't just swoop in and take over. I know you well enough to know how unwelcome that kind of a gesture is. I'm just asking that we do this as a team."

When she looked back up at him, he knew. She'd never been in a true partnership before, and that appealed to her more than him simply asking that he carry his own weight. "Okay," she nodded, "we'll work something out. And you can stop playing Martha Stewart, okay?"

He didn't mind doing the housework, even when she teased him about it. But he got it. If he wanted her to share the bills, he'd have to share the chores.

Everything almost went to hell the first time they had company. They had invited her friends and his brother over for dinner one weekend. The first thing out of Ruby's mouth was, "welcome to the rich wives club!"

He could tell she was a bit uncomfortable, even after her other friend scolded Ruby. There was also a lingering tension between Emma and Mary Margaret due to an argument he'd been told about a couple weeks prior, though both seemed to be attempting to work it out.

Emma introduced Killian and Adelaide to her friends and their husbands. Victor seemed quite laid back, and David eyed Killian with the same scrutiny he met upon his first meeting with Mary Margaret. Once Liam showed up with Elsa, David seemed to lighten up a bit.

Everyone loved his damn brother.

"So," Ruby looked at Killian after filling her plate, "any plans on upgrading my friend to a mansion any time soon?"

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret snapped. Emma groaned.

"We like it here," Emma insisted, "and we're going to stick it out for awhile." He thought he heard her mumble something, but didn't quite catch it.

"It's a nice place," Ruby agreed, "but come on. You're loaded now-"

"Emma and I have discussed houses," Killian cut her off. He wasn't sure what the protocol was on politeness in this situation, but Ruby was being fairly rude, and he wasn't going to have her undermine all their progress with a little bit of aggressive questioning. "Whatever we choose will be suitable for our family and our needs." The last thing Emma wanted was some huge sprawling mansion with too many rooms and emptiness around every corner. Sure, his brother's house was big, but at the time, it was practical. He had just gotten married, was talking about starting a family, and after all he'd done for his younger brother, Killian decided he deserved a nice thank you gift. No one expected Liam's marriage to take a nosedive. But the house sure came in handy when Killian needed an escape.

But Emma...she was more the cute little house with a white picket fence type of girl, and he could more than picture raising their family in such a place. Perhaps he could convince her on something custom, maybe a little bigger in case they decided to grow a little more, but he wasn't about to pressure her into anything that would make her uncomfortable.

"Emma-" Ruby started again. Did this woman have no filter?

"We'll live where we're happy," Emma stated, "and we're very happy here." He heard Ruby complain about something, and judging the smug look on Mary Margaret's face, Killian deduced she'd been kicked.

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters," Mary Margaret gave Emma a soft smile, then turned to give Ruby a pointed look.

"Speaking of happy," Liam chimed in, "when do we get to find out whether I'm getting a niece or nephew? Because knowing that would definitely make me happy."

"I'm getting a brother," Henry insisted. He scowled when everyone laughed, but it was absolutely adorable how confident he was about it.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Emma said.

"Surprises are good," Elsa agreed, "but I think Liam's worried about spoiling the baby already, and he probably wants to know whether he should be buying princess dresses or trains."

"I got airplanes," Adelaide grinned.

"Tomboy, that one," Liam winked at his niece, "good thing too, I haven't a clue as to what princess is in style at any given time."

"I'm always in style," Adelaide quipped.

"No argument here," Liam gave her a high five, and the two shared a laugh.

"Any preference?" David asked Liam, "niece or nephew?"

"No preference," Liam stated, "I've already got one of each, so at this point, anything else is just bonus." He looked at Emma, "but just so we're clear, if it's a girl, she'll likely be getting race cars from Uncle Liam."

Killian didn't miss the heartwarming smile that graced Emma's lips. He could tell she was probably a bit overwhelmed by the statement that had flown out of Liam's mouth so easily, but he also noticed she seemed touched.

After everyone had gone, she apologized for Ruby, but he waved it off. She'd warned him that her friend could be inappropriate, and he was more worried about the effect it had on her. He was mildly surprised when she didn't backtrack, and attempt to do everything on her own again. Instead, she seemed pleased about the rest of the conversation.

"So..." She said, snuggling up to him on the couch, "Henry's been officially crowned nephew?"

Killian couldn't help but smile, "love, I think he was given the title the first time they met."

She hummed in response, and got quiet. Just as he started to wonder if she'd nodded off, she looked up at him. "Thank you for being nice to my crazy friends, even when Ruby started getting weird. It took every ounce of willpower to not stab her with my fork."

"You accepted my crazy brother," he said, "and even with Ruby's lack of filter, I can see she really cares about you. I like your friends, Emma, and we really should have them over more often."

"I think I'll pass on the big dinners for awhile, but maybe in small doses?"

"That works for me," he agreed.

She rested her head on him again, and he wondered if maybe an early bedtime was in order. It had been a long day, and he had the feeling that she might be fairly exhausted.

"I love you..." The words sounded both timid and certain all at the same time, and it took a moment to process that she'd actually said them.

"I love you too," he said softly, smiling when she looked up at him again. Her eyes were watery, but her smile was brighter than the sun, and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Summary**

 **A few surprises are in store when Emma takes the kids to see Killian in NY.**

* * *

"Two weeks," Killian assured her, "I will only be gone two weeks."

Emma sobbed as he held her close. He'd told her he was heading into New York to do some recording. She _knew_ he still had obligations that would take him away a few more times before he was done, and had no problem supporting that. Really, she didn't. She'd had a whole month to prepare for his trip, but now that he was getting ready to leave, she couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I swear." The last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty for fulfilling an obligation, especially one that he enjoyed so much.

"You're upset, love," he kissed the top of her head, "it's all right. Listen, why don't you and the children come visit me over the weekend?"

She looked up at him, smiling when he leaned down to kiss her. "You're going to be busy-"

"I'll work extra hard so I can have the weekend," he said, "and I'll text you every day, and call you every night."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to," he said, "and I want you to come see me. I know you're not a fan of flying, but, if you think you can handle it, I'll arrange everything for the three of you. Four, technically," he chuckled, "but I'm under the impression unborn children still fly free?"

"Funny," she rolled her eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah."

Just a week later, they were on a red-eye to New York.

Emma wasn't sure who ran faster, Killian, or the kids. The second they made eye contact, the three of them beelined towards each other, leaving an exhausted Emma to catch up. (She was _not_ running.) It was an endearing sight though, as Killian and kids collided. He had both of them wrapped up in a tight hug, holding on like he didn't want to let go. Tears began to sting, as she watched him listen intently to what sounded like Henry relaying his adventures over the week. Giggles from Adelaide chimed through the airport as she joined in, and Emma lost it.

Before she could contain herself, he was in front of her, pulling her into his arms. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," she sobbed. Nothing at all. Everything was perfect.

"Come on," he said softly, "it's late, and we've got a big day ahead of us."

* * *

New York was rough on her feet, but the kids were having a blast. They monopolized Killian, but Emma found it sweet, rather than irritating. He tried his best to send attention her way, but was interrupted just about every time.

"Has she ever been to New York?" Emma asked as the kids (finally) ran ahead to play as they strolled through Central Park. (Well, part of it anyway. It was much bigger than she expected.)

"No," he answered, "I've done plenty of shows here, as well as various other places, but mostly, she stayed home in England with her mother." He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She looked over at him, and saw there was a bit of panic in his expression as he kept an eye on the kids. The park was surprisingly not congested, and the kids weren't even ten feet away, but she figured he wasn't worried about the usual criminals. He was worried about the fans and paparazzi. No one seemed to pay them any mind though.

"This is new for you too," she said.

"I don't want to subject them to the limelight," he said, "but I realize hiding them isn't good either..."

"There isn't exactly a manual on how to do this," she said. "It's hard enough just raising a kid without the extra attention." He nodded in agreement. She understood his fears, because she had the same one. But she could also see that he still carried a bit of guilt for being so overprotective with Adelaide for so long. She really wished he wouldn't feel bad, because he was doing what he thought was best, and maybe, at the time, it was. "It's okay," she told him, "Addie's a happy kid, and she adores you. You did what you had to do to protect her, and no one can fault you for that." He looked over and smiled at her before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Dad! Dad!" Emma froze as Henry and Adelaide interrupted, both running at breakneck speed back to them, Henry squeaking excitedly as he rushed towards Killian. "Look what I found!"

Killian didn't seem phased as he crouched down to Henry's level to see what the beg deal was. "Well now," he grinned as her son handed over the gold coin, "looks like you've found some treasure."

Emma giggled as Henry chattered away about his find. It looked like a gold dollar, but Killian acted as if Henry had found some long lost treasure from days past. "Is it from a pirate ship?" Henry asked.

"Possible," Killian looked up at Emma and winked before turning back to the excited boy, "but finders keepers, lad. Perhaps you could spend it?" He held the coin out to return it.

Henry shook his head, "we need to put it with the pirate ships we built," he insisted, "can you hold it? I don't wanna lose it." Killian agreed and pocketed the coin as Henry dragged Adelaide off to go find more treasure.

"I don't know where that came from..." Emma stammered as Killian stood back up.

"He's young," Killian said, taking her hand again. "He listens to Adelaide call me dad, and likely just concluded since we're all under the same roof-"

"I'll talk to him," she said. God, he didn't need to think he was some sort of replacement parent or anything.

"It's fine," he said, "in fact, I'm touched that he thinks of me like that. So if it's okay with you, it's okay with me."

"Oh." Not exactly what she expected.

"Emma?" He tugged her close, and let go of her hand in favor of draping his arm over her shoulder.

She slipped her arm around his waist, and gave him a little squeeze. "I just...it threw me off guard...but, if you're okay..."

"Here I was thinking there was no way to render you speechless."

They both laughed, and Emma looked up at the kids, who were stopping every few steps to look through the foliage. Why shouldn't Henry think the way he did? Killian was more of a father to him than Neal had ever been, and Adelaide didn't treat him like an invader, but an actual little brother. Liam had already claimed him as a nephew as well. Then there was Henry, and his wide-eyed innocence, finding family in a group of people who had been strangers just over seven months ago.

"Hey," Killian's soft voice brought her back from her thoughts, "We can talk to him if it's not okay."

"No," she smiled, "it's fine. Really." The bond Killian and Henry had formed was special, but it was also new. She didn't want to say or do anything to interfere.

* * *

Later that evening, when the kids were all tucked into bed, Killian pulled her close to him on the little couch in the common area. "This is quite the spread they've hooked you up with, Killian," she teased.

"You know us famous types," he quipped, "always the best."

They sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying the the peace. She rested her head on his shoulder as he drew silly patterns on her arm with his fingers. "I missed you so much," he murmured.

"I missed you too," she whispered. Sure, he'd called and messaged her every day, but it was much more comforting to be in his arms. A little flicker of motion started up, making her giggle. Quickly, she lifted her shirt a little, grabbed his free hand, and brought it to her belly. "Can you feel that?" She asked, as the baby began kicking up a storm. She looked up at Killian, who had a huge grin on his face. Up until now, he hadn't had much luck when it came to baby kicks. "I'm judging by your expression that you can definitely feel that."

"Active little lad," he chuckled, "or lass."

She watched him for a bit as he played. The baby seemed to respond to every little poke, and Killian laughed when he was able to see and feel movement. It was a different feeling, having someone who was an active participant in everything. Neal had been less than interested when she was pregnant with Henry.

"I'm sorry, love," he removed his hand from her stomach, and kissed her temple, "I didn't mean to annoy you."

"You're not," she said softly, realizing that she had started crying at some point. She took his hand and put it right back where it was. "I'm just not used to this. Last time, I just did everything on my own..."

"Everything?" He asked. She could feel him tensing up, and she knew he was probably plotting Neal's death at that very moment.

"It's okay," she said, "I got through it."

Truth be told, she was young and scared. Neal ensured she was under his thumb, but also let her know that he wasn't about to deal with the hassles of childbirth. _"That's the woman's job," he'd informed her, "I'll see it when it gets here."_

"Henry was worth it," she told him. "And, I might not have met Vic otherwise. It's a long story, but he's the one who got me thinking about going into nursing in the first place."

"You're a strong woman, Emma. Don't believe anyone who tells you otherwise."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Summary**

 **Killian returns, and they deal with the big, unanswered questions.**

* * *

Killian returned to Storybrooke the next Saturday, only to find three very exhausted people sleeping on the couch. They'd tried to wait up for him. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt tears beginning to sting his eyes. There was a sign hanging on the wall welcoming him home, and two little cards on the table addressed to him. Quietly, he opened the cards, smiling at the little messages from the kids.

"Hey," Emma's voice pulled him back to the present, "we tried to stay awake, but the flight delay kind of messed with our schedule."

"Sorry sweetheart," he set the cards down and knelt in front of her, "you didn't have to wait up, you know." She didn't, but he appreciated it so much more than he could ever say.

"They wanted to stay up for you. It was really sweet. Especially since you insisted on Liam picking you up. I wouldn't have had a problem with that, you know."

"I know," he gave her a quick kiss, "but you're exhausted, and the kids would have proven difficult had you given them the opportunity to get cranky." She giggled as he scooped up Henry, who was dead to the world. "Let me get these two into bed," he laughed.

When he he came back for Adelaide, Emma was sleeping again. After both kids were tucked in and sleeping soundly, he gently nudged Emma. "Come on, love," he whispered, "you're not going to be happy come tomorrow if you spend all night on that couch." He helped her off the couch, ignoring her protests when he swept her up in his arms.

"You're going to break your back," she said as she nuzzled his neck.

He could feel her smile against his skin, as he chuckled. "How, pray tell, am I going to break my back?"

"I weigh a ton," she informed him.

"Not even close," he said. He took her into the bedroom, and set her on the bed.

"We missed you," she said sleepily.

"I missed you too," he said. His heart sank, knowing that he still had a couple obligations left. Obligations that would take him away from his growing family.

"Hey," she took his hand and tugged him closer to the bed, "whatever it is you're worrying about, just forget it for the night. Come to bed."

"Not so easy to forget, love," he squeezed her hand before letting go. After a quick change, he made his way to his side of the bed. Emma was right there, under the covers and snuggling up to him as best she could. He couldn't help but grin when he felt little kicks against his side.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.

But what was there to talk about? He didn't want to upset her, especially since she was so happy to see him. He placed his hand on her belly and kissed her forehead, "I forgot how difficult it was to be away," he finally said, "and I'm glad to be home."

* * *

Emma was pretty sure Killian was holding back. While she had no doubt he'd missed her, she caught something in his tone that made her wonder if he didn't miss his career too. "Killian?" She asked the next morning as he sat down to eat breakfast.

"Yes, love?" He didn't look half as upset as he had last night, but something was still off.

She sat down across from him, setting a plate of pancakes in front of him. "I was just thinking," she mustered up her courage, reminding herself that love was something worth compromising for, "I mean, I know you said we'd discuss all the big things, but, I'd rather not wait until they're smacking us in the face." He tilted his head to the side, apparently confused, and nowhere near being on the same page. "I don't want you to think you have to give everything up to make me happy. If you wanted to to keep the music career, I'd be okay with that."

"No you wouldn't," he said.

"I'm not saying I'd love it," she said, "but I'd support it."

"I appreciate that, sweetheart. But I'm ready to leave the industry."

She frowned, wondering if she'd misread something. "But you were so upset last night. I mean, you were home with us, so, I assumed you were..."

"Missing the business?" He laughed, "hardly." He took her hand in his, and smiled, "I apologize if you saw it that way, love, but I wasn't upset about this being my final album. I was upset because I missed so much while I was away. I missed you, the kids, my idiot brother... I don't know how I did it before, spending months at a time on tour, and missing just about every damn important thing in my life."

"You did your best," she reminded him, "and I think you aren't giving yourself enough credit." She may not have known him personally until recently, but she was pretty sure he didn't just turn into the picture perfect family man she fell for overnight. His relationship with his daughter was a close one, and it wasn't the kind of bond a kid developed overnight.

If he was going to say anything after that, the words were lost when the kids came running into the room. Killian listened as they excitedly told him about their week, and Emma excused herself so she could make more pancakes. By the time she returned, Killian seemed to be pulling out of his funk.

Once the table had been cleared, the kids ran off to play, (If Emma were the betting type, she'd say they were playing Mario Kart.) Killian and Emma settled on the couch. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"A bit," he nodded. "We managed to get the big stuff done, but I need to go back."

"I know." They could talk about that later. Right now, she just wanted him to cheer up. "Baby's kicking," she informed him, knowing that would bring a smile to his face. She was right too. Instantly, his hand covered her belly, and he was grinning from ear to ear. "Ultrasound on Tuesday, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He leaned over a bit and kissed her.

"Do you hafta be gross this early in the morning?" Henry grumbled.

"Sorry, lad," Killian chuckled. Emma took one look at her disgruntled son, and couldn't help but laugh too. "Besides our disgusting behavior, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to get some water," he replied. The sour look on his face didn't let up as he passed by them and went into the kitchen. When he returned with his drink, he gave them one last dirty look, then wandered back towards his room.

"I forgot," Killian laughed, "I'm allowed to be here, but kissing is strictly forbidden."

"He drives a hard bargain," Emma nodded.

"Good thing I was never one for rules," he smirked.

Damn, that silly little smile did things to her. If there weren't two very awake kids running around the house, she would have dragged him off to the bedroom the second they finished breakfast. Filing away the thought, (for now. Later that evening, he was all hers.) she decided another order of business needed to be discussed. "We haven't talked all that much about what happens after the baby gets here."

"We've finalized the blueprints on the house," he said, "was there something you changed your mind on?"

"The house is perfect," she said. There was really no other way to describe it. It was the perfect combination of everything they wanted and needed. The only downside was they'd have to wait a little longer to move in.

"Then what is it?"

"I just..." she sighed, unsure how to continue. It felt silly, worrying about things that likely had painfully simple solutions, but they hadn't discussed any of it.

Killian pulled her into his arms, and hugged her. As she began to relax, he assured her that she could tell him anything.

It really was something they should have talked about before, but surprise babies usually didn't fall into the "best laid plans" category. "I can't be a housewife."

"I'm not asking you to be a housewife," he said. "I think we make a pretty good team with things as they are, don't you?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "we really do." Things had fallen into place quite nicely once they found their groove. But babies changed things. "But when the baby gets here...it'll be different. I mean, I'm not due until July, so we won't have to worry about work-"

"You want to know if I want you to quit." She looked up at him, and he just smiled back at her for a moment before speaking again. "If you wanted to, I wouldn't have a problem with it," he said, "just as I wouldn't have a problem with you continuing to work. I would never expect you to leave, or stay against your will." She was just about to ask him about childcare, but he beat her to the punch, reading her mind, as always. "I'm already home, Emma. If you wanted to keep working, that would be absolutely fine."

"When I had Henry, I worked because I had to," she said.

"And now you don't have to," he said. "But I also know you. You may have worked to survive, but you truly love what you do. I'd never try to take that away from you."

"I want you to be happy too."

"I'm very happy."

Henry was not so happy when he walked in to find Killian kissing her again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma and friends run into Neal. Sabotage is hinted at. Later, Killian is debating killing Emma's idiot ex.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Okay, so I'm throwing up a trigger warning here, because there is talk of manipulation and abuse. Kind of a personal subject for me, but I was able to work through it.**

* * *

Ruby gave Emma a funny look when she mentioned her future plans for the nurse's office. "You're practically married to a guy who can take care of you. Who has _offered_ to take care of you. I don't understand why you insist on staying employed."

"Some people enjoy their work," Emma said. Currently, they were enjoying a Saturday trip to the mall in Portland. Killian had been flying back and forth between Maine and New York over the past few weeks. When he found himself home on a Saturday, he insisted she take a day for herself. She wasn't going to complain.

"It's true," Elsa chimed in, bringing her back to the present, "I happen to love working at the ice cream shop."

"You _own_ the ice cream shop," Ruby reminded her.

"But she has a good point," Mary Margaret said. "Yes, Elsa owns the ice cream shop. That doesn't mean she has to work it. She has plenty of employees, but enjoys being in the thick of it all the same."

Emma was overjoyed at how well Elsa had fit in with her other friends. Between Ruby's need to gossip, and Mary Margaret's need to mother, Elsa had a knack for balancing everything out. "Isn't Liam pretty loaded too?" Ruby asked. Emma wanted to groan, but did her best to plaster on a smile.

"Doesn't mean I want to be some rich housewife," Elsa laughed. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. It just isn't me. I've worked hard my whole life to get where I am, and I'm not about to let some guy swoop in and make me a princess."

"I guess I was just hoping for some more company," Ruby pouted.

Emma had never thought about it before, had always assumed Ruby just enjoyed being treated like royalty. She never would have guessed her friend was lonely. (But really, how did she not notice?)

"You could get a job, or join a club," Mary Margaret suggested. "That way you'll have something to do, and you'll get to meet new people."

Ruby just shrugged, and changed the subject. At least, she attempted to. No one was going to let her drop it until she clued them in on what was going on. "I'm not good at anything!" She finally blurted out. "I was lucky to find Victor, because I have zero talent. You guys remember my diner days-"

"Nobody is good at working in a diner," Emma laughed. "But you've got plenty of talent. Not to mention time."

"And money," Elsa reminded her.

Ruby seemed to cheer up at the thought, and Emma could see the wheels were turning. "But don't forget to visit me at work now and then," she teased, "I need our gossip sessions. So long as you're not talking about my sex life."

"Or yours," Mary Margaret added. Ruby agreed, and the four continued their little walk around the mall.

Emma tried to pamper herself, like Killian had told her she should, but she couldn't help stopping at the baby stores. She'd come a long way since that first, terrifying moment when she discovered she was pregnant. It was so much easier to get excited, and gush over every little, adorable thing. "It'll be easier to buy stuff if you know what you're having," Elsa teased.

Emma shook her head. They wanted a surprise, and even though the tech at their last ultrasound was more than willing to let them know. "It'll be like Christmas in July," she said, "knowing what you're getting takes the fun out of everything."

"Doesn't Killian want to know?" Mary Margaret asked.

She'd been the same way with Henry too, and was thrilled when Killian brought up the idea. Knowing he was on the same page made all the difference. "He was the one who brought up waiting in the first place," Emma informed her friends.

"So it's true," a voice chimed in, interrupting their conversation, "you _are_ pregnant."

Emma looked to see Neal standing nearby. She hadn't seen him since he'd gotten out of jail. Which, in Storybrooke, avoidance was quite the accomplishment. How did he find her in Portland? "Are you following me?" She asked, stepping back.

"Don't flatter yourself," he rolled his eyes. "After you pulled that stunt that landed me in jail, I lost my job. With the court case pending, I had to make do with whoever would hire me."

A quick glance confirmed he was definitely working some low end job at the mall. "I still have a restraining order." Her friends circled around her, blocking Neal from actually getting close.

"You gonna keep that one away from me too?" He asked, gesturing towards her stomach.

"What?"

"Come on, Emma, we both know that's my kid."

"You're delusional," she stated. Where in the hell would he get that idea? "I was on birth control for most of our relationship." She loved Henry with all her heart, but Neal's complete lack of support during her first pregnancy sealed the deal. She knew early on that she didn't want to go through another one with him, and she took every step possible to prevent that.

"How did that work out for you?" He snapped. "The point was to get you to stay, not to make you run off and play house with some other guy."

Just as Emma was beginning to process what he was saying, Ruby spoke up. "If you're saying what I think you're saying, you're a sick bastard."

"You sabotaged me?" Emma asked. When Neal rolled his eyes in response, she had her answer. "Unfortunately for you," she said as her courage started coming back to her, "you failed to follow through. I was long gone before any baby was in the picture."

"You think the tabloids will believe that?" He laughed. "I wasn't planning on running into you today, but now that I have...wow. It's a real treat. Good luck with the shit storm coming your way." He made some ridiculous comment about going back to work, and took his leave.

What the hell did he mean?

* * *

Killian wanted to pummel Neal. When Emma returned home, and told him about the run in she'd had, he was ready to run out the door and find the guy. But the completely broken look on her face kept him from leaving her side. "Emma-"

"Your baby…" She mumbled against his chest as he held her tight, "not his…"

"Ignore that bastard," he said, "he's just grasping at straws."

"I would have said something if I thought any different-"

"Emma," he loosened his grip, and moved her back so he could look her in the eye, "I know. You did nothing wrong. Forget about him and his ridiculous threats. I will deal with the tabloids if he's managed to sell them his tale." He knew it would come to that, because there was more desire to sell a scandal than to see if it were actually true. "We'll sue the hell out of him, and anyone who's daft enough to print it."

"Just like that?" She asked. "I mean, you're Killian Jones. Some guy makes an accusation like that, and you choose to just believe a woman you've known less than a year?"

"A woman that I love," he reminded her, "if he wants to pull some crap and take you to court, then fine. He can humiliate himself. But I have no reason to doubt you." He knew she wasn't used to it, having someone who believed in, and trusted her. (Another reason he wanted to pummel that stupid ex of hers.)

"When I first found out," she said, "I did the math a million times. I'd be so much further along…"

"It sounds like he'd been trying to sabotage you for some time," he said. "Surely that's illegal?"

She waved it off, "I have no proof. It's he said, she said at this point. It just pisses me off that he would do something like that when I made it perfectly clear I didn't want any more." Her eyes went wide when she realized what she'd said. "With him. I didn't want any more with him. This pregnancy may have been a result of his tampering, but I can't say I'm upset about it."

"I understand, love." He pulled her close to him again, recalling that first day, when she spilled the beans. She'd been terrified, and unsure of what to do. It angered him even more now that he knew her ex was the whole reason she'd been put in the situation in the first place. "You've every right to be angry with him, no matter how you feel about how things played out."

"This baby is the best thing that ever happened to me," she said, and he couldn't help but feel like his heart might burst. "I was so scared of everything I was feeling, so ready to run...and maybe it wasn't the best timing, but I think if it hadn't happened… I wouldn't have stopped and taken a moment to think about things. I might have let you go…"

He remembered their beginnings quite well, and had to admit there was a time when he thought she'd walk away without a second glance.

"You're wonderful," she continued, "and good for me, and good to Henry…"

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, smiling when when squeezed him tighter. Liam had been right, all those months ago when he said it was okay to move on, to be happy. "You're good for me too," he said, "and Addie adores you. When does it ever work out like that?"

The answer was almost never. He'd lucked out when he met Emma Swan, and now that she was his, and he was hers, he wasn't going to do anything that might screw that up.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Summary**

 **The Swan-Jones family is dealing with a little bit of drama from the tabloids.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Sorry it's been so long! Life is crazy, and writer's block is the worst. This one only has a couple more chapters left.**

* * *

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Killian roared the second the door slammed shut. He had been silent (but fuming) the whole ride home. Emma knew he was angry, but the sudden outburst startled her.

"Killian," Emma kept her voice as soft, and as calm as she could manage, "you need to cool down. Shouting isn't going to solve anything, and you're not really angry with the kids, you're angry with Neal."

"She got into a fist fight, Emma," his voice lowered, but he was still tense. "A fist fight. You're saying that's nothing to be angry about?"

"I was taking care of Henry!" Adelaide shouted. She still had an ice pack on her eye, but that didn't stop her from jumping right back into the thick of things. "Those bigger kids were picking on him, and pushing him around! What was I supposed to do?"

Before Killian could shout back, Emma stepped in the middle. "Kids, go hang out in the living room for a bit, okay?" Once they were out of the room, she looked at Killian, "I know violence isn't the answer, but she wasn't the instigator. She saw Henry was in trouble, and she reacted. If the aid had been paying attention, it probably wouldn't have come to that, but it did-"

"And now they're both suspended," he snapped.

"Which is stupid," she said, "because the other kids were the ones who were ganging up on Henry, and Addie was only trying to help. But, I'm not going to cause a fuss over a day, and I'm _not_ going to scold the kids for something that really wasn't their fault." She'd already heard the aid's version, (they were being unruly) and the kid's version. (Adelaide was only defending Henry) Bias aside, she found it hard to believe that Henry and Adelaide just randomly picked a fight with five bigger kids. It was painfully obvious that the five bigger kids were looking for an easy target.

He was silent for a moment, but she could tell that he was beginning to calm down. "You're right, love," he finally said. "I'm not angry with them."

To say things were a mess was an understatement. Neal had done exactly what he said he would do, and the second the news hit the internet, Killian and Emma were bombarded. It wasn't enough that the trash journalists, and paparazzi were going crazy, people in town began to talk too. At least once a day, Henry would come into her office, crying, because kids often repeated the horrible things they heard their parents say.

The name calling, and bad mouthing were things she could live with. After all, it was pointless to pay much attention to those who had nothing better to do than spread rumors. But it was effecting the kids, and things didn't roll off their backs so easily.

"What do we tell them?" She asked. "I mean, we can't give them a medal for getting into a fight, but we also can't have them thinking that they don't have a right to defend themselves."

"We tell them just that," Killian decided, "and we tell them quickly, before they think we only sent them out of the room so we could discuss their punishment."

Emma agreed, and they made their way into the living room, where the kids were sitting in silence. When Adelaide saw Killian and Emma walk in, her eyes widened in fear. "I was taking care of Henry," she insisted again, pleading her case in hopes of a lighter punishment.

"You're not in trouble," Killian said softly. Emma noticed that both children let out big sighs of relief. "Listen," he continued, kneeling in front of them by the couch, "I'm sorry for yelling-"

"Are you mad?" Henry started sobbing, "because we didn't mean to get in a fight!"

"Mad isn't the right word," Emma said as she sat down next to Henry.

"Your mother's right," Killian agreed. "We don't like the idea of you two fighting, but it seems as if you didn't have much of a choice. Like I said, I'm sorry for yelling, because I'm really not angry with you. I'm angry that things have escalated this much, and I'm frustrated that there isn't much we can do to stop it."

"But you're not in trouble," Emma reminded them.

"You were defending yourselves," he said, "and it would be wrong to punish you for that."

"Just know that self defense is one thing, and picking a fight is another," she said, "this doesn't give you the freedom to throw a punch whenever you feel like it."

Both kids nodded in agreement, and were swept up into hugs until they began giggling and protesting.

* * *

Somehow, Killian managed to convince Emma to come with him to New York during the school's spring break. "Safety in numbers, Swan," he informed her, "I'd rather not leave you to deal with those monsters alone."

She had to give him that. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with everything on her own. Killian had his lawyer on speed dial, and things were being handled from that end, but they couldn't stop the public from gossiping.

The story Neal had passed off was a ridiculous claim of infidelity, and questionable paternity. As they discovered a few days prior, even the kids weren't immune from gossip and accusations. Getting out of town was a good idea.

Unfortunately, they only left behind familiar faces. The gossip was everywhere, and the paparazzi problem was far worse in New York. That meant Emma spent plenty of time in the hotel with two, very bored kids, while they waited for Killian to finish with his day. (Because she was not about to deal with a crowd of photographers on her own.)

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, "the last thing I wanted was for you to feel even more isolated."

"I'm fine," she insisted, "it's not like you locked us up here. That was more my decision."

They'd only been in New York two days, and even though it was her choice to hide away, and the hotel room was exceptionally roomy, it seemed to shrink every hour they spent there. Adelaide was pretty content to watch television, or read, or talk to Emma, but Henry had moments of whining, and even a couple full on meltdowns.

"I have a session later in the afternoon tomorrow," he said, "why don't the four of us go out and grab some breakfast, and spend some time together _outside_ this hotel. A united front is only going to help squash rumors."

"Or, it's going to fuel them," she sighed. "I mean, how often do you see stories about divorce in those stupid gossip columns? Then, the couple denies the rumors, only to break up a few weeks later."

"You're breaking up?"

Emma and Killian turned to see Adelaide and Henry standing in the doorway that separated their rooms. Adelaide looked completely crushed, and Henry looked confused. "You said the paper was lying," Henry stated.

"No one is breaking up," Killian assured them.

"Come here," Emma patted the bed, next to where she was sitting, and two, very distraught children didn't hesitate to rush over and claim some cuddles. "No one is breaking up," she repeated Killian's words, hoping that they'd stick. "We talked about this, remember?"

"I know…" Adelaide mumbled. Technically, this wasn't entirely new to her, but she was more exposed to it than she had been before, so she heard a lot more of the gossip this time around.

"They'll lose interest soon enough," Killian said, "they always do. A bigger story will come along, and they'll move on."

He had a point. Right now, the public viewed this as some big comeback, and any news on the reemergence of Killian Jones was gold. Still, Emma wished there was more they could do to protect the kids, without locking them away.

That was the good thing about his upcoming retirement. Eventually, he wouldn't be newsworthy at all, and the paparazzi would find other people to harass. Then, they could live out their lives in the small town they called home, and raise their family in peace.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Summary**

 **Stress ahoy! Our heroes find a way to manage the fallout, and grow closer in the process. A big scare however, has Emma reconsidering her coping skills.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Thank you everyone who has been so patient with this story, and my other in progress fics as well. I'm pulling out of my slump, and hopefully, will be back on track with the quick updates I used to be known for. Thank you for your support and understanding during my tough times!**

* * *

Stress was getting to Emma. Up until now, her current pregnancy was the least complicated thing to deal with.

The closer she got to her due date, the more nervous Killian seemed to be. While he was finished recording, there were still things that needed to be done, and he hesitated when it came to making any sort of trip. "I can handle this over a conference call," he'd mutter, just about every time she informed him that she had plenty of people looking out for her, and that she'd be just fine.

Okay, so maybe she was completely uncomfortable, stressed out, and ready to pop, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

As far as the rest of her life, things were ridiculous. Papers were being served left and right, for all manner of things. It seemed Neal wasn't going to slink away quietly at the threat of a lawsuit. No, he had a few tricks of his own up his sleeve, and before she knew it, Emma was getting ready for a heated custody battle. (Not that she felt she had anything to worry about when it came to custody, but it was still just another headache.) Then, there was his ridiculous attempt at making it seem like she was some sort of gold digging liar. A court order for a paternity test arrived, and the tabloids of course, caught wind of this, due to their "reliable source," and had a field day.

Though the tabloids were amping up, the gossip around town was surprisingly, slowing down. The kids hadn't gotten into any more scuffles on the playground, Henry didn't come into her office crying anymore, and Adelaide stopped believing everything she saw on the magazine rack at the store.

Maybe Killian was right. A united front really seemed to do the trick.

Still, the stress was something that weighed on her, and she knew that was part of the reason Killian refused to go back to New York without her. He did his best as he continued to protect her and the kids, and for that, she couldn't be more grateful. But she could tell it was weighing on him too. Tempers were short, and restless nights were becoming the norm. Unfortunately, neither of them seemed to know what else to do, other than to support one another as best they could.

The bedroom light switched off, and Emma smiled when she felt the bed dip. She snuggled into Killian when he wrapped his arm around her. "Sorry love," he sighed, "I wasn't expecting the call to go so long."

"S'okay," she mumbled. "Thank you for being stubborn and not listening to me when I told you it was okay to go to New York."

She wasn't sure what happened, but something she said must have given him the idea that something was wrong, because he was sitting up in an instant. "Why?" he asked, "are you all right? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"Relax," she let out a sleepy giggle, "I'm fine." She took his hand, and brought it to her belly. Feeling their baby move around seemed to calm him, and he settled back down beside her. "I just meant that I don't have to miss you," she told him.

"Oh." He seemed a little surprised by her statement.

"Eight more weeks," she reminded him, "if you couldn't tell, the kid is running out of room in there, but there's still a little more incubating to do."

Killian seemed content with that answer, and gave her a goofy grin when she turned her head toward him for a goodnight kiss.

Not two hours later, the one thing in her life that was running smoothly, decided to get complicated.

It started with restlessness, and a general unease, but that was nothing new. It had been ages since she'd had a good night's sleep, and she knew getting comfortable was something she wouldn't be able to do until after she handed her little house guest an eviction notice.

"Emma," she heard Killian gently calling. There was a hint of worry in his tone, but she couldn't tell if something was actually wrong, or if she was just disturbing him.

It was just another fitful sleep, and she was about to reassure him, but a sharp, unexpected pain turned her soft words into a cry for help. She remembered the feeling quite vividly, and she knew for a fact that it was too early for it to be starting up now.

Killian didn't even need her to say anything, he was up and out of bed, getting ready to go. He disappeared for a few minutes, and she heard him talking to the kids as another contraction hit.

"I've got you, love," he said when he returned. He pulled the sheets off her, and lifted her into his arms. It was something she'd usually protest, but right now, the thought of walking to the car seemed too difficult a task.

"Kids…" she reminded him. He was in a rush, and she understood, but they couldn't forget the kids.

"Will be fine for five minutes," he assured her. Once he had her in the passenger seat, ready to go, he continued. "Liam is already on his way over."

She could tell he was doing His best to remain calm, but she could see the panic in his eyes. As they pulled out of the driveway, Liam was pulling in. It helped ease her mind her a little, knowing that Adelaide and Henry were being taken care of, but now, her thoughts were fully directed towards the baby who should not have been making waves this soon.

Once at the hospital, everything seemed to be a blur, as if she were watching from a distance. She heard Killian talking to the doctor, was vaguely aware of being put in a room and given an IV, but she couldn't focus on anything.

"Everything's going to be fine, love," she thought she heard him say, there was really no way to be sure, but she knew she felt him kiss her forehead.

The pain subsided almost as quickly as it began, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep after that, completely exhausted from the ordeal. When she came to, light was peeking through the window. Killian was holding her hand, asleep on a chair he'd pulled next to the bed.

"Hey," she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze. She didn't want to wake him, but he didn't look comfortable in the chair.

"Emma," he breathed out a sigh of relief, and smiled at her, "Welcome back, sweetheart."

"What happened?" she looked around, and noticed the monitors keeping track of her and the baby.

"They were able to stop the contractions," he said, "but bloody hell, it was difficult getting answers out of you, and they weren't about to let me talk for you. I'm surprised they even let me stay in the room."

"I don't remember talking to anyone." She frowned as she tried to recall something, anything from the night prior, but only drew one giant blank. "But I don't see why they wouldn't talk to you…" She found it a little odd, but filed the information away for later. They could worry about that when everything settled down.

"Okay!" Victor came into the room and picked up Emma's chart. "I hear someone tried to shake things up last night." He looked up at Emma, and smiled when she shrugged. "Everything looks fine this morning," he said, looking from the chart to the monitors.

"So what happened?" Killian asked.

"Just a bit of a little uprising from Junior," the doctor joked. It put Emma at ease a little, knowing that her friend wouldn't crack wise if things were still critical. "Seriously though, you're too stressed, and we both know that's not good for the kid."

"You're saying a little bit of stress caused all of this?" Killian asked.

But it wasn't a little bit of stress. Really though, it was the last thing she wanted to admit to the man who had done everything he could to protect them, because he'd see it as nothing less than a failure on his part. "It's not your fault," she said softly. When he looked over at her, Emma saw nothing but pain in his eyes. "Vic is right. The stress isn't good, and I've been bottling a lot of stuff."

"You know you don't have to do that." And there was the hurt. Not only did he feel as if he'd failed her, now he felt as if she didn't trust him.

"I'm going to give you two a minute," Victor said, as if he could feel the tension building. Emma waited until he was gone before she continued.

"I didn't want to burden you," she told Killian. "You're stressed out too, and going above and beyond to just take care of us all. I thought I could handle it without troubling you more. Apparently, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Was it something I said?" he asked, "did I ever give you any reason to feel like you couldn't come to me?"

"No," she answered, "I mean it Killian, this isn't your fault. I was just being stubborn. As usual."

"Well, stop being so bloody stubborn," he teased, "you'll give me a complex."

"No promises, but I'll try," she giggled. "I love you."

Killian's face lit up, and she had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. Something she'd been missing thanks to all the stress. Emma made a mental note to work on getting him to smile more often.

"I love you too," he said, "stubbornness and all."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Summary**

 **Killian tries to appease Emma while she's on bedrest. (Note for those who don't know. 50/50 bars, also known as creamsicles, are the delicious orange popsicles with cream in the middle.)**

* * *

Victor had sentenced Emma to bed rest. (Yes, she acted as if it were a prison term.) While Killian was pretty sure she understood, he also discovered fairly quickly that she wasn't happy about it. He, on the other hand, didn't mind so much. With her being home, that meant plenty of time spent together.

After a couple weeks though, Emma's patience had worn thin. She was trying, she really was, but he figured it wouldn't be long before she blew her top.

"Morning, sweetheart," he said when he saw her in the living room. She was lying on the couch, watching one of the superhero movies she and the kids adored. "How are you feeling today?"

Apparently, it was a loaded question. Emma sat up, and glared at him. "How do you _think_ I'm feeling?" She snapped. "Look at me! I'm as big as a house, and I'm not allowed to do anything on my own. Not that I could anyway. Waddling around takes up entirely too much energy! I hope you don't want any more kids, because there is no way in hell I'm doing this again." She crossed her arms, and pouted like a petulant child.

It took a bit of self control not to laugh, because it was both an amusing, and adorable sight. Instead, he decided to go with a peace offering. "I brought you ice cream…" He held up the box of 50/50 bars, and gave her a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to upset you, love."

Her rage then took a completely different turn. Suddenly, tears were falling, and she was sobbing so hard he could hardly understand her. "Why? Why would you be so nice and bring me ice cream? I'm a horrible person!"

With a sigh, Killian grabbed a Popsicle for Emma, then threw the box in the freezer. She was still crying when he joined her on the couch. It took a little maneuvering, but eventually, she was reclining comfortably against him. "You're not a horrible person," he said as he opened the snack for her. "I love you, Emma."

Handing her the food seemed to appease her a little, and she relaxed a bit. "I love you too," she whispered with a little sniffle. "I'm sorry for being cranky. Thank you for being good to me."

"Look at the bright side," he gestured towards the television, "now you can look at Captain America's butt all day."

"You have a good point," she giggled, "he's got a nice butt."

"I'm sorry you have to settle for mine," he said with mock annoyance.

"Your butt is much nicer," she assured him.

He grinned when she offered him a bite of her ice cream bar, knowing full well that he could get used to this. "I'm going to miss you when you go back to work," he said, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek before claiming his share of the ice cream. She stiffened up a bit, and he realized she had taken it the wrong way. "I didn't mean it like that, Emma. I'm not trying to guilt you into quitting. I just meant that I enjoy your company. And it's nice to have some alone time without pestering my brother to babysit."

"So you haven't changed your mind about the whole work situation?"

"Of course not," he said, "I meant it when I said you could work and I could stay at home. I was simply pointing out the perks of our current situation, because I know it's hard on you."

"The silver lining _does_ make it a little better," she admitted, "I'm going to miss you too, you know. Especially after you've spoiled me rotten."

"Six more weeks of the royal treatment, love," he reminded her.

But he was wrong on that count. Four weeks later, Emma had woken him from a deep sleep to inform him that her water broke.

 _Thank God for Ruby_ , was the thought that ran through his mind as Emma was rushed into the delivery room.

When he couldn't get in touch with his brother, Killian knew they'd be dragging the kids along. He'd tried calling the Nolan's next, only to discover that Mary Margaret was too ill to even move, and therefore unable to help. Ruby answered on the first ring, and fortunately, was able to meet them at the hospital. She was there when they arrived, and promised to spoil the heck out of the kids.

After thanking her, Killian ran to catch up with Emma, amused to find her arguing with a nurse who was trying to reason with her.

"Easy there, love," Killian moved to her bedside, and took her hand in his, "unless you want me to deliver this baby, I suggest you stop scaring the staff away."

"She won't give me drugs!" Emma shouted. He could tell by her tone, and how hard she was squeezing his hand, that labor was already proving to be difficult.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said, sounding rather defeated, "but you're too far along-"

"I just started!"

"Apparently, you're moving quickly," Killian said, trying his best to keep world war three from breaking out. "Everything will be fine, sweetheart. I'm here, just take it out on me."

The nurse seemed relieved when Emma turned her attention away from her, and towards Killian. He expected her to rip into him, as she had with the nurse, but instead, he was met with a terrified expression "Don't leave me," she pleaded.

"I'm here," he said again, "and I'm not going anywhere." (A sudden desire to punch her ex in the face may have popped up, but he did what he could to hide his anger. There was no need to upset her further.)

Everything else was a blur to him. He felt completely useless, unable to do anything but hold Emma's hand. Occasionally, he'd offer encouragement, but that seemed to annoy her more than anything.

Annoyed or not though, she kept a death grip on his hand, as if to guarantee he wasn't going anywhere.

Apparently, their child didn't plan on taking its time at all. Killian was almost certain that they hadn't been in the room for an hour yet, when Emma was told she needed to push. His hand started aching as she squeezed the life out of it, but he didn't complain. (He could ice it later.)

"Killian…" She looked up at him, face red, eyes full of tears, and his heart just shattered. "I can't do this…"

The words were so quiet, he barely heard them, but defeat was written all over her face. "You're almost there, love," he reminded her, "just a little longer."

And that was all it took. Moments later, the wails of a very pissed off infant filled the room.

Killian was shouting before the doctor even had a chance to say a word. "Emma! It's a boy! It's a boy!" He looked back at Emma, who gave him a tired smile. She looked relieved, and completely exhausted, but the death grip on his hand disappeared, and her face lit up when they handed her the tiny bundle. He listened to Emma as she cooed at the baby in her arms.

Their son. They had a son.

He almost couldn't wrap his mind around the thought.

"Hey," she said. Killian was pulled back to the present, only to find Emma looking up at him, a confused expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Aye," he almost whispered, "he's perfect, love." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but everything was so overwhelming, that all he could manage was an "I love you."

"You should hold him," she said, "before they whisk him away."

Killian nodded, and took the infant into his arms. If he wasn't overwhelmed before, he certainly was now. Every moment that led up to this one, even the most difficult of them, were all worth it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Summary**

 **Just some fluffiness between the family, a baby name, and a slip of the tongue.**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **ACK! I meant to get this out BEFORE I ran off to Steveston, but guess what? I forgot. Anyway, here it is! Not completed yet, so no worries, there's still more! A HUGE thank you to ilovemesomekillianjones for helping me out on the past few chapters. :-D**

* * *

"All the time in the world, and we didn't even discuss names," Emma giggled as she watched Killian pacing around the room with their fussy son. After the baby let out a large belch, (which seemed to shock Killian a little bit...) the fussiness died down. Victor had come in earlier, along with several nurses who had been in and out all morning, to check on her and the baby, and he'd actually laughed when he noticed the nameplate still read: "Baby Jones."

"I suppose we're out of the running for parents of the year," he teased.

"Let me see him."

Killian handed the baby over, and stood at her bedside. She couldn't help but smile when he brushed his fingers through the soft brown curls that covered their son's head. "He really is perfect, Emma."

"I just thought I'd know what to name him when I saw him…" Her smile faded into a tiny frown. What kind of mother didn't know what to name her child?

"How did you know what to name Henry?"

 _Oh god. He would ask that!_ She wrinkled her nose, and could practically feel her cheeks turning red. "Promise not to laugh?" After she had his word, she spilled the beans. "I was in labor a long time with him. They actually had to induce me, so I spent a bit of time waiting for the drugs to do the trick. He was a stubborn kid, and I was losing patience. One of the nurses brought in her Indiana Jones DVDs for me, and I was watching _The Last Crusade_ when my water finally broke…"

"You named your son after an action hero?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"I bloody love you." When he leaned over and kissed her, she was a bit surprised. It wasn't quite the reaction she'd been expecting. "For the record though," he said afterwards, "I'd prefer we don't name our son after Captain America."

"He doesn't look like a Steve anyway," she laughed.

They both looked at the baby, who was quietly studying them. He was a perfect mix of them both. Killian's ears, Emma's eyes, and his expression reminded her of Adelaide, when the girl was silently judging someone. A mop of light brown curls covered his head, and Emma couldn't pinpoint the origin. "I was a bald baby," Killian commented, as if he'd read her mind.

"So was I," she said. Henry had been too.

"Liam though," Killian said, "I've seen pictures of him as an infant, and he had a mess of curls as a lad. They say genetics are funny sometimes. I suppose it comes from my mother's side…" He looked up at her, and gave her a soft smile, "could I make a ridiculous request?"

"Of course."

"Feel free to say no," he said, "but I was just thinking… My idiot of a brother has been there for me my whole life. My father was never around, but Liam was. He gave up everything to raise me when our mother passed, and he took care of me and Addie when we lost everything. I'll never hear the end of it, but perhaps we could make Liam his middle name?"

Emma smiled at him, then looked back at her son. "I think I have an even better idea…

* * *

Liam apologized a thousand times the second he walked in the door. (Not that it was necessary, but he seemed to think it was.)

"It's my fault," Elsa told Emma, as the brothers chattered away, "I mean...I'm not going to go into detail-"

"I don't want to know!" Emma exclaimed with a laugh. "Really, it's okay."

"Well, let me see this nephew of mine," Liam said, "would it be bad form to hold him before his siblings get a chance to meet him?"

"Ruby said they're being very lazy this morning," Killian informed him, "it isn't fair to make you wait simply because they aren't here yet." He went over to the bassinet, and picked the baby up, so he could hand him over to Liam.

"Bloody hell," Liam said quietly as he cradled the infant in his arms. "I've almost forgotten how tiny they can be."

"What's his name?" Elsa asked as she walked over to stand next to Liam.

Killian scratched behind his ear, and looked over at Emma. "Well," Emma said, rolling her eyes at her suddenly shy boyfriend, "that depends…" When Liam looked over at her, she shrugged, "Killian and I were talking earlier, and we found a great name for the baby, but we wanted to make sure his uncle was okay with sharing…"

"You...want to name my nephew after me?" Liam asked. At first, he looked as if he were in complete awe, then he smirked, and looked over at Killian. "You _do_ like me!"

"Oh, shove it," Killian groaned, "I told you he'd be insufferable, Swan."

"I would be honored to have a nephew named after me," Liam said, "though, you know this is going to be fairly confusing."

"We could always name our son Killian," Elsa suggested, "that would be a lot of fun. Especially at parties."

"Wait…" Emma didn't want to jump to conclusions, but there she was, leaping.

"Oh!" Elsa blushed, and waved her hand, as if to dismiss the comment, "No! I'm not pregnant. It was just a general statement."

Maybe she wasn't expecting, but Emma could tell that Elsa was holding something back. There was no chance to call her out on it though, because Ruby, and two very excited kids came through the door. "Hi!" Ruby waved cheerfully, "Anna said it was okay to come back." She looked over at Elsa, "are you sure you two are actually related? You're like night and day!"

"I hear that a lot," Elsa laughed.

"You gonna share that baby with us, or not?" Adelaide asked her uncle. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips, and eyeballed him until he laughed.

"I wanna hold him!" Henry exclaimed as Ruby helped him onto the bed next to Emma.

"Addie's the oldest," Emma said, "it's only fair that she goes first." Henry pouted a little, but didn't make a fuss. Instead, he chose to cuddle with his mom. (Well, she wasn't going to complain about that!)

Killian managed to wrangle little Liam from big Liam, and had Adelaide sit down. He was just about to hand the baby over, when she stopped him. "Henry should go first," she insisted.

"Really?" Henry asked, eyes wide, and a big grin on his face.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I mean, it's not every day you get to be a big brother for the first time."

Emma and Killian exchanged a look, but didn't press her further. Instead, he brought the baby over to Henry, who was listening intently as Emma instructed him on how to hold his brother. "Henry," Killian said as he handed the baby over, (with a little help from Emma) "this is Liam."

"LIke Uncle Liam?" Henry asked.

"They named your brother after me!" Liam stated.

"You'll never hear the end of it," Adelaide giggled.

Henry was all smiles as he chattered to his new little brother. Emma made sure to help him hold the infant without making him realize she was helping him out. After he'd had a proper turn, Liam was handed off to Adelaide, who seemed completely enamored by him. When he started fussing, Henry made a face and looked up at Emma, "he's sleepin' in your room, right?"

"Yes, Henry," Emma said, giving her little boy a big hug, "but I'm sure he'll be loud enough for the whole house to hear."

They all stayed for a decent part of the morning, and Emma couldn't feel anything but loved. It finally clicked as Ruby said her goodbyes, and Liam and Elsa gathered up the kids.

 _This was what family was supposed to feel like._

"Perhaps it's time for some much needed rest," Killian said when he returned after seeing them all off.

Emma agreed, and scooted over on the bed, "think you can fit?" When he raised an eyebrow, she giggled, "you need rest too, and I know that chair isn't comfortable."

"Who am I to deny the wife when she asks for cuddles?" He shrugged, and joined her on the tiny bed. It was cramped, but after some wiggling around, they found a comfortable position.

She didn't even realize what he'd said until he was snoozing away.


	32. Chapter 32

**Killian and Emma have a rough first night home. Some quite time is interrupted by a very irate ex, and Emma is reminded that karma is about to come around.**

* * *

The first night home was horrendous.

"I'm sorry," Emma said the next morning, her eyes filled with tears. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the night prior, and she seemed to take personal responsibility for it.

"Babies cry," he said softly, "and our son just seems to hate sleeping." He counted it as a win when she giggled a little bit. In the bassinet next to the bed, he heard a bit of fussing as Liam began to wake up. Again. "Tell you what," he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then slipped out of bed and went to scoop the baby up in his arms, "Liam and I will hang out elsewhere, and you can get some rest."

"But you didn't get any sleep either," she protested.

"I'm not the one who just gave birth a couple days ago," he reminded her, "relax, love. I won't level the place." She rolled her eyes when he smirked at her, but didn't protest any further. He knew she needed the rest, and the reassurance that he was all in. Not that he thought she doubted him, but he could see her mind going back to a place where she did everything on her own.

Once he was certain she wasn't going to hop out of bed and try to take over, he took Liam into the dining room, where two, very early risers sat waiting. Suddenly, he felt incredibly uneasy about the overly confident statement he'd given Emma just moments before. _He was outnumbered now._

"Hello?" Adelaide asked, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. "Dad, the baby is having a fit."

"Right," Killian nodded, noting that Liam had moved from fussing to full on wails. "I suspect he's hungry. I should probably get on that…"

Both of the older kids looked at him as if he were completely incompetent. (Well, they wouldn't be wrong.)

"Addie, get me his little…" _what the hell was it?_ "sitting thing." Adelaide did as she was told, while Henry covered his ears and made a face. When he set Liam up at the table, (was that even appropriate? It wasn't like he could fall...) the baby threw an even bigger fit. "Come on, lad," he pleaded, "I only have two hands…"

"He's loud!" Henry complained.

Killian fumbled around the kitchen, trying to make a bottle as quickly as possible. The last thing Emma needed was to have to come rescue him. (And if he couldn't handle a baby for a few minutes, would she really feel comfortable leaving him home alone with their son for hours on end?) No, he couldn't fail her now.

That was when Adelaide stepped in to help him. He gave her a sheepish grin when she reminded him where they'd put everything. Once they'd successfully made a bottle, Killian retrieved the angry one, and the instant Liam had a food source, all was well.

"How's world war three going?" Emma giggled as she stepped into the room.

Dammit. The one thing he was trying to prevent. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," she smiled, "about ten seconds after you left the room, I realized I was starving."

"Henry and I can make you breakfast!" Adelaide exclaimed. She looked at Killian, and clasped her hands together, "please dad? We have adult supervision! I know how to make french toast, you know I can do it!" He didn't see any reason why they couldn't, and Emma seemed to be on board with having someone make her breakfast, rather than it being the other way around, so he smiled, and nodded at Adelaide, who was quick to start instructing Henry. (Who seemed to be quite eager to help.)

Breakfast went off without a hitch, and by the time everyone had eaten, and was ready for the day, Liam decided it was the perfect time to fall asleep.

Emma didn't complain when Killian suggested they take a lazy moment on the couch, and even Adelaide and Henry seemed content to run off and play Mario kart all morning. He counted his blessings, knowing that every day would not be as easy as this.

Easiness, however, didn't last much longer than a few minutes, when someone decided to pay them a visit. The pounding on the door startled Liam into a fit, and Killian could practically see Emma's heart sinking. They both knew exactly who it was. "I'll handle it," he said softly.

"It's not your problem," she reminded him, "he's _my_ ex-"

"He dragged me into this, and that makes him very much my problem," he told her.

"Only because of me. This isn't fair to you!"

"Let me protect my family, Emma," he leaned over, and kissed her cheek, "if the situation was different, and he wasn't such a wanker, then yes, it would be your business, and your business alone. But he's trying to hurt all of us, and that means I owe him a black eye or two." He smirked when he stood, especially when she started pleading with him not to get violent. "Don't worry, love," he assured her, "I never throw the first punch, but you can be damn sure I'll throw the last." He gave her one last wink before going to answer the door.

Emma picked up their fussing son, and listened as Killian argued with Neal. It was the same ridiculous accusations, only this time, Neal was demanding he see his "kids." She almost ran to the door so she could give the guy a piece of her mind, but Killian was quick to put him in his place.

She couldn't understand Neal's logic. Why now? Despite the restraining order, and custody arrangement, he was never denied visitation with his son. Even though the visitations were supervised, he had them. Yet, he chose instead to completely abandon Henry. Now he was trying to get full custody of their son, and it made absolutely no sense. Of course he was only trying to hurt them, but using his own child as a bargaining chip was a low blow. The last thing Emma wanted was for Henry to be stuck in the middle of whatever game Neal was playing.

Then there was his strange obsession with Liam. Emma wasn't sure if he really believed the baby was his, (an idea that was not only ridiculous, but impossible) or if he just saw an opening to create more drama, but it was just another problem to be dealt with.

"Momma?" Henry asked as he wandered in to see what all the fuss was about. Neal apparently heard him, and got even louder, and more insistent on getting in the door.

"Come on, baby," she said, as she ushered him down the hall, and back into Adelaide's room. After instructing them to stay put, she went to her room, picked up the phone, and did what she should have done in the first place.

David was there, and hauling Neal away, in no time at all. As soon as the house was at peace again, Emma and Killian went to make sure Henry and Adelaide were okay. Both were shaken, but were too eager to get back to their video game to be bothered.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Emma asked, once they'd left the kids to their own devices, "you don't think he'd lie about that, do you?"

"Henry isn't one to hide what's going on in his head," Killian reminded her, "If he says he's okay, then I've no doubt he's okay. He's a resilient lad, and has been quite the trooper through everything. I'm sure he won't be opposed if we wanted to talk to him later today, when he's not so preoccupied with his video game."

"Right," Emma laughed, "we'll talk when he's done playing." Killian had a point. Henry was a happy kid, and there wasn't much that could shake him, even if it was his dad that was doing the jostling. "I'm sorry I didn't think to call the police sooner," she added, "you shouldn't have even answered the door."

"It was no trouble, love," he said, "just another thing to use against him in court."

"Speaking of… When are you supposed to hear from your lawyer?" She was eager to get this out of the way, and get Neal out of her life for good.

"He should be getting the results today," he said, "and he'll call me so we can work up the rest of our claim against our favorite story teller. I have this feeling that his demand for a paternity test is only going to screw him over even more."

 **Right, because the shiny, new criminal record wasn't enough. With the lawsuit pending, Neal just wasn't going to know which way was up for a long time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Summary**

 **Everyone comes over to see the new baby. Liam and Elsa have some news of their own, and Killian has a confession.**

* * *

After three days of dealing with a baby that just didn't want to adjust to life outside the womb, the last thing Emma wanted was company. But, she also missed her friends, and she knew how much they were wanting to see little Liam, so despite Killian saying he'd tell them to wait, Emma insisted they didn't. Henry and Adelaide, however, decided that disappearing to play Mario Kart would be much more fun than listening to boring adults, so they made themselves scarce at the sound of the doorbell. (Emma kind of wished she could join them.)

Mary Margaret and David were the first to arrive, followed by Ruby. It wasn't long after their arrival, that Mary Margaret announced her own pregnancy. Emma wasn't exactly surprised that the Nolan's would be quick to start a family, and she was excited about the idea that maybe, Liam's future lifelong friend was on the way. (She knew it was a silly notion, but couldn't help hoping that their kids would be inseparable.)

The actual surprise arrived with Liam and Elsa. Emma still couldn't shake the thought that the couple was hiding something. Neither had said a word since Elsa's comment about baby names at the hospital, and Emma was getting more than suspicious. She didn't want to confront them, but she had to know what was going on.

Thankfully, she didn't have to confront them. As Elsa took the baby from Ruby, Emma caught sight of something sparkly on her finger. "Elsa-"

"Oh!" the blonde blushed when she saw Emma looking at her hand, "yeah… about that…"

Liam realized quickly what was going on, and cut in, "I suppose we've been outed."

"What are you talking about?" Killian asked, pulling from the conversation he and David were having, still a bit clueless as to what was going on.

"Liam and Elsa," Emma informed him, "they're-"

"Engaged," Elsa smiled.

"When?" Killian frowned. For a minute, Emma thought he was going to dive back into his self-loathing, or insist Liam was moving too fast, (and wouldn't that be a pot and kettle situation?) but he surprised her. "And why didn't you inform me about this? Bloody hell, Liam. You tell me you're going to propose to your girl, and then silence. I've been waiting, wondering if you'd just chickened out."

Emma looked between the brothers as they eyed each other in a seemingly silent conversation. Finally, Elsa spoke again, "we didn't want to say anything, Emma. It was your day."

Then it dawned on her. _That_ was why they couldn't get in touch with Liam. "What are you talking about?" she asked, "we would have been ecstatic!"

"Like Elsa said," Liam smiled,, "it was your day. We wanted you, Killian, and Liam to have all the attention."

 _Well, wasn't that sweet?_

After another round of "congratulations," David changed the subject.

"How have things been?" he asked, "since the other day. Has Neal given you any more problems?"

"David!" Mary Margaret swatted at him, "I'm sure that's the last thing they want to think about right now."

"He's just doing his job," Emma said, "and no, he hasn't. After the paternity test results came in, our lawyer called his lawyer, and we're working on a date to all get together in court."

"It'll be incredibly romantic," Killian laughed.

"Especially since Neal doesn't believe the results are right, and he's demanding a recount," Emma added.

"What about Henry?" Ruby asked.

Emma's heart sank. She hated that Neal didn't seem to care one bit about his _actual_ son. "We've been all over the map with family law," she said, "Neal hasn't paid a cent of child support, and he's made no attempt to see his son since the day I left…" They had a custody hearing in a week, and at the rate things were going, it looked as if Neal wasn't going to have any rights by the time they were done. Not that she believed he deserved rights, but it would only hurt Henry even more. Even though her son had adjusted, there were still times when he asked if he'd ever see his father again.

"Perhaps this isn't the best time to discuss that," Killian said, giving her a concerned look. She silently thanked him, and it wasn't long before the topic turned back to babies and weddings.

* * *

Emma rocked Liam, who was almost out at this point, and hummed a soft lullaby. She couldn't help but feel a small bit of relief. For the first time in days, her son had been content. There weren't any horrifying meltdowns, and he was calm as everyone passed him around. (She'd assumed that a crowd would make things worse, but was thankful to be wrong.)

"Okay, little guy," she whispered, praying he didn't change his temperament at the last possible second, "time to get some sleep…" She placed him in his little bassinet, then grabbed the second baby monitor, so she could join Killian and the kids, who were probably asking Liam and Elsa a million questions. (The two had been asked to stay after everyone left, Killian stating that after all the chaos, the kids missed their uncle, and he missed his brother.)

She paused in the hall, out of sight, for a moment, and listened to Henry and Adelaide in full on question mode. Henry seemed interested in the party portion of the wedding, and Adelaide was busy chattering about Elsa's ring. Just as she was about to join them, it got quiet, and she heard Henry's little voice, "are you ever gonna marry my mom?"

"Yeah," Adelaide chimed in, "when are you gonna ask her to marry you?"

"I'm not really sure," she heard him answer. There was no hesitation, but the kids didn't seem happy about it.

"Why not?" Henry asked, "don't you _want_ to marry her?"

"More than anything…"

"Then why don't you?" Adelaide asked. She heard Killian start to say something, but the subject was changed by Liam, in an attempt to rescue him from the uncomfortable line of questioning.

She knew what was holding him back though. It was her. It was _always_ her. He was so patient, letting her take the lead, never doing anything that he thought may scare her off. Sure, they'd made tons of progress, and had become quite the team over the past few months, but he was still cautious when it came to the big things.

Because he knew that deep down, she was still terrified.

"Emma?" she practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. When had he left the living room? "I'm sorry, love," he said softly, "I didn't mean to startle you. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah…" she said, "I'm fine… I just put Liam down-"

He eyed her suspiciously, but didn't pry. Instead, he kissed her softly, and took her hand, "why don't you join us, love?"

She didn't want to ruin it for him, wanted him to have his moment, and surprise her with a proposal, but if she kept acting so damn skittish, he'd always be afraid of freaking her out.

The idea really didn't bother her though. She'd thought about it several times since his slip up in the hospital, wondering if he even realized what he'd said. The fact that he hadn't brought it up, or tried to correct it, told her that he didn't. If he had, he'd long since forgotten.

"Killian?" She tugged him towards her, away from the route he was trying to take, and that seemed to set off all sorts of alarms.

"Emma, love," he frowned, "please tell me what's wrong."

"I miss you," she said. It was the honest to god truth too. "We've been so exhausted, there's so much going on, and I… I just…"

"We can kick my loser brother out," he grinned.

"That's not what I meant," she laughed. She'd scold him for being mean to his brother, if she didn't know he was joking. "Come here."

With a smirk, he pulled her into his arms, "I miss you too," he admitted.

The look in his eyes could only be described as undying devotion. There was a small part of her that found it a bit overwhelming, but that part was getting smaller every day. The part that didn't find it overwhelming? Well, that part just wanted to kiss him senseless.

So, that's exactly what she did.

Idiot exes, and potential proposals could all be worried about tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Summary**

 **Emma deals with the aftermath of the custody battle, and finds her son upset, but resilient. Future plans are made.**

* * *

Henry was a trooper throughout the whole ordeal with Neal. Between the court date, and the trouble Neal tried to cause in between, They managed to keep Henry from the worst of it, but made a promise to him, and each other, that they would be open and honest with him about everything.

To Emma's surprise, he didn't ask many questions, but he also didn't talk much. Even after everything was said and done, he put on a brave face, and just went about his day. The fact that his father had just waived all rights (and honestly, she was surprised at the lack of fight left in the guy by the time they made it to court) didn't seem to have much of an impact on him at all. Had she not explained it right? Or had her son, who, even at his young age, was often more rational than herself, already moved on? It wasn't until the lights were out, and Emma had tucked him in, that he visited the subject. "Why doesn't he love me?"

The quiet words drifted through the darkness, and squeezed at her heart. She crossed back over to the bed, sat down next to Henry, and clicked on the little bedside lamp. "Come here," she said softly, gathering him into her arms. Her own tears began to fall when Henry started sobbing. How was she supposed to answer him? Nothing she could say would ever make him feel better, and no matter how happy he was to have Killian around, there was nothing that could ever fully heal the wound that Neal had left. "I'm sorry, baby," was all she could manage. This was the last thing she'd ever wanted for her little boy. He deserved a dad who loved him, a dad who was in his life, despite his relationship with her. Emma would have happily been civil with Neal, if he'd only just meet her halfway.

Henry deserved that. But all he got, was heartache.

She wasn't sure how long they both sat there and cried, but eventually, he drifted off to sleep. Emma tucked him in again, and stayed for a moment. Despite the fact that he looked to be resting peacefully, she knew there was still a heavy weight on his heart.

When she finally found the strength to pull herself away, she returned to her room, just in time to see Killian putting Liam to bed. "Don't breathe, Swan," he whispered, "he just fell asleep." She couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle when her husband...no...boyfriend...gave her a silly, lopsided grin. "What's wrong, love?" He crossed the room, and wrapped his arms around her. There was no hiding behind a mask with him. He'd proven, yet again, that he could read her like an open book.

Her smile faded, and she buried her face in his chest. "Nothing I can ever say or do will make him feel better," she sobbed.

"I know," he said softly, rubbing circles on her back, "all we can do, is be there. He needs that more than anything right now." She nodded, and smiled when he kissed the top of her head. "Is he still awake? Do you want me to see if there's anything I can do?"

"He's sleeping," she said, "tomorrow?"

"Aye," he agreed.

Emma looked up, and saw a wave of emotions flashing in his eyes. Pain, love, fear… He'd taken her in when she had no one, loved her when she didn't deserve it, loved her son as if he were his own flesh and blood, and to top it all off, he never gave up. He was there for her, and Henry, even when she was pushing him away. He was patient, and let her take the lead in every aspect of their relationship, and would probably continue, just to ensure her comfort and happiness.

"What?" he asked, breaking through her silent realization, "you've wandered off, Emma…"

"Marry me?" she asked. It was both an impulsive, yet overly analyzed question. One she'd thought about ever since he called her his wife, since she heard him talking to the kids, since she wondered, why, after she did everything she could to show him she wouldn't run, he just wouldn't ask. Then it hit her, in that one moment, he was still waiting for her to take the lead. Maybe not consciously…

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you?" he teased, quirking an eyebrow as he smirked.

"When have we ever been traditional?" Suddenly, his non-answer made her nervous. Did she assume too much? Had she jumped the gun?

But then, he was kissing her, and it may not have been an answer, but she doubted he'd follow up with a "no" if he was kissing her like _that_.

He pulled back, and rested his forehead against hers. "I want nothing more," he said, with a smile that lit up the room.

"So...that's a yes then?" she asked, "even though I stole your thunder?"

"Only if you don't mind that I'm the one who brought the ring to this particular proposal," he laughed.

"Wait...you...oh god, I completely screwed everything up, didn't I?" Of _course_ he was planning to propose, and here she was, stepping all over his toes-

"Emma," he gave her a quick kiss, and then a tight hug, "you didn't screw anything up. I've had the ring for a while...but no real plan. I didn't want to-"

"Scare me off?"

"Make you feel pressured," he corrected, "I wanted to be sure this was something you wanted, before I put you on the spot."

"I guess you have your answer," she said.

"Aye, that I do."

* * *

"We need to teach Liam the art of sleeping in," Killian mumbled into her ear the next morning.

"I'll settle for sleeping through the night," Emma sighed. Early mornings didn't seem quite so early when one got enough sleep. As they played a round of "rock, paper, scissors" to decide who would tend to the baby, Liam fussed away.

When Killian lost, Emma giggled, and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll make breakfast."

"Somehow, I think I'm the winner after all," he grinned.

Emma made her way into the kitchen, surprised to see that Adelaide and Henry had finally decided to take full advantage of their vacation. It was the first time since school ended, that they weren't up at the crack of dawn. (Now, if only Liam could learn this trick…) They'd be up soon enough though, once they smelled the bacon.

After she started the bacon, she paused and looked at the ring on her finger. Just like her proposal, it was anything but traditional. Small black and white diamonds swirled around a larger black diamond in the center. In a way, it reminded her of his piano-

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" She heard him ask, just before he wrapped his arms around her waist. His tone was light, and teasing, but she could sense a bit of tension in his words. He was still afraid she'd run.

"No," Emma smiled, as she leaned against him, "just wondering how we're gonna tell the kids."

"I'm sure they won't mind," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

"What're you gonna tell the kids?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Adelaide chimed in, "what are you gonna tell us?"

Killian chuckled, and let go of Emma. They both turned around to see the two kids glaring at them suspiciously. Liam was more interested in grabbing for the colorful objects that dangled above his little bouncy seat. Well, at least one kid wasn't giving them the evil eye.

She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about telling them. Wasn't this exactly what they wanted?

"We're getting married," Killian said, beating her to the punch. She could hear the smile in his voice...a smile that was matched by Henry and Adelaide, who immediately started bombarding them with an enthusiastic line of questioning.

"Hold on a second," Emma laughed, "let's get breakfast on the table, and then we can talk."

The details were hammered out over breakfast, and Emma found it not only fun, but surprisingly, not scary. In the end, they decided on a small gathering of those closest to them, in their home.

"So, after we move in then?" Adelaide asked. Emma practically choked on her bacon. "What?"

They were set to move in next month. Surely Adelaide didn't mean she wanted them to get married _that_ quickly. "That's...a little fast, don't you think?"

"But then you can be married before school starts," Henry chimed in. (The fact that his mood had done a complete turnaround overnight put her at ease. Despite his father's shortcomings, he was still open to this new life they were building, and that thought was comforting.) They both looked at her expectantly, and suddenly, the room felt very small. She wasn't opposed to getting married sooner rather than later, but a short engagement meant very little time to plan.

"Is that important to you?" Killian asked. She felt him take her hand, and give it a reassuring squeeze. She looked over at him, and could just read his expression. He knew she was starting to panic, and he'd stop the conversation if she wanted him to.

"Yeah," Henry said, "because it would make her happy." Emma snapped her head back to look at her son. "I like it when you're happy, momma."

It almost seemed like a silly question, given their reactions in the first place, but she had to ask, "what about you? Are you happy?"

"Duh," Henry rolled his eyes. (Right. For the first time in his life, the kid had a father figure that adored, rather than ignored.)

She looked over at Adelaide, who didn't even give her a chance to ask. "Emma, we both know what I'm gonna say."

"Planning a wedding is kind of a big deal," she said, "I don't know if getting something together that quick is even possible. We have the move, then your dad's album release-"

"And then, we have a week, where we're doing absolutely nothing," Killian said. She looked back at him, and right then, she knew he would marry her this second if she gave him the go ahead. "All I'm saying love, is that it's a small gathering with our loved ones. We don't have to plan a circus. All we need to do is find a day when everyone can come down-"

"And we need to decorate, and we'll need food, not to mention someone who can officiate," she mentally checked off all the things they needed to make a wedding actually happen, and it was overwhelming. Even for a small wedding.

"You need a dress," Adelaide reminded her.

"Oh yeah! I need a dress that covers up the baby fat I haven't lost yet."

"One," Killian said, "what baby fat?" Before she could argue, he continued, "two, we can do it. If...you want to."

He'd wait a lifetime for her if he had to, and she knew it.

But she was tired of waiting.

"Let's do it."


	35. Chapter 35

**And here it is! The conclusion of Piano Man! A wedding, and a post wedding convo. :)**

 **I left it a little open, so I can revisit it for an epilogue or one shot in the future if I want, but this is the happy ending. :-D**

* * *

"Emma!" Mary Margaret dropped what she was doing, and rushed over to where Emma was currently having a meltdown. Ruby followed quickly, and suddenly, what started as a small case of anxiety, turned into a full blown panic attack.

She couldn't talk, couldn't breathe, and mostly, she couldn't understand why she was freaking out. This was what she _wanted_. To marry killian, and live happily ever after. So, why was she suddenly losing all ability to function? She heard Mary Margaret instruct Ruby to stay with her. There was only one place their friend would go at a time like this, and when heavy footsteps sounded, Emma knew she was right.

Killian said something, and she could only guess he'd shooed Ruby away, because seconds later, Ruby was gone, and Emma was in his arms. "Talk to me, sweetheart," he said soothingly, "what's going on?" He'd dealt with her anxieties before, and she knew he didn't expect her to blurt everything out all at once, but the sound of his voice calmed her some, and she suspected he knew that.

"I love you," she finally managed, her voice cracking as the tears fell.

"I know," he said, pulling a little giggle out of her. "Emma, if this is too much, we can wait."

"But everyone's here," she protested.

"And they'll come again should we decide to postpone," he reminded her.

"I _want_ to marry you," she stated. He had to know that. She wasn't panicking over doubts, she was just….panicking. "I don't know why I'm going crazy," she said, "because I want this."

"We've been under a lot of stress," he said. It was true. The album release went smoothly, and was the least of their problems. The move, despite the short distance, was issue after issue. She got sick, then the kids, then Killian, making it take longer than they'd hoped to get out of one house and into the other. Then, the wedding, small as it was, felt impossible to plan, but they'd done it.

Now, everyone was downstairs waiting, and she was having a meltdown.

"We can do this another time," he said again, "I know weddings are stressful, but if it's too overwhelming-"

"No," she said, "I want to do this." Maybe it was the stress, maybe it was all the little things that seemed to be going wrong, maybe it was just the audience…

"Eyes on me," he said. When she looked up, he chuckled, "apologies. I meant, for the wedding. Just keep your eyes on me. Don't think about anything else."

"Does that really work?"

"My career would have been much shorter had I not found a way to cope with the crippling stage fright," he laughed.

"Wait…"

"Don't believe me?"

"You just seem so at ease up there," she said.

"You'd be surprised," he shrugged, "an audience can be a terrifying thing." There he was again, reading her mind, and knowing exactly what she needed to hear. "I mean it Emma, we can postpone-"

"No," she shook her head, "I don't want to postpone." It wasn't even the fact that the kids would feel a major letdown, or that everyone would have to reschedule. It was the fact that she wanted to marry this man more than anything, and if he could get over his fear of performing in front of millions of people, she could handle a wedding in front of handful of friends and family.

"All right," he said, "then forget about everyone else. It's just you and me." He thought for a moment, then smirked, "and if you feel you need to imagine someone in their underwear, just know I'm wearing those Captain America boxers you adore so much."

She giggled at that, and he smiled when she agreed. Somehow, her heart stopped feeling as if it were going to explode. "I'm okay," she assured him.

"See you soon, love," he promised, with a kiss to her forehead. Emma let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding as he left the room.

Mary Margaret and Ruby returned to help her finish getting ready. Emma could feel the panic building again, but did her best to squash it down. Just as the girls were finishing up, and getting ready ready to leave, emma realized she was not going to make it on her own.

"Send Henry up?" she asked. Mary Margaret agreed, and in no time at all, the girls were gone, and the telltale sign of little feet scrambling up the stairs told her henry was on his way up.

"You look pretty, momma," he said when he came into the room. "Are you still getting married today?" There was an uncertainty in his tone that broke her heart. He thought she was backing out.

"That's the plan," she smiled, and crouched to eye level as he moved to hug her.

"Don't change your mind," he whispered.

Emma squeezed him a little tighter, "I'm not," she assured him, "I just need a little help."

She wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of it before, having Henry walk her down their makeshift aisle, but it was a perfect plan. She felt more at ease, focusing on her little boy, rather than the people in the room who were watching her.

Henry seemed to enjoy the honored task, bringing her right up to Killian. He tugged at Killian's sleeve, before stepping away.

Emma watched as her almost husband knelt down to Henry. Her son was whispering something in killian's ear, and she could only guess, judging by the way Killian looked up and smirked at her, that she was the subject. After the two reached what seemed to be an agreement, they shook hands, Killian stood back up, and Henry happily made his way over to where Liam and Elsa were standing with Adelaide, and the baby.

She tilted her head to the side, in silent question as the ceremony began, but he only kept that infuriating smirk plastered on his face. Silently, Emma cursed herself for teaching Henry the benefits of using his indoor voice. Apparently, he was a quick study.

Panic started rising again, as Emma became all too aware of every single person in the room. She quickly tried to follow Killian's instructions, and focused on just concentrating on him.

A little giggle escaped when she thought back to his advice on imagining him in his Captain America underwear. Everything came to a halt, and she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

Killian gave her a questioning look, and she silently told him, "later." She gave his hand a little squeeze, and smiled, hoping it was enough to reassure him that everything was okay.

It wasn't until after they made it through the ceremony, (without further interruption from Emma's case of the giggles) dinner, and cake that Killian even brought it up again. Once everyone was out the door, he turned to her, "what was so funny?"

"You tell me," she smiled, "because you were the one laughing first."

"Was not!"

"You were," she said, "and I know it was because Henry must have said something absolutely hilarious."

"Later," he chuckled, "right now, I think it would be a good idea to sugar up the kids some more so we don't have so much leftover cake."

* * *

Later that evening, long after the kids were tucked into bed, Emma realized Killian never clued her in on the quiet conversation at the altar. "What _did_ Henry tell you that was so amusing?"

Killian laughed as he untangled them from the sheets, and found a more comfortable position. He pulled Emma into his arms, and she rested her head on his chest. "He was afraid you were going to run," he finally said. There was humor in his tone, but also, something that led her to believe that he had harbored similar fears, "he told me to make sure you didn't."

"I wasn't going to run," she assured him.

"You _did_ look rather pale, love," he teased.

"That had nothing to do with you," she said. When he hummed in response, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, you know. For panicking just about every step of the way-"

"Oh, there's no need for apologies," he said, "it's been quite the adventure, hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I do have a question for you though. What did _you_ find so amusing during the ceremony?"

"I was imagining you in your Captain America underwear," she giggled, "and it was even funnier when I found out that you were actually wearing it."

"Well, I said I was, darling," he scoffed, "did you really think I'd lie about something like that?"

Emma laughed, and laid her head back on his chest. For a moment, she stayed there, quiet, just listening to the steady beat of his heart. "We're married," she whispered, still not quite sure she believed it.

"Aye," Killian said, "we're married." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
